Desicions
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: -TODOS HUMANOS- Diez años pasaron y no había cambios, la vida continuaba sin Bella Swan, pero el aun tenia la esperanza de que despertaría, a pesar de que todo mundo decía lo contrario… ¿Qué les daba derecho a los demás para decidir si desconectarla o no?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Después de un mes de descanso!**

**Ah si… el tiempo de zafra comenzó otra vez! Y con ella o lo que sea… llego la secuela!**

**La verdad me conmovió mucho que me dijeran que "El Cañero" les había ayudado a escapar de la realidad un poquito, me sentí orgullosa de que yo les provocara eso! Snif, snif…**

**Así que decidí hacer una pequeña secuela… porque un epilogo me pareció poco… si, se que les dije eso, pero es como una broma del 28 de diciembre… XD**

**Antes de comenzar a leer, les tengo que aclarar algo… Esta secuela se va a enfocar más en el pequeño Edward… que si ya vieron de reojo abajo ya pasaron diez años y tan chiquito no esta… pero ya esta apartado eh! XD**

**Digámosle Feliz Cumpleaños a Edward Jr, y disfruten del primer capitulo de la secuela…**

_**DECLAMER:**_Los personajes son gracia y obra de mi comadre Stephanie Meyer, la secuela de "El Cañero" le pertenece aquí a su servilleta… **3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**

_**SUMMARY:**_** -TODOS HUMANOS- **Diez años pasaron y no había cambios, la vida continuaba sin Bella Swan, pero el aun tenia la esperanza de que despertaría, a pesar de que todo mundo decía lo contrario… ¿Qué les daba derecho a los demás para decidir si desconectarla o no?

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTeamoOoEddieoOo_

**_- Decisions -_**

**Capitulo 1: - La Noticia –**

_**- 10 años después -**_

**Pv. Edward**

Diez años habían pasado desde que mi ángel decidió dormir, en todo este tiempo jamás perdí la esperanza de que ella despertara, pero como dije el destino no quería vernos felices por que en todavía no daba indicios de ello. Yo trataba de ser fuerte por el bien de mis hijos, en aquella época decírselo a Edward fue muy difícil.

Ese mismo día volví a la casa de Charlie para darle la mala noticia, mi hijo aun estaba muy feliz por haber ido a pescar con nosotros, pero mi suegro al verme supo que algo andaba mal por que mando al niño a bañar por que si no el se enfermaría y no iríamos de nuevo de pesca, es hizo que se levantara rápido y fuera al cuarto donde dormía.

Le conté a Charlie lo sucedido, que al igual que yo lloro, se le veía desesperado también le dije que no sabíamos a ciencia cierta cuando despertaría y hasta el momento no sabia cuando.

Lo peor de todo que días después Edward ya preguntaba por su madre, ¿Pero que podía decirle? Una mentira que otra cosa podía hacer, le había dicho que su madre estaba durmiendo en un lugar muy bonito del cual no sabríamos cuando despertaría. El lloro al igual que nosotros, preguntándome a cada momento cuando regresaría su mami, pero de eso yo no tenía respuesta.

Claro que después de algunos años, tuve que contarle la verdad a Edward acerca de la condición de su madre, lo que mas me sorprendió fue que el ya sabia todo, ya que nos había escuchado a mi madre y a mi hablar del asunto, le pedí disculpas por no habérselo dicho antes pero me dijo que no importaba que entendía mis razones para ocultármelo. Ahora ya era todo un hombre a sus 18 años y había mandado la solicitud a la universidad medicina, y que se especializaría en neurología, me había dicho por que quería ayudar a las personas a solucionar los problemas como el que tenía su madre y si era posible a ella misma.

El tiempo paso y los días se hicieron meses, yo iba a visitarla todos los días junto a mi hijo, afortunadamente sus heridas estaban sanadas y casi no se le notaba el golpe en la cara por eso lo lleve, ella aun seguía acostada sin hacer menor ruido, lo único diferente en ella era que su vientre cada día se hacia mas abultado, ya estaba en su noveno mes de gestación, los doctores habían decidido hacer una cesárea por obvias razones.

Fue entonces cuando nació mi pequeña Vanessa… pequeña de ojos y cabello color chocolate, con algunas facciones mías, pero mas parecida a mi Bella, a pesar de que apenas tenia tres meses, y ahora que tenia sus 10 añitos cada día se parecía mas a ella.

Tres años después del accidente los doctores nos dijeron que ya no despertaría, porque no mejoraba, que tenían que desconectarla, así que contrario a lo que ellos dijeron, acondicionamos un cuarto con todo lo necesario para tenerla ahí en la casa.

Así ha pasado el tiempo, Esme me ha ayudado con mis hijos, pero siempre procuro estar para ellos, era bastante doloroso que no tuvieran a su madre, como para que tampoco tengan a un padre al que pueden acudir.

Estaba en mi oficina cuando Esme me llamo para que fuera a la casa, no lo pensé dos veces y le pedí a mi asistente que se encargara de los pendientes.

—Buenos días Sr. Cullen —saludo el doctor Stryder, no era de extrañarse que el estuviera ahí, este día precisamente era cuando venia a hacerle un chequeo a Bella.

—Buenos días —regrese el saludo cortésmente— ¿Pasa algo con mi esposa? —fue lo primero que pregunte.

—No, todo esta bien, pero creo que tengo que decirle algo referente a ella —su actitud me decía que no era nada bueno.

—¿Qué pasa? —aun así pregunte.

—Los demás doctores que estudiamos su caso, creemos que ya no despertara y es necesario que sepa la solución a esto —ahí estaba, sabía que iba a salir con eso.

—Lo siento doctor, hemos hablado ya de eso, y mi respuesta va a seguir siendo no… —dije convencido.

—Señor Cullen, se que esta muy renuente al tema, pero las ondas cerebrales se están extinguiendo, pronto tendrá muerte cerebral… ya pasaron diez años… ya es imposible de que despierte.

—Le ruego que salga de mi casa —le dije apretando los dientes mientras pasaba por un lado para subir las escaleras.

—Hola amor —la salude acariciando su mejilla—. Te sorprende que este aquí ¿Verdad? No me puedo quedar mucho tiempo… —la mire con detenimiento, a pesar de que ya habían pasado diez años y que ya no era la mujer de 19 años que había visto por primera vez, seguía siendo hermosa y la seguía amando a pesar de todo— Bella, te amo… por favor despierta —le dije antes de darle un beso en la frente para salir de nuevo al trabajo.

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

—Ya me voy a la escuela ma —me despedí dándole un beso en la frente a mi mamá como todas las mañanas hacia.

—Yo también mami —de igual manera se despidió Nessie.

Salimos del cuarto de mamá, recogimos las cosas y salimos de la casa, papá ya tenia rato que se había ido a trabajar.

—Esperen sus desayunos… —grito mi abue Esme.

—Cierto —la pequeña se dio un zape en la frente, yo solo me reí de ella y regrese a la puerta donde ella nos esperaba con las bolsas de papel, tome la mía y me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Era extraño que hiciera eso, pero hoy estaba muy dadivoso.

—¿De regreso podemos pasar por un helado? —pregunto Nessie subiéndose a mi coche.

—Claro, solo que recuerda que le traigamos uno a Esme ¿ok? —pregunte dándole marcha al coche.

—Y otro para papá —me recordó.

—Si otro para el… —dije complaciente. Desde que había conseguido mi permiso para conducir llevaba primero a la pequeña Nessie a la escuela y de camino a la preparatoria pasaba por Joh, que era mi mejor amiga desde que recuerdo.

—No vallas a llegar tarde como ayer —me pidió Nessie con su catira de borreguito.

—Ok… —no tenía intenciones de discutir, no este día…

Así es, hoy hacían exactamente diez años de que mamá había caído en coma. Eran ya contados los recuerdos que tenia de ella "despierta", ya que yo tenia ocho años cuando eso pasó, y mi memoria fue siendo ocupada para otras cosas, por desgracia.

Las pocas cosas que recuerdo son, el día de su boda, aunque las fotos y los videos ayudaron a eso; lo que me decía cuando tenia pesadillas, las veces que iba a dejarme a la escuela y cuando habíamos ido al zoológico por primera vez los tres juntos.

—Hola Eddie —saludo Joh alegremente, como todas las mañanas, creo que algo de ese ánimo lo había sacado de su mamá.

—Hola —dije sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Y ahora que traes? —pregunto sentándose de lado.

—Siéntate bien Joh, me pones de nervios… —le alce un poco la voz—. Y ponte el cinturón de seguridad.

—Ah ya se que pasa —dijo cayendo en cuenta de algo—. ¿No hay cambios? —pregunto volteándome a ver, pero no la mire, fije mi mirada en la carretera.

—Nada… —dije después de un rato de silencio.

Ella permaneció callada durante los cinco minutos restantes del camino, lo cual agradecí, hoy precisamente no era un día que recordase, salvo por la tragedia que toda la familia sufrió.

—¿Cómo esta mi tía? —pregunto Nikki al bajarme del coche, siempre nos estacionábamos juntos, pero solo una vez al año preguntaba eso, lo cual agradecía, porque ella y Ricky se encargaban de que se me olvidara por unos minutos lo que pasaba.

—Sin novedad —dije medio sonriéndole.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a los bolos? Hoy es viernes —grito Ricky eufórico.

—Seguro… si tía Rose los deja… —casi nunca me burlaba, pero quería divertirme un poco.

—Ay primito, sabes que herede el poder de convencimiento de mi mami —Nikki vino a abrazarme.

—Por eso lo digo, ella sabe como volteártela… —ella se separo de mi ofendida. Pero en ese momento el timbre sonó

—Te salvo la campana —me miro entre cerrando los ojos. La verdad que los dos eran muy divertidos, y ellos habían sido un gran apoyo… ok, solo en ocasiones.

—Nos vemos al rato primo —dijo Ricky jalando a su hermana del brazo porque al parecer no quería ir a clases. Ella me sonrió antes de darse vuelta y seguir a su hermano.

—¿Seguro que quieres salir? —pregunto Joh un poco preocupada.

—No, pero no quiero estar en casa —dije acomodándome la mochila en mi hombro, ella me siguió mientras iba hablando—. Al parecer hoy va a venir el doctor para revisarla…

—Creo que lo mejor es que estés ahí para saber como va —corrió unos pasos para alcanzarme.

—Joh, desde hace dos años que el doctor dijo que ya no tenia sentido que la siguiéramos manteniendo viva, eh investigado y hay pocos casos de personas que despiertan del coma después de diez años —abrí la puerta del salón para que entrara primero.

—Gracias, pero ella puede ser una de las pocas… —me dejo pasar primero para sentarse ella junto al pasillo. Era la clase de biología 3, y el maestro entro, por lo que dejamos la conversación pendiente.

—Chicos, a un mes de la graduación… tenemos una alumna nueva —Joh y yo nos vimos, haciéndonos caras.

—¿Quién será? —susurro Joh.

—¿Qué no eras tu la que había heredado las premoniciones de tía Alice? —me burle.

—Pasa —dijo el maestro hablando a la puerta, donde después de unos segundos apareció una chica morena, igual de alta que Joh, cabello castaño oscuro y muy hermosa… pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención, sino que se me hizo conocida.

—¿No te parece conocida? —pregunto repentinamente Joh.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando… —dije susurrándole.

—Hola, soy Sarah Black… pero pueden decirme Sassy —la chica sonrió con más confianza.

—¿Sassy? —Joh se levanto como resorte.

—¡Oh por dios! —grito ella—. Joh… —ambas corrieron a abrazarse. Haciéndome reír por lo graciosas que se veían brincando de gusto a medio salón.

—¡Pensé que no te iba a volver a ver! —dijo Joh, sin dejarla de abrazar.

—Yo también, pero papá me dijo que íbamos a volver… no te pude avisar por que era obvio…

—Si, si… luego se ponen al corriente… necesito comenzar la clase… —intervino el maestro—. Como no hay mas lugares disponibles valla con ella y Cullen… —el maestro me señalo y nuevamente Sassy soltó un grito corriendo a mí.

Claro que yo no lo pude evitar y recibí su abrazo.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —me dijo Sassy al oído.

—¿Te pellizco? —me ofrecí amablemente.

—No, este puede ser un sueño y no quiero despertar… —se separo de mí, y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos por un rato, sus ojos café oscuro me habían llamado la atención.

—Ya chicos —nos regaño nuevamente el maestro. Hice que ella se sentara en mi lugar porque ya no había mas lugares disponibles, solo seria un mes mas, y eso no me haría daño.

La clase pasó normalmente, solo que ahora no podía dejar de mirar a Sassy, la habíamos dejado de ver cuando teníamos nueve años, casi no hubo tiempo de despedirse, no recordaba muy bien ese día, solo recuerdo que terminaron abrazándose nuestros padres, como si hubieran limado asperezas o algo así.

—¿Dónde vives? —pregunto Joh a Sassy al salir de clase.

—volvimos a la casa donde antes vivimos… realmente no me acuerdo de mucho, pero todo aquí a cambiado… incluso tu —dijo abrazándome repentinamente, lo cual me sorprendió.

—Tu también cambiaste —le dije sin dejarla de abrazar, ella había sido una muy buena amiga, según recuerdo.

—¿Para bien o para mal? —sonrió de manera traviesa, recordaba esa sonrisa, era divertido volverla a ver.

—Claro que para bien… —ella sonrió complacida.

—Bueno, bueno… apresurémonos a llegar a la otra clase —Joh comenzó a caminar mas rápido.

—Espera —Sassy me dejo y fue corriendo con ella.

Según recordaba al principio no se llevaban bien, con forme pasaron los años ellas también se hicieron amigas, lo que era bueno, por que no iba a poder controlarlas.

Por obra del destino, Sassy tenía las mismas clases que nosotros, así que podría verla a todas horas.

—Hola —saludo Ricky "seductoramente" a Sassy.

—Hola —ella le respondió igual—. ¿Qué no eres el primo menor de Edward? —termino riéndose.

—Si, pero con mas experiencia que el…—le guiño el ojo.

—Lo siento, no salgo con chicos menores —terminamos todos riéndonos de la cara que había puesto Ricky.

—Soy Rick ¿Y tú? —siguió insistiendo.

—Sassy y tengo novio —eso ya no me gusto, pero que le iba a hacer.

—¿Sassy? —se quedo pensando—. ¿Qué no es la chica lobo? —pregunto burlonamente.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunto ella sin entender de que se reía.

—Es que cuando cumplimos cinco años —me señale a mí y a Joh—. A nuestras mamás se les ocurrió hacer una fiesta de disfraces, nosotros nos vestimos de vampiros y tu de una nativa americana, Joh pensó que eras chica lobo de la saga "entre el crepúsculo y el amanecer" por que llevabas un dije en forma de lobo y no me hagas recordarte de que se vistieron los dos… —voltee a ver a mi primo, un poco molesto por su comentario.

—¿Quiénes? —en ese momento llego Nikki a la mesa.

—Nosotros en la fiesta de cinco años de Edward —dijo Ricky apenado.

—Ay no… no me hagan recordarlo… costaron tres semanas de terapias cuando vi las fotos… —puso las manos en la cabeza y la sacudió un poco.

—Lo siento hermana, Edward me lo hizo recordar… —se disculpo.

—¡Hey hola! Soy Nikki —mi prima le extendió la mano a Sassy—. Se que eres nueva por que yo conozco a todos por aquí —dijo muy segura.

—Sassy… —ella le respondió de la misma manera.

—¿Qué no es la chica lobo? —pregunto después de unos minutos de haber dejado por la paz esa conversación.

—No me hagas recordártelo… —le advertí.

—No te preocupes Edward, los lobos son lindos, la verdad es que en uno de mis animales preferidos… —admitió Sassy.

—Gracias —dijo Niki a Sassy por no hacer que se lo recordara.

—¿Quieres ir con nosotros a los bolos? —pregunto Ricky haciendo cambiar de conversación.

—Seguro, queda el fin de semana para desempacar.

—Pero no lleves a tu novio… —le advirtió mi primo.

—Déjala, si quiere puede llevarlo —me levante a tirar la basura.

—¿Dije algo malo? —alcance a escuchar a Sassy.

Tire la basura y regrese a la mesa, ya cada quien estaba con su tema, cosa que agradecí.

La campana volvió a sonar y nos fuimos a clases, Ricky siguió tratando de conquistar a Sassy, pero ella seguía rechazando cada invitación e insinuación que le decía.

Esta vez me extraño que Sassy no se pudiera a platicar, estaba mas seria. Me concentre en las clases y le preguntaría al final.

—Nos volvemos a ver linda —mi primo seguía insistente.

—Por respeto a tu hermana, no digo lo que estoy pensando —dijo Sassy recargándose a un lado mío en el coche.

—¿Pero que tiene que ver mi hermana? —pregunto sin entender. Entonces Sassy chillo de la frustración y me abrazo tapándose la cara.

—Ya Ricky, vas a hacer que se valla de la escuela si sigues molestándola eh… —le advertí.

—No, más bien el que tiene que irse eres tú… —me contesto—. Hace quince minutos salió tu hermana de clases —entonces Sassy se separo de mi rápidamente.

—Gracias peque, me acabas de recordar algo… nos vemos Edward —se puso de puntitas para despedirse de beso—. Bye Joh, Nikki… Ricky… fue bueno conocerlos… —dijo despidiéndose de beso de todos, hasta de mi primo. La vimos alejarse un poco y subió a un coche, me sorprendió la precisión con la que lo saco del estacionamiento.

—Wow… adoro a esa chica —nuevamente los comentarios inoportunos de mi primo.

—Como sea tienes que ir por Nessie —me recordó Joh.

—Cierto, nos vemos chicos —me despedí entrando a mi coche.

—Pasamos por ti para ir a los bolos… —alcance a escuchar que los dos decían al mismo tiempo.

—Cosas de gemelos —me recordó Joh.

Solo me reí con ella y conduje un poco rápido para dejar a Joh, antes de pasar por mi hermana.

—Nos vemos mañana Eddy —se despidió Joh.

—Hasta mañana Johanna —dije su nombre completo burlonamente.

—Ok, Edward… —dijo resignada.

—Ok Joh… —en ese momento di marcha al coche, apresurándome para que Nessie no se molestara.

Estacione el coche y baje rápidamente, pero como había muchas personas me subí a una jardinera para poder verla.

—Te gusta llamar la atención ¿Verdad? —escuche la voz de alguien conocida.

—Solo la tuya —voltee a verla sonriéndole y ella sonreía igual.

—Pues no te funciona —dijo volteando a ver a otra dirección.

—¿A quien buscas? —pregunte también buscando a mi hermana.

—A mi novio —sonrió mirándome de reojo. Me había quedado estático al escuchar eso, lo que solo hizo que ella se riera de mi—. No, a mi hermano… —seguía buscando—. Supongo que tu a tu hermana —le afirme con la cabeza.

—Mi hermano tiene doce ¿Y la tuya? —siguió buscando.

—Diez… —dije un poco triste.

—Lo siento… —volteo a verla y estaba apenada.

—¿Por qué? —pregunte sin entender.

—Mi papá me advirtió que si te encontraba que no te dijera algo que te hiciera sentir mal… —sonrió y volteo para seguir buscando a su hermano, yo me había quedado sorprendido, pues no tenía idea de que ella sabía.

—Ahí esta… —dijo señalando a un chico de tez morena que sobresalía de los demás, por ser un poco más alto.

—Y ahí viene mi hermana —sonreí al ver que venía atrás de su hermano, al parecer el la estaba guiando entre los demás niños.

—Hola peque —saludo ella dando un brinco desde donde estábamos.

—Hola —dijo más entusiasmado—. Ella es Nessie… —levanto su brazo y la abrazo, cosa que ya no me gusto nada. Me acerque y aclare la garganta.

—Edward… —mi hermana se zafo del brazo del niño y vino a abrazarme.

—No me tienes tan contento —le dije al iodo para que no escuchara Sassy.

—Le dije a Jake que si me ayudaba a salir le ibas a comprar un helado… —igual me dijo al oído. La mire con los ojos entre cerrados.

—Creo que ella le debe un helado a tu hermano… —le dije riéndome nerviosamente.

—Ah no te preocupes, tenemos que llegar temprano a casa de todos modos… —se encogió de hombros.

—Pero si te iba a invitar uno a ti también —dije confundido.

—Ah, si lo pones de ese modo… —dijo como no queriendo la cosa. Solo me pude reír—. Pero yo te sigo… —sacudió las llaves de su coche para que recordara que ella tenia su propio coche.

—Ok, voy por mi coche y te espero haya —dije señalando la heladería que estaba en la otra esquina. Ella volteo a ver confundida y se puso a reír como loca.

—No sabia que…

—Hace mucho que te fuiste… no era de esperarse que lo recordaras todo —tome de la mano a Nessie después de quitarle la mochila para que no cargara.

—¿Porque regresaron? —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar mientras esperábamos nuestros helados.

—Hace tiempo que le están ofreciendo a mi papá una plaza aquí, y como a Sue la van a operar del corazón… pues el decidió aceptar el trabajo y también cuidaríamos de ella después de que la operaran… —se encogió de hombros.

—No tenia idea de que la iban a operar… visite a Charlie hace dos semanas y no me dijo nada… —dije sorprendido.

—Todo fue muy rápido, hace una semana fue al doctor, de ahí la mando con el especialista y después fueron a una clínica mas moderna y le revisaron bien el corazón, ahora ella esta en el hospital de la capital, mi mamá esta con ella…

—Espero que salgan bien… —dije tomándole la mano para reconfortarla.

—Si yo también…

—¿Entonces están quedándose en la casa de Charlie? —pregunte después de un rato cayendo en cuanta de eso, ella se comenzó a reír.

—Tardaste mucho…

—Si, bueno… este… ¿Qué paso con Jake? No recuerdo a el… —dije cambiando de tema viendo a su hermano.

—Ah… el… fue curioso… porque casi pasa lo que paso con tus padres, salvo que mi papá visito repentinamente a mamá unos meses después de… sabes como se hacen los bebés ¿cierto? —pregunto poniendo la misma sonrisa traviesa, me reí con ella y asentí con la cabeza—, bueno, el se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada y la ayudo… el amor les llego mientras ella todavía estaba embarazada, así que después de que Jake nació, mi papá le pidió que se casara con ella… —hizo un gesto de ternura que me hizo sonreír—. Creo que el día que nos vinimos a despedir ellos no vinieron porque prácticamente no tenían nada que ver, y porque mi papá no quería hacer sentir mal a tu mamá, aunque ya estuviera casada con tu papá…

—¿Sabes que no tengo la mas mínima idea de que me estas hablando?

—¿Enserio no le has preguntado a tu papá como se conocieron el y tu mamá? —pregunto sorprendida, pero le negué con la cabeza—, eres hombre… —dijo como cosa obvia—, no es de extrañarse que no lo hayas hecho… —comenzó a reírse.

—¿Cuándo se lo preguntaste tu? —le pregunte un poco molesto.

—Hace como cinco años, al principio papá no quería, pero Leah lo convenció… hasta hace meses que se la historia con mas detalles…

Después de eso me había quedado la duda, pero seguimos platicando de otras cosas y al terminar nuestros helados, pague y nos despedimos al acompañarla a su carro.

—¿Te agrada ella verdad? —pregunto Nessie repentinamente, voltee a verla sorprendido.

—¿De que me hablas? —pregunte evadiendo la pregunta. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—A mi me agrada Jake… —me quede callado por el comentario que ella había hecho, me había sorprendido mucho.

—¿Te traes mi mochila? —pregunto bajándose del coche con la bolsa con los dos helados, en las manos.

—Si, corre —dije saliendo del coche y abriendo la puerta de atrás donde estaban nuestras mochilas.

—Tienes correo Edward —dijo Esme emocionada, levantando una carta a la altura de su casa y moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo.

—¿No me digas que…?

—Si, es de la universidad… —grito emocionada, tome la carta mientras ella se ponía a un lado de mí. Abrí el sobre con mis manos temblorosas y saque las hojas que tenían dentro.

—Le anunciamos que usted fue aceptado en… —Esme no me dejo seguir leyendo porque comenzó a gritar de emoción y a abrazarme.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —pregunto Nessie confundida.

—Entre a la universidad… —grite de alegría mientras la cargaba.

—Felicidades hermanito… —me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla—, ¡Ya vas a poder curar a mamá!

—Cierto… voy a contárselo a mamá… —la baje y corrí escaleras arriba.

—Hola Dennis… —Salude a la enfermera de mamá.

—Escuche el griterío… Felicidades… —sonrió amablemente.

—Gracias —dije dándole un abrazo.

—Ok, ok… te dejo con ella… —salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta al salir.

Pase un buen rato platicando con ella, hasta que papá llego.

—Me dijeron que llego una carta de la universidad —dijo asomando la cabeza, me levante rápido y le mostré la hoja de aceptación—. Felicidades hijo —me abrazo y le devolví el abrazo.

—Estoy muy feliz… —dije separándome de él—, ya podre entender los términos que usa el doctor y unos años mas y podre curar a personas así como mamá —me senté al lado de ella acariciando su mano.

—Me sigue sorprendiendo nuestro parecido —dijo sentándose en el sillón que estaba al otro lado de la cama.

—Si también a mi… veo tus fotos y parece como si fuera yo… por cierto Sassy me dijo que a Sue la van a operar del corazón… —recordé la charla con ella—, pero me sorprendió porque el abuelo Charlie no me dijo nada de eso cuando fui…

—Supongo que fue para que no te preocuparas por ella… espera… ¿Dijiste Sassy? —pregunto confundido.

—Ah si… ella y sus padres regresaron para cuidar de ella… —dije acomodándome en la silla.

—No tenia idea de eso… espero pronto poder visitarlos… —se quedo pensativo.

—Por cierto… ¿Cómo se conocieron tu y mamá? —pregunte intrigado, la platica con Sassy me dejo dudas.

Suspiro— Pensé que lo preguntarías algún día… —se quedo pensativo viendo a la nada—, aunque te tardaste mucho… —levanto la vista y me sonrió.

—¿Enserio? —pregunte sorprendido.

—Nessie me lo pregunto hace años… —comenzamos a reírnos de eso—. Ok… creo que llego la hora de contártelo… —se quedo pensativo.

La conocí hace diecinueve años… yo tenia veintitrés años y ella diecinueve… en Marzo, yo ya tenia cinco años sin estudiar, por lo que me hacia ser un ni-ni… ni trabajaba ni estudiaba, mi padre lo había tolerado hasta ese día que llegue en la madrugada, así que me dijo que el día siguiente iba a ir a trabajar con el… así que para que me dejara en paz fui con el, ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a casa de Charlie y te explique lo que estaban haciendo los chicos con la caña? —pregunto sonriendo, yo asentí con la cabeza—, pues fue lo mismo que hice… solo un rato porque cuando me canse ya no hice mucho, por suerte un chico se corto, no había señal en mi celular y la radio estaba descompuesta, así que salí corriendo del campo y cruce la calle hasta la casa de la chica que había visto, era hermosa, joven y tenia unos encantadores ojos. Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos en su cama… —hizo un gesto gracioso y yo me sentí raro al escuchar eso—, te lo cuento porque ya estas demasiado grande… además aprenderás la lección…

—Pero no necesitaba esa imagen mental —me queje.

—Tu la has querido imaginar… —nos reírnos de nuevo—. Ok, ¿Puedo seguir? —pregunto todavía riéndose, asentí con la cabeza de nuevo—, ¿En que me quede? Ah si… ¿Recuerdas la foto que encontramos el otro día entre las cosas de ella? —pregunto acariciando su mejilla.

—Si, ¿No me digas que fue de ese día? —pregunte sorprendido.

—Estaba aburrido y la tome… —se encogió de hombros—, pero en ese momento llego Charlie… nos vestimos y bajamos corriendo para que saliera antes de que Charlie me viera, pero claro, iba a salir por la puerta trasera… bueno cuando estaba abajo, el iba entrando, nos metimos al baño de abajo y me puso atrás de la puerta, el vino y entro para ver que estaba haciendo ella, pero lo saco e hizo que subiera, así pude escapar… le dije que volvería pero no lo hice…

—¿Por qué no? —pregunte confundido, la verdad en la mayoría de mis recuerdos estaba el.

—Por que no sabía estaba embarazada de ti… —me quede sorprendido—, yo me había ido feliz de la vida a estudiar al otro lado del país, en cambio ella aquí la paso mal, Charlie la corrió de la casa y ella estuvo sin algún lugar donde quedarse, hasta que mi padre le dio trabajo… ¿Es extraño no? —pregunto riéndose, pero se veía que tenia ganas de llorar—, ella no sabía que era mi padre, pero el en algún momento se dio cuenta de que yo era tu padre… pero eso fue después de que nacieras…

—Y cuando volviste, la reconociste y te casaste con ella ¿No? —pregunte confundido.

—Fue mas complicado que eso… —bajo la mirada—, yo estaba comprometido con Diane, una chica que había conocido en la universidad, ¿Nos volvimos a reencontrar? Si, pero no sabía que tu existías… hasta que tu abuelo te incluyo a ti y a ella en el testamento… primero la nombro a ella, no se me hizo raro porque ella había sido su asistente por tres años y dos de secretaria, pero cuando dijo que te dejaba el resto a ti… me quede sorprendido… bueno para comenzar no creí que fuera verdad, tanto que hasta ofendí a tu mamá —la miro cariñosamente—, pero estaba molesto porque en ese momento regresaba de discutir con Diane, la quería y ella termino aventándome el anillo de compromiso, pero eso ya es pasado, total que me tomo un tiempo asimilarlo y también tu tía Rose tuvo mucho que ver en eso…

—¿Cómo? —pregunte confundido.

—Me engaño… —sonrió levantando la vista, se le habían salido unas cuantas lagrimas—, me dio una hoja que supuestamente era la prueba de ADN, pero no lo era —comenzó a reírse—, ya te había conocido… la primera vez que te vi fue en el hospital, donde tu abuelo estuvo internado la primera vez que tuvo un ataque, la segunda fue en la empresa… me había sorprendido del parecido, pero después de analizar lo que había pasado y que Jacob me había contado lo que había pasado tu madre, fue que lo entendí, así que fui a tratar de encontrarte y conocerte, sentía un gran cariño por Bella, ella me había apoyado después de que tu abuelo enfermo, pero cuando me entere de que ella estaba saliendo con Jacob, me dieron unos celos… pero solo quería conocerte, ella no era mi objetivo en ese momento…

Me sorprendió que incluso tu ayudaras —me quede sorprendido sin entender—, cuando fui a buscarla a casa de Charlie, Jacob y yo llegamos a los golpes… tu me defendiste y a tu mamá cuando por accidente Jacob la empujo un poco, seguía tratando de hacer valer mis derechos, y se me salió decir que era tu padre, entonces tu corriste a abrazarme y yo te cargue en mis brazos y por un momento me sentí feliz.

Bella termino aceptando a que te viera, pero yo no quería verte solo los fines de semana, y como ya estaba enamorado de Bella, decidí conquistarla para que pudiéramos estar en familia, y yo fuera tu único padre y vivieras en una familia normal, sin dos de todo… aun sabiendo que Bella y Jacob se habían comprometido, seguí intentándolo, hasta que un día nos quedamos solos en la casa de Charlie y de nuevo una cosa llevo a la otra, ella se acostó conmigo —se rió al recordar eso—, a la mañana siguiente me corrió de la casa, diciéndome que solo me había utilizado como yo lo había hecho con ella, eso me dolió mucho, regrese a mi casa y no salí de mi cuarto por un par de días… como si fuera un adolecente… —siguió riéndose—, pero de mi dependían varias familias, así que salí del cuarto y únicamente me dedicaba a trabajar…

Unas semanas después Bella vino a dejarte para el fin de semana, siempre dejaba que Esme saliera, pero esta vez ellas salió, así que tuve que hacer un mayor esfuerzo para abrir la puerta, ella quería hablar conmigo, pensaba que quería invitarme a su boda, así que le dije que no era necesario, ella comenzó a reírse y me dijo que ya no se iba a casar, así que un poco culpable me disculpe, pero me dijo que ya no importaba, porque de todos modos Jacob había hecho lo mismo, lo que me sorprendió de el… después la convencí de que me diera una oportunidad… y me la dio… un año después nos casamos… —se seco la lagrima que había caído por su mejilla.

—Wow… si era mas complicado… —dije sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír.

—Tanto que pasamos para estar juntos para que al final un accidente la haya puesto así… —la miro con cariño.

—Aun no pierdo las esperanzas de que llegue a despertar… —dije sinceramente.

—Yo ya no se que creer… el doctor dice que pronto caerá en muerte cerebral… y ya no habrá nada que hacer…

Se estremecí al escuchar eso, mi madre se estaba muriendo, esta vez ya no estaba solamente durmiendo…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTEAMoOoEDDIEoOo_

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Yo termine conmovida con la escena… ósea… Edward todavía la ve con amor, como debería de ser…**

**Eddie fue aceptado en la escuela de medicina y pronto se graduara de la preparatoria.**

**Nessie es un amor… es algo extraño ¿No? XD**

**Adoro a los hijos de Rose… Y a Sassy!**

**Estuve batallando con el nombre del hijo de Jacob, pero al final decidí dejarle Jake, así nomas… jajajaj…**

**¿Qué más les puedo decir?**

**Todavía no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos van a ser, pero espero que sean diez como en la otra…**

**Actualizo una vez a la semana, pero no estoy segura que día todavía…**

**Agradecería mas sus reviews… y a las chicas que les ofrecí un premio que se comuniquen conmigo…**

**xoxo (Besos y abrazos)**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! **

**Siento la demora! Pero ahora ya estoy más desocupada y puedo ocuparme de mis historias por completo.**

**El primer capitulo dejo muchas dudas… que era lo que esperaba XD claro que se van a ir resolviendo en el transcurso de la historia…**

**La primera y mas importante que es el tema de Bella… ¿Despertara o no? La verdad si sus  
Alice personales no lo ha visto es porque todavía no tomo la decisión…**

**Por lo pronto les informo que ya hay un Team anti-Sassy… dirigido por Pau… ¿La recuerdan? Es esa que dice ser mi amiga y ahora odia a la pobre chica y peor aun, ahora hasta Zosasy le dice… que mal plan… **

**Pero la tolero un poco por ser Team Joh… XD ¿Alguien más?**

**Y encima pregunta si Eddie quiere con ella… ¿No quedo demasiado obvio en el capitulo anterior?**

**Chequen sus preguntas… (Cuando vean esta carita ¬¬ es que la respuesta es obvia)**

¿Jake se caso con Leah?** ¬¬  
**¿Por que le puso Jake a su hijo chale?** ¬¬  
**¿Como nacen los bebes?** ¬¬  
**¿Edwarcito quiere con Sassy?...tipico** ¬¬  
**¿De que eran los helados?** yo que se… ¬¬ ok, ok… de fresa para Edward porque es el favorito de Bella y de chocolate para Esme…  
**¿Nkki y Ricky vana bobana bin ban boy bana... sorry... son menores que Edwarcito?** ¿No nacieron después que el? ¬¬  
**¿Van en la prepa?** ¿Entonces porque acaba de recibir su carta de aceptación A LA UNIVERSIDAD? ¬¬  
**¿Antes donde vivía ZoSassy- si ya se le quedo ¿y que?-?** ¬¬ ¿Importa mucho? ¡El punto es que volvió!  
**¿Leah no era lesbiana?** ¿Si hubiera sido lesbiana se hubiera acostado con Jake para empezar?  
**¿Por que la gallina cruzo del otro lado?... jajaja esa no me la respondas por que es un misterio  
¿y Nessie tan chiquita y ya anda de querendona?** ¬¬ Las generaciones de ahora están mas despiertas.**

**Ahí lo tienen… ósea… No Way con sus preguntas XD eso se gana por insultar a la hija de Jake… **

**Se que algunas se preguntaron ¿Por qué Vanessa en lugar de Reneesme? Es obvio… porque Bella sufrió con la pérdida de su madre como para que de la nada Edward llegue y le ponga así, si el sabe como se sintió con eso… y puedo inventar que Vanessa es su abuela o algo así… ¿Recuerdan a la Bella vieja que vimos en Luna Nueva? jajajaja**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTeamoOoEddieoOo_

**_- Decisions -_**

**Capitulo 2: – Decisiones –**

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

—Quien te entiende… —nego Joh con la cabeza—. Primero me dices que no sabes porque tu papá todavia guarda esperanzas de que tu mamá despierte y ahora tu mismo reniegas de todo lo que me has dicho hasta ahora…

—Por que antes solo me decían que todavía no había cambios, ahora ya me dijeron que la puedo perder… —tenia ganas de llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer en frente de ella.

—Y no lo vas a hacer… tenemos que pensar en algunas cosas que le regresen las hondas cerebrales… no se… choques eléctricos, acopunturismo…

—Joh, sabes lo que pienso de las medicinas alternativas…

—Si, pero…

—No Joh eso no esta a discusión… —me levante del asiento y salí de los bolos, entre a mi coche no planeaba ir a ningún lado, solo quería estar solo y relajarme antes de que regresara al juego de nuevo.

—¿Estas bien? —levante la cara del volante aunque ya sabia quien era.

—Si, entra, yo voy en un rato —le medio sonreí.

—No te creo… —se movió de donde estaba y dio la vuelta al coche para subirse a mi lado—, conduce —había molestia en su voz. Entonces, no se porque, pero le di marcha al coche y fui obedeciendo sus indicaciones.

—Este lugar es el único que recuerdo completamente… ven, no hay gente a esta hora… —ella palmeo mi mano antes de salir. Apague el coche y salí, ella estaba meciéndose en los columpios cuando llegue.

—¿El parque? —pregunte extrañado, ¿Por qué estaba tan solo?

—Es que parecía como si quisieras salir de ahí… —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Puedo contarte algo? —pregunte sentándome en otro columpio a su lado.

—Soy tu amiga… es obvio… ¿Qué te pasa? —cambio drásticamente de humor al final.

Mientras le contaba ella estaba muy atenta a mi relato.

**Pv. Sassy**

—Espera… —lo interrumpí de repente y lo tome de la mano, entramos a la parte de debajo de una estructura para escalar, no nos veíamos ahí, no es que pensara hacer algo, pero mientras hablaba volteaba a ver a diversos lugares para ver si alguien nos vería, aparte de que se le notaba que quería llorar—, sigue…

Su relato me había conmovido, la verdad yo no sabia que era perder a una mamá, porque nunca tuve una, hasta ahora con Leah, y la verdad la quería mucho, y no quería imaginarme que sentiría si ella se fuera.

Me sorprendí al abrazarlo, la verdad que en ocasiones era muy lanzada, pero con Edward me frenaba un poco. El me devolvió al abrazo y lloro conmigo, lo tenia entre mis brazos, temblando por el llanto, mi corazón estaba dando vuelcos pero me preocupaba mas el.

—Deja llamo a Joh, ella sabrá que hacer —dije sacando mi celular mi pantalón.

—No, ella me conoce… sabe que decirme para calmarme… quiero desahogarme… —me lastimo cuando dijo que ella lo conocía y que sabría que decirle, después de todo también yo era su amiga, pero me abrazo mas fuerte y me olvide de eso, la verdad yo no quería aprovecharme de la situación, así que solo lo abrace y espere a que el se calmara.

Odiaba ver a los hombres llorar, pero era Edward… el mas que nada lo necesitaba… no creo que hubiera alguien en su casa que lo dejara llorar todavía a gusto, hacia muchos años del accidente de su mamá y todos habían seguido adelante, y por lo que entendí, menos el y su papá.

También estaba eso de crecer sin una madre, Leah había llegado a mi vida cuando tenía seis años, no recordaba mucho como era antes, pero la verdad que ella había llenado el vacio que había dejado mi verdadera madre, de la que no sabia mas lo que mi papá me había contado.

—¿Mejor? —pregunte limpiándole las lagrima de un lado de la cara porque el ya se había limpiado el otro, no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Debe parecer raro verme llorar —dijo después de un rato de silencio.

—La verdad —concorde con el—. Pero me alegra conocer esta faceta tuya… —quería que me abrazara de nuevo, pero estaba saliendo de la estructura cuando me di cuenta.

—Gracias por estar aquí conmigo —me dio un abrazo rápido.

—De nada… en vista de que no quieres llorar en frente de Joh, ten por seguro que siempre que te quieras desahogar aquí estaré yo… —le dije sinceramente.

—Gracias de nuevo, pero creo que es mejor que regresemos… se supone que estoy cuidando de los gemelos y mira donde andamos… —rio mientras volteaba a ver por todos lados.

—Si tienes razón, ese Ricky es un pillo… —me reí de la manera en que lo dije, pero era mas para hacer reír a Edward, que olvidara un poco lo que estaba pasando, aunque eso imposible.

Entramos de nuevo al coche y regresamos a los bolos, entramos con helados para todos, esa era la excusa que íbamos a utilizar para cubrir nuestra salida.

—Yo quiero chocolate —se quejo Nikki

—Pero yo lo tome primero y ya no hay mas hermanita… —dijo Ricky encogiéndose de hombros.

—Toma el mío —Edward extendió su helado a Nikki y ella se lo cambio. Comencé a reírme por la cara que había puesto, cambiar un helado de chocolate por uno de fresa, era vergonzoso.

—Dame —dije quitándole el helado de las manos y le di el mío que era de vainilla, algo mas razonable para el, porque movió los labios agradecido, de igual manera le dije de nada.

La tarde siguió sin mencionar ni una sola vez lo que paso, lo cual agradecí, no por mí, sino por Edward.

Pero lo único bueno es que las chicas les ganamos a los chicos, no era trampa, porque ellos si sabían y nosotras apenas y podíamos tener la bola en las manos.

—Listo, ahora pasó a dejar primero a los gemelos y luego a ti… —a lo que entendí es que según los gemelos iban a pasar por Edward, pero fue completamente al revés, yo por suerte había traído mi coche, bueno, recién había llegado cuando encontré a Edward en su coche.

—Ok, entonces creo que aquí nos despedimos… —dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a Joh que fue la primera en entrar al coche y después los gemelos.

—Y a ti… si necesitas algo ya tienes mi numero —dije levantándome un poco para despedirme de Edward, pero me detuvo.

—Te acompaño a tu coche… —me tomo del brazo y lo seguí sin quejarme.

—No me van a robar… pero si insistes…

—Te agradecería si no dijeras nada de lo que te conté… y menos de lo que paso… —dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros mirándome directamente a los ojos, a pesar de que ya era un poco noche, todavía se veían espectaculares.

—Si, seguro —me ofendió que me lo dijera, ¿A quien se lo diría de todos modos? ¿Y con que motivo? Pero estaba más concentrada en sus ojos.

—Gracias —se acerco y me beso la mejilla antes de irse, comencé a sentir un pequeño hormigueo en ese lugar, y también un calorcito en mis mejillas.

Entre al coche y conduje a casa un poco impresionada.

—Son las 8:30 jovencita… —mi padre me sorprendió en la sala.

—Solo es media hora pa… —lo mire tiernamente mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—Pues esa misma media hora esperaba que tardaras —el paso su abrazo por mis hombros.

—Cualquier otro padre estaría molesto de que sus hijos no llegaran a la hora predicha —dije burlonamente.

—¿Crees que no estoy molesto? —pregunto ofendido, no molesto—, claro que lo estoy… si te digo que te espero a las nueve, es porque tienes que llegar después de esa hora… no antes… —me apretó mas contra el.

—Debería de llegar después de media noche —dije riéndome, pero el se tenso.

—¿Sabes que soy abogado cierto?

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —pregunte confundida.

—Que tengo influencias… solo una llamada y te traerán de vuelta… —lo voltee a ver pero estaba riéndose.

—Sabias que estaba con Edward y sus primos… —dije entrecerrando los ojos.

—Por eso te esperaba mas tarde… conozco a su padre, y confió en el… —me dio un beso en la frente.

—Ok, la próxima llego tarde y así estarás contento… —me separe un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Llega a la hora que quieras… siempre y cuando sepas que el castigo merecerá la pena —me alboroto el cabello.

—Y luego preguntan porque no soy normal… —lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados mientras salía de la sala.

—Lo eres… —repentinamente Leah salió de la cocina y fue a besar a mi padre, ella había vuelto solo este día porque alguien se había quedado cubriéndola—, es tu padre el anormal… no olvides agradecer por ello, mi padre no me dejaba salir después de las siete… —hizo gestos.

—Creo que esta noche dormiré en la sala —dijo mi papá dramáticamente mientras subía las escaleras, ella me miro abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa y se fue corriendo.

—¿No vienes? —alcance a escuchar que preguntaba.

—Me voy a quedar un rato aquí —le grite esperando que me escuchara.

Me acomode en el sillón pensando en que hacer para que Edward se distrajera y dejara de preocuparse al menos por unas horas.

Mi mirada se fijo en un sobre que estaba sobre la mesita de centro de la sala, mire el logo detenidamente y note que era de la escuela de medicina.

—Oh por dios… —dije levantándome rápido y la tome en mis manos.

—Te había tardado en encontrarla… —me sorprendió escuchar a mi padre en la puerta.

—¿A que hora llego? —pregunte mientras la abría.

—Poco después de que te fueras… —mamá se puso a su lado y papá la abrazo.

—Le informamos que usted a sido aceptada… —comencé a leer con mas emoción cada palabra pero cuando llegue a esa palabra me detuve y comencé a gritar como loca, Leah se me unió en los gritos y brincos.

—Felicidades nena… —me abrazo fuerte y yo a ella.

—Gracias… —dije sin contener las lágrimas.

—Mi niña va a ir a la escuela de medicina para ser cardióloga… —mi papá se escuchaba muy orgulloso.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —me separe de mamá y corrí a los brazos de el.

**Pv. Joh**

—_Si, pero…_

—_No Joh eso no esta a discusión… —Ed se levanto de la silla, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, molesta me levante para seguirlo._

—_¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Sassy que me la encontré en la entrada._

—_Edward… estábamos hablando y se levanto enojado… —estaba por ir a seguirlo pero ella me detuvo._

—_Que ustedes se peleen es raro… mejor yo hablo con el… no se vallan a poner peor las cosas y luego tenga que elegir entre ustedes dos… —hizo cara de terror._

—_Ok, te espero… —me cruce de brazos y me recargue en la entrada mientras Sassy iba a hablar con Edward._

Debí de haber sabido lo que iba pasar después, pero no desconfiaba de ella. Después de desaparecer cerca de casi una hora llegan con helado, tal vez logro convencer a los gemelos, pero no me gustaba nada la forma en la que Sassy miraba a Edward.

—Listo, ahora pasó a dejar primero a los gemelos y luego a ti… —Edward había acomodado un poco las cosas que llevaba atrás para que cupiéramos Nikki y yo.

—Ok, entonces creo que aquí nos despedimos… —Sassy se despidió de nosotros, ella traía su carro y se iría directo a su casa.

—Y a ti… si necesitas algo ya tienes mi numero —Se estaba despidiendo de Edward, cuando el la jalo para llevarla al coche.

—Creo que te la están ganando… —dijo Nikki a Ricky burlándose.

—Claro que no… Edward es amable, no se me ocurrió a mi, porque la hubiera llevado hasta su casa de ser posible… —dijo aireado.

—Ah pero claro… por ti nos quedamos sin coche… —Nikki cruzo los brazos molesta.

—Yo te dije que ese perro se veía sospechoso, sabía que se iba atravesar pero no me hiciste caso…

—¿Cuántos años tienen? —pregunte riéndome de ellos.

—Dieciséis —dijo Nikki sin entender porque preguntaba.

—Ah, lo olvide por un momento… creí que tenían seis…

—Muy graciosa Joh… yo no lo estaría si estuviera viendo al chico que me gusta con otra… —su comentario estuvo muy fuera de lugar. Le di un golpe en el brazo y le señale a su hermano, que el no sabía nada.

—¿Te gusta Edward? —casi grito Ricky. Yo chille de la frustración y abrace a Nikki, ella era la culpable de eso y tenia que arreglarlo.

—Grítalo si quieres —dijo con sarcasmo—, creo que Edward todavía no te ha escuchado… —se movió y escuche un golpe y después Ricky se quejo.

—Ay! Yo no sabía que el no sabía… —levante la cabeza y se estaba sobando el golpe—, amiga… te estas tardando… —negó con la cabeza—, el fue aceptado en la universidad, y según recuerdo tu no vas a ir en la misma… —me quede en shock.

—No sabía eso… —me sentí mal porque el todavía no me lo había dicho.

—Bueno… su papá se lo dijo a mi papá y el a mamá… —comenzó a decir Nikki.

—Y nosotros escuchamos…

—También eso de que tía Bella se esta muriendo —dijo conteniendo las lágrimas, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta del coche.

—Disculpen… —se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y nos fuimos.

El camino no fue nada para recordar, siempre que Ricky escuchaba alguna canción que conocía se ponía a cantarla y en una ocasión nos contagio a todos.

—Nos vemos mañana primo… —Ricky ya se había salido y Nikki se quedo a despedirse.

—El desayuno… cierto… entonces mañana platicamos… —mientras se despedían yo salí del otro lado del coche para subirme al frente con el.

—Joh, ¿Me disculpas? Fui un completo idiota cuando hablamos hace rato…

—No te preocupes Edward, se como te pone ese asunto… no debí de haber dicho algo así… —le sonreí y palmee su mano.

—Ok, gracias… —dio marcha al coche para irme a dejar a mi casa.

—¿De que hablaron Sassy y tu? —pregunte curiosa, pero el se tenso y se puso nervioso.

—De nuestra discusión… —comenzó a decir mas relajado—, me hizo ver que fui un tonto, y me convenció de que te dejara ayudarme para pensar en algo para salvar a mamá —se le daban mal las mentiras, lo conocía suficiente.

—Ok… entonces tendré que ponerme a trabajar… —dije volviendo la vista al camino—, ¿Te dije que recibí mi carta de aceptación para la universidad? —aunque todavía no llegaba, comente para que el me dijera lo de la suya.

—No, pero felicidades… también me llego la mía… —ahí esta lo que quería escuchar—, pero como después mi papá me conto lo que pasaba con mamá, se me olvido por completo…

—¿Enserio? Wow… felicidades también… —no me podía mover, si me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad Edward comenzaría a ponerse nervioso y se enojaría.

—Listo… llegamos… —me quite el cinturón y salí del coche rápido, el ya se había salido también.

—Nos vemos el lunes… —abrace a Edward.

—¿Y si vienes a comer el domingo? —pregunto cuando me separe de el.

—¿Enserio? —pregunte sorprendida.

—Si, llamare a Sassy y vamos los tres a algún lado… —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ok, entonces me dices para que valla… —no me gusto eso de que iría también Sassy, pero podía hablar con ella y convencerla de que no fuera.

—Nos vemos… saludas a mis tíos… —dicho esto arranco el coche y se fue. Con los sentimientos alborotados, entre en la casa.

—¿Sabes que hora son? —pregunto mi madre molesta poniendo los puños en las caderas.

—Si, lo siento… pero Edward me trajo…

—Eso no importa… —dijo ya no tan molesta—, cariño te llego esto desde hace rato y te juro que tu papá tuvo que encerrarme para no abrirla… —me dio el sobre.

—Es cierto… de no ser porque John necesitaba ayuda con su tarea… —el pequeño salió de la cocina con un tazón de cereal.

—Joh… —me saludo con la boca llena.

—John… ¿Qué te eh dicho? —mi mamá lo regaño.

—Lo siento… no hablar con la boca llena —ya no la tenia tan llena.

—Te pareces tanto a tu papi… —mamá fue y lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza.

—¿Vas a abrir la carta? —pregunto mi padre impaciente.

—Oh, si… —tome el sobre y lo abrí con cuidado, entonces saque el papel y comencé a leerlo.

—¿Qué? —pregunto mi mamá impaciente.

—Están viendo a la futura Psicóloga de la familia… —grite al final de la emoción, lo mismo que mamá, las dos nos pusimos a gritar y a brincar. Hasta John había dejado el tazón de cereal y se había puesto a brincar con nosotros, no tanto porque supiera lo que estaba pasando.

—Me hubiera gustado que escogieras otra cosa… —mi padre se acerco a abrazarme.

—No quería ser traumatóloga, pa no quiero vidas dependiendo de mí… —ya se lo había dicho hasta el cansancio.

—Lo se… pero es simplemente…

—Magnifico… lo se… —quería soltarlo pero no me dejo.

—Es broma… lo que quieras hacer lo aceptare… incluso si hubieras deseado ser actriz… —arrugo la nariz, haciéndome recordar en día en que le dije que eso quería ser.

—Si lo recuerdo… pero esto es mejor… —lo abrace más fuerte.

—Bueno, entonces es hora de festejar… ¿Amor me ayudas con la cena? —mamá tiro del brazo de papá.

—¿Tengo opción? —pregunto riéndose.

—No —dijo ella y se fueron caminando juntitos a la cocina.

—¿Qué es un psicólogo? —pregunto mi hermano.

—Ah… es alguien que te saca el cerebro, lo lava y reprograma para después volvértelo a meter en la cabeza… pero no tienes porque asustarte… dudo que tengas cerebro —pase despacio por un lado y el comenzó a corretearme por la casa, era divertido molestarlo.

**Pv. Nikki**

—Ya llegamos —gritamos al mismo tiempo mi hermano y yo.

—Estamos aquí —grito papá.

—¿Qué hacen? —pregunte sentándome del lado de papá y mi hermano con mamá.

—Estaba limpiando el ático y encontré sus cosas de pequeños… —la caja estaba repleta de ropita y esas cosas.

—No entiendo porque los siguen guardando… —me levante molesta y fui a mi cuarto. Me molestaba que mamá se siguiera torturando, sabía que nos amaba pero ella quería tener otro hijo, por lo que sabía es que algo tenía que ver un accidente que tuvo.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pregunto ella.

—Si… —me había acostado boca abajo en mi cama.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

—Haces que me sienta culpable por no haber podido tener otro hijo… —me tape la cabeza con la almohada.

—¿Enserio piensas eso? —la note extrañada.

—¿Y no? —pregunte molesta.

—Cariño… guardo eso porque no se cuando comenzaron a crecer tan rápido… recuerdo que te gustaba jugar en el lodo y ahora si te ensucias te cambias toda —se comenzó a reír—. No te niego que me hubiera gustado tener otro hijo, pero cuando ustedes nacieron y crecieron… créeme con ustedes dos tengo suficiente… además de cuidar a ustedes dos tengo a tu padre…

—Tienes razón —me destape y vi que estaba llorando al igual que yo. La abrace fuerte.

—¿Bajamos a cenar? —se limpio las lagrimas al igual que yo después de separarnos.

—Claro… —me levante y arregle la ropa al igual que ella.

—Mírate… —dijo juntando las manos y recargando su cabeza—, ya eres toda una mujercita… —se seco una lagrima imaginaria.

—Y tus hombres quieren cenar —voltee a ver y mi papá y mi hermano estaban en la entrada

Corrí a abrazar a papá.

—¿Y eso porque? —pregunto el devolviéndome el abrazo.

—Supongo que lo de tía Bella me tiene sentimental —lo dije bajito.

—¿Cómo sabes? —pregunto separándome y mirándome sorprendido.

—Eh… los escuchamos… —dijo mi hermano quitándome un poco la culpa.

—Te dije que esperaras a que ellos se fueran… —mi mamá paso a un lado de papá y le dio un zape en la cabeza.

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

Regrese a la casa después de dejar a todo mundo en su respectiva vivienda.

—¿Te divertiste? —pregunto mi abue cuando entre a la cocina.

—Por supuesto… —dije animadamente, Nessie estaba sentada comiendo un plato de cereal.

—Hola Nessie… —salude porque ella seguía muy atenta en su tazón.

—Edward —se levanto de la mesa y me abrazo.

—¿En que estabas pensado eh? —pregunte agachándome a su altura.

—En Jake… —me dijo bajito, la mire con los ojos entrecerrados—, no es cierto… —comenzó a reírse como loca—, estaba pensando en papá… —dijo regresando a la mesa.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunte alarmado a Esme.

—Como ves… no ah llegado… al parecer tiene problemas en la empresa.

—Ah… me había espantado… —me relaje y senté en la mesa junto a Nessie.

—¿Quieres un sándwich? —pregunto mientras preparaba uno.

—Si por favor… —ella me dio el que estaba preparando y me dio un vaso con leche.

Después de cenar acompañe a Nessie su cuarto, Esme se había quedado recogiendo la mesa.

—¿Mañana van a venir mis tíos? —preguntó cuando ya la estaba arropando.

—¿Preguntas por mis tíos o por lo gemelos? —pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Los dos? —pregunto sonriendo.

—¿Vienen todos los sábados no? —pregunte dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Si…

—¿Entonces…?

—Ok, solo quiera cerciorarme —dijo la última palabra contrabajos.

—Tranquila… no uses palabras tan difíciles… —dije burlándome, pero ella me saco la lengua.

Salí de su cuarto y fui al de mamá, le di las buenas noches y su beso en la mejilla como siempre.

Regrese a mi cuarto del que había salido en la mañana y no había entrado después, deje caer la mochila que había dejado en el cuarto de mi mamá y me tumbe en la cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Un poco mas relajado entre a la ducha para salir un poco más despejado, tratando de no pensar en la situación de mamá.

Mi mente voló hasta el momento en el que me desahogue con Sassy…

Pero un grito me saco de mis pensamientos, era Nessie, me levante rápido y fui a su cuarto, encendí la luz y ella estaba llorando con la respiración agitada.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunte abrazándola.

—Tuve una pesadilla —siguió llorando en mis brazos.

—Tranquila… yo estoy aquí —me separe de ella y tome su carita entre mis manos—, soy tu hermano mayor y yo te voy a proteger ¿Si? —ella asintió con la cabeza, mi abue entro rápido pero se quedo parada en la puerta cuando me vio.

—¿Sabes lo que me decía mamá cuando tenia pesadillas? —pregunte pero ella negó con la cabeza—, decía: las pesadillas no son reales amor… y me abrazaba fuerte así como yo.

—Quisiera que me lo dijera ella —comenzó a llorar mas fuerte.

—Yo también quisiera que me lo volviera a decir… —mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas con lo que había dicho ella.

Y yo me quejaba porque la extrañaba, pero para Nessie era como una desconocida, solo la conocía porque todavía dormía en la casa, por las fotos de ella, pero mas que nada por todo lo que le contábamos de ella.

Si algo pasaba con mamá, nosotros diríamos cosas como fue una buena madre, una buena esposa, una buena hija, pero ella…

Esperaba que no dijera: No la conocía… pero la amaba.

Porque quería que ella la conociera así como lo hice yo, que la abrazara así como yo la había abrazado infinidad de veces, que la besara pero que ella se diera cuenta.

Y no solo porque nosotros se lo contáramos, sino que fuera por su propia experiencia.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTeamoOoEddieoOo_

**Waaaa! Me odio! **

**¿Cómo le pude haber hecho esto a Edwardcito? TT_TT**

**¿Se dieron cuenta de cómo los demás tienen una familia normal mientras que Edwardcito no?**

**Pero más que nada… ¿notaron que hay dos chicas en torno al corazoncito de Edwardcito?**

**¿Con quien creen que se quede Edwardcito al final? ¿Joh o Sassy?**

**Comiencen sus apuestas… porque yo estoy en un dilema…**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Es el primer año que se los deseo desde que tengo mis historias… **

**Enserio espero que se lo pasen bien… en compañía de todos sus seres queridos.**

**Espero que besen a muchos chicos bajo el muérdago, coman muchos dulces, tomen mucho ponche con pique… XD no las estoy mal aconsejando eh. Vallan a muchas posadas o lo que sea que hagan tradicionalmente en navidad…**

**Nos vemos el miércoles de la próxima semana para un capitulo mas…**

**Espero que me regalen muchos reviews… porque esta navidad va a ser la primera que pase sin mi Iker C. pero estaré con alguien más… hum… ¬¬**

**Jajjajaja… luego les contare sobre esto…**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todas!**

**Este va a ser un capitulo corto porque anoche lo comencé y me dormí hasta las dos de la mañana para traerles algo…**

**Hay veces en las que me revuelvo con las dos historias… dejen me enfoco…**

**Ok… ya…**

**Le debo una enorme disculpa a Pau! Por lo del capitulo anterior… **

**Mana realmente no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal… si te molesto es porque te quiero… TnT**

**Así que no tango mas que decir que espero que disfruten el capitulo…**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTeamoOoEddieoOo_

**_- Decisions -_**

**Capitulo 3: – Un Poco De Felicidad –**

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

—Edward —escuche esa voz que tanto detestaba los sábados.

—¿Qué Richard? —pregunte sin abrir los ojos.

—Ya son las once de la mañana… —dijo como cosa obvia.

—¿Y eso que? —pregunte dándome la vuelta en la cama para taparme de nuevo y darle la espalda.

—Hoy pasa el maratón de A nigthmare on Hell stret… —me sacudió mientras hablaba animadamente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunte volteándolo a ver.

—Si ya se, ya se… pero prometiste que lo veríamos… —chillo como niño.

—Ok… —dije resignado—, deja me cambio y bajo a desayunar y nos plantamos en frente de la televisión todo el día…

—Gracias Eddie por eso te quiero —en eso se azoto la puerta.

—Si, solo por eso —me queje mientras me levantaba.

Mire mi celular para ver la hora que realmente era, porque Ricky siempre mentía en eso.

Pero me sorprendí al ver que tenía un mensaje, era de Sassy.

"_Dormi Bene_" eso era todo lo que decía.

¿Qué rayos significaba eso?

Con esa duda entre al baño a asearme mientras encendía la computadora y salí después de unos veinte minutos.

Abrí el buscador para buscar el significado de esas palabras, pero no había nada, y ni para buscar algún traductor, si ni siquiera sabía que idioma era.

—Edward a desayunar —escuche la voz de Nikki.

—Voy —dije apagando la computadora.

Corrí escaleras abajo y casi me caigo con la patineta de Ricky.

—Si quieres matarme lo hubieras hecho hace rato antes de que me despertara —le dije dándole un zape en la cabeza.

—Auch… ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunto sobándose la cabeza.

—Buenos días… —dije apenado cuando todos se nos quedaron viendo, ellos saludaron y siguieron con lo suyo—, ¿Todavía preguntas? Casi me mata tu patineta —le di un golpe en el brazo.

—Ya hombres… —dijo mi abue mientras me pasaba un plato con el desayuno.

—Gracias…

—Ricky dijo que se la iban a pasar viendo películas —dijo Nikki.

—Ese era el plan ¿Por? —pregunte partiendo mi hot-cake.

—Por que nosotras —dijo abrazando a Nessie—, vamos a pasar toda la mañana jugando…

—¿Y que hay de nosotros? —pregunto tío Emmett ofendido—, se supone que es sábado familiar.

—Pa, pasamos toda la semana contigo… no seas egoísta… compártenos tantito… —ella lo abrazo porque lo tenia del otro lado.

—Mmm… Ok, pero la tarde la van a pasar con nosotros… —nos advirtió.

Entonces todos comimos todos entre broma y broma.

—Listo terminamos —dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, a los que les habían tocado lavar los trastes, la semana pasada nos había tocado a mi y a Nessie.

—Espero que todavía estemos a tiempo de ver las películas… —repentinamente Ricky me contagio su entusiasmo.

—Ok… esa es mi patada —dijo Nikki saliendo de la cocina.

—¿Su patada? —pregunte a Ricky confundido.

—¿Has visto la película "El Origen"? —pregunto alzándose para pasar su brazo por mis hombros.

—No… —dije confundido.

—Por eso no entiendes… en fin… vamos a ver las películas —mi abue y tía Rose habían subido al cuarto de mamá y mi papá y tío Emmett estaban en el despacho.

—¿Qué canal iba a ser? —pregunto cambiando de canal en canal.

—No lo se… —saque mi celular para distraerme mientras el encontraba el canal.

Escribí un mensaje para Sassy.

"No tengo la mínima idea de lo que decía tu mensaje… lo siento. E"

—Listo… —por desgracia ya estaba en la parte del chico al que la cama se lo tragaba y lo hacia papilla.

—Ay no! —nos quejamos al mismo tiempo.

El tono de mi cel me asusto.

"Significa Duerme bien, es italiano… O_o ¿Qué haces?"

Me reí de lo que decía.

"Pues dormí bien, gracias… estoy viendo la tele con Ricky ¿Y tu?"

—¿Quién es? —pregunto Ricky poniéndose a un lado de mi para ver.

—Mira ya casi acaba —le dije para que pusiera atención a la película, yo ya le había visto antes pero por partes.

El tono de mi celular volvió a sonar.

"¿Viendo la tele en sábado por la mañana? Que mal… -_- "

"Según tu ¿Por qué esta mal?"

—¿Ya me vas a decir quien es? —pregunto frustrado.

—No —dije riéndome de las caras que hacia.

—Entonces al menos ponlo en vibrador, me desconcentra —dicho esto se tumbo al suelo con un par de cojines para acomodarse.

"Porque yo estoy desempacando… y tu te estas divirtiendo u_u" respondió.

"Es el maratón de A nigthmare on Hell stret… con Ricky! ¿Eso te parece divertido?"

"Adoro las películas de terror! \(ñ_ñ)/"

"¿Vienes a verla conmigo?"

"Aja… sobre todo porque se donde vives… T_T"

"¿Pero vendrías si supieras?"

"Obvio… ñ_ñ después de terminar de desempacar claro… :p"

"¿Te falta mucho?"

"Anoche casi no pude dormir así que me puse a desempacar… solo me quedan algunas cosas :3"

"¿Por qué usas tantas caritas?"

"Amargado… ò_ó "

Me quede pensando… ¿En verdad quiera que viniera? Después de todo Ricky no la dejaba en paz y si venia ya ni veríamos las películas.

Pero ya la había invitado.

"Dime cuando termines ¿Ok?"

"¿Para que? ö_ó "

"Tu dime y ya veras…"

Fue entonces cuando le preste atención a la tele, pero ya estaba terminando la película.

—Yo abro —grito Ricky saltando del suelo como un resorte y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba abriendo la puerta, ¿Cuándo había sonado el timbre?

—Hola Joh —saludo a mi amiga.

—Hola —la salude cuando la vi.

—Hola… estaba aburrida y vine a verlos… —dijo sentándose a mi lado.

—Son películas de terror Joh… —dijo mi oportuno primo. Ella me miro preocupada.

—Si, lo siento —en ese momento vibro mi celular.

"Listo… ñ_ñ ¿Me dices? 9_9"

—Ahora vuelvo —me levante del sillón.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Joh.

—A traer a Sassy… Nessie y Nikki están haya arriba… —dije antes de salir de la casa.

**Pv. Joh**

—A traer a Sassy… Nessie y Nikki están haya arriba… —dijo antes de salir.

—Esto se esta poniendo bueno… —dijo Ricky dejándose caer al suelo, rodé los ojos y me levante para ir a ver a las chicas.

—No lo puedo creer —chille de frustración al entrar al cuarto de Nessie.

—Hola —saludo Nikki con sarcasmo.

—Va por ella… —la ignore.

—¿Por quien? —pregunto Nessie, pero yo voltee a ver a Nikki.

—Por Sassy…

—¿Sassy? —pregunto Nessie y salió corriendo de su cuarto.

—¿Por qué por ella? —pregunto Nikki después de que Nessie salió del cuarto.

—No lo se… acababa de llegar cuando le llego un mensaje de ella… salió rápido de aquí sin decirnos mas…

—Eso me suena a que tienes competencia… —dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Yo? —pregunte fingiendo confusión.

—Si sigue así el no te va a invitar a la fiesta de graduación... —me advirtió.

—Pero ya me había prometido que iría conmigo… —dije confundida.

—¿Hace cuanto? —levanto una ceja.

—Hace días —me encogí de hombros.

—Hace días no estaba Sassy.

—Ay! —entro Nessie desilusionada.

—¿Qué te pasa primita? —pregunto Nikki abrazándola.

—Ya no alcance a Edward —hizo puchero.

—¿Para que lo querías alcanzar? —pregunte confundida.

—Para que trajera a Jake… —se sentó en su cama y comenzó a juguetear con las cintas de su blusa.

—¿Quién es Jake? —preguntamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Un amigo de la escuela, es hermano de ella… pero me conformo con ella —se encogió de hombros.

—¿La conoces? —pregunto Nikki

—Si, es amiga de Edward, y creo que se gustan —dijo más bajito.

—Como sea… ¿Qué están haciendo? —pregunte cambiando de tema.

—Estaba peinando a Nessie… pero creo que ahora cambiare de proyecto… —dijo maliciosamente mirándome de arriba a abajo.

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

Tenía un par de semanas a que había ido a casa de mi abuelo Charlie, claro que la vez pasada fui acompañado de Nessie.

¿Qué tenia en la cabeza?

—Hola Charlie… —lo salude con un abrazo al salir a abrir la puerta.

—¿Por qué no entraste? Sabes donde esta la llave… —me miro confundido.

—Por que eso era cuando vivías solo con Sue… ahora, y me duele que me haya enterado por alguien mas… —lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados—, que ya no vives solo con ella… sino que la familia de Sassy también… —dije ofendido—, y eso no es todo sino que a ella esta en la capital porque la van a operar…

—Si bueno… veras hijo… no quise preocuparte…

—Ok, pero me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras tu —pase mi brazo por sus hombros.

—Bueno a ella ya la operaron, solo falta que la den de alta… —estaba contento.

—Eso es bueno… espero que este por aquí pronto.

—¿Edward? —escuche la voz de Sassy.

—Hola… —la salude mientras me recargaba en uno de los sillones.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto sorprendida.

—¿No puedo visitar a mi abuelo? —pregunte ofendido.

—Ah, claro… —se pego en la frente.

—Pero yo me voy —dijo el apenado.

—¿A dónde? —pregunte confundido.

—Jake y yo vamos a pescar… —dijo abrazando a Sassy.

—Oh —me entristecí un poco, hace tiempo que quería ir a pescar pero papá ya no quería salir y me gustaba ir con el, no solo con Charlie.

—Siento no haberte dicho pero como Edward…

—No te preocupes Charlie… espero poder ir la próxima vez, tal vez convenza a Nessie de que valla… —me encogí de hombros.

—Si y podríamos ir también nosotros… —sugirió Sassy.

—¿A dónde? —pregunto el papá de Sassy, Jake, realmente apenas lo recordaba pero si recordaba que nos divertíamos mucho—, hey Ed! —saludo estrechando la mano—, ¿Vienes con nosotros? —pregunto recargándose en el sillón a un lado mío.

—No, esta vez paso… pero vengo por Sassy —la voltee a ver.

—¿Para que? —pregunto ella.

—Para que vallas a mi casa… —dije como cosa obvia.

—¿A tu casa? —pregunto Jake sorprendido.

—Si, es sábado familiar y todo mundo esta en la casa… —me encogí de hombros.

—Pero tu lo dijiste… es _familiar_, yo no soy de tu familia… —ella negó con la cabeza.

—Y Joh tampoco y ella esta con mi hermana y prima… —dije como si nada.

—Pero…

—Sassy no seas descortés… ve con ellos y diviértete porque no quiero que te quedes en la casa sola… —le advirtió.

—Pero ¿Y Jake…? —pregunto confundida.

—El se va con nosotros —dijo como cosa obvia—, así que solo quedas tu…

—Ok… —dijo como no queriendo la cosa.

—Yo te llamo cuando lleguemos —le sonrió.

—¿Y si mamá llama? —pregunto preocupada.

—Ella ya sabe que vamos a salir… —le aseguro.

—Bueno, si me la pones así… entonces ¿Nos vamos? —me pregunto.

—Si… Charlie… —lo abrace—, creo que me vas a tener mas seguido por aquí —le dije despacito.

—Eso espero… —me respondió igual.

—Fue un gusto verte Jake… —le extendí la mano.

—Lo mismo digo Ed… cuídala —estrecho mi mano y señalo a Sassy con la mirada.

—No te preocupes… —le asegure, después agarre a Sassy de los hombros y la gire para que comenzara a caminar.

—Nos vemos pa —grito volteando a verlo—, abue Charlie… —sacudió la mano.

—Espera olvide mis llaves —dijo Sassy cuando estábamos afuera.

—Pero no las necesitas… yo te voy a llevar… —le asegure mientras le abría la puerta para que subiera.

—Ok —dijo alegre mientras subía, le di la vuelta al carro y de reojo pude ver que Charlie y Jake estaban en la ventana, pero no los voltee a ver y me apresure a entrar al coche.

—Legamos —le informe a Sassy, pero al parecer le sorprendió la casa.

—Es hermosa Edward —se salió del coche sin quitarle la vista a mi casa.

—No es para tanto —dije apenado.

—¿Tienes alberca? —pregunto al ver el trampolín que sobre salía.

—Em… si…

—Wow… no me voy a querer ir de tu casa —me volteo a ver con esa sonrisa traviesa.

—Pues tenemos toda la tarde.

—¿Entramos? —pregunto bajando la mirada.

—Claro… —la tome de la mano y abrí la puerta de la casa.

—Hola hermosa —saludo mi primo.

—Hola guapo —saludo de la misma manera, pero el quedo sorprendido.

—Cierra la boca se te van a meter las moscas —lo golpee en el hombro—, siéntate —le dije a Sassy palmeando el lugar que quedaba disponible para ella.

—Hola Sassy —saludo mi hermana.

**Pv. Joh**

—Llego Edward —Nessie se quito de la ventana y salió corriendo del cuarto.

—Ven —Nikki me jalo del brazo, ambas nos asomamos por la ventana.

—Oh por dios… —soltó Nikki cuando Edward tomo a Sassy de la mano, por mi parte solo sentí una punzada en el corazón—, ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? —pregunto viéndome sorprendida.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunte confundida.

—Ellos van a estar haya abajo… solos… —dijo a mi oído pasando detrás de mi.

—Claro que no están solos… tu hermano esta viendo la tele… y Nessie acaba de bajar.

—¿Ricky? A el ni lo cuentes… y Nessie es una niña…

—¿Entonces? —todavía no entendía.

—Hay Joh… como se ve que no has salid con muchos chicos —Nikki rodo los ojos.

—¿Y tu si? —pregunte retándola.

—Solo digamos que mas que tu —se encogió de hombros.

—Ok, sabelotodo… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —pregunte resignada.

—Pues vamos a sabotear sus películas —me tomo de la mano y me jalo escaleras abajo.

—¿Ya no vamos a jugar? —pregunto Nessie que venia subiendo las escaleras.

—Si peque… espérame tantito —nos detuvimos al pie de la escalera—, creo que todo va a depender de ti… —comenzó a hablar bajito.

—Pero son películas de terror… voy a tener pesadillas… —dije igual de bajito.

—Sacrifica unas horas de sueño por el… ¿Quieres que Sassy te lo quite? —me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

—No…

—Entonces ve y no los dejes solos mucho tiempo.

—Ok —me gire y la cabeza de Edward sobre salía del sillón, no se veía a Ricky o Sassy. Conforme me fui acercando encontré a Sassy y Ricky tirados en el suelo y muy atentos a la tele.

—¿Me puedo sentar? —pregunte a Edward bajito.

—¿Qué no tienes pesadillas? —pregunto extrañado.

—Si, pero tengo que enfrentarme a esto tarde o temprano…

—Ok, ven —se hizo a un lado y me dejo un lugar.

Comencé a ver la película un poco temerosa, pero no era tan malo como pensaba.

Bueno, al menos Sassy no estaba junto a Edward, que era lo que me había dicho Nikki.

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

Realmente me sorprendió que Joh se viniera a ver películas de terror con nosotros, pero como dijo, tiene que enfrentarse a eso, si quería ser psicóloga tenia que saber como enfrentar sus miedos para ayudar a otros.

—¿Nos ayudan con la comida? —escuche repentinamente a mi abue.

—Yo la ayudo —se levanto rápido Sassy.

—¿Eres amiga de Edward? —la miro confundida.

—Si… oh… lo siento… soy Sarah Black… pero todos me dicen Sassy… —se presento.

—¿Eres hija de Jacob? —pregunto mi abue confundida.

—Así es señora… —dijo orgullosa.

—Creo que te recuerdo… te vi un par de ocasiones —dijo recordándola.

—Hey Sassy… —saludo mi tía Rose.

—Hola señora —la saludo.

—Wow… mira lo crecida que estas… creciste mucho… —ella la abrazo—, pero no me digas señora… dime Rose… —comenzaron a caminar.

—¿La recuerdas? —pregunto mi abue sorprendida.

—Si, ella era un encanto de pequeña… creo que te deje de ver cuando tenías siete… —fue todo lo que alcance a escuchar.

**Pv. Sassy**

—Es bueno reencontrarse con personas conocidas… —dije animadamente.

—Si que lo es… —dijo Esme, me había dicho que la llamara así.

—¿Cómo esta tu papá? —pregunto Rose.

—El bien… de echo se fue con Charlie a pescar… —le conté mientras partía zanahorias.

—¿Por qué no fue Edward? —pregunto Rose a Esme.

—Edward no quiere saber nada de eso… —la mirada de Esme se oscureció.

—Pero si a Ed le gustaba ir a pescar… —dijo Rose sorprendida.

—Lo se… pero ¿Recuerdas a donde estaban cuando paso? —le dio una mirada significativa, entonces baje la mirada y me concentre en partir zanahorias.

—¿Sassy? —me llamó Rose, sacándome de mi concentración.

—¿Si? —voltee a verla.

—¿Es cuchaste? —pregunto Rose.

—No si lo prefieren —volví a bajar la mirada porque sentí cerca el filo del cuchillo en mi dedo.

—Dijimos que no menciones nada de la pesca ¿Si? —me pidió Esme.

—Seguro… ni recuerdo de lo que hablaron… —dije con un poco de sarcasmo, ambas comenzaron a reírse.

—Gracias… Y me entere que Jake se caso…

—Em… si… es algo penoso para algunos, pero me alegro de que papá haya encontrado alguien…

—¿Sabes todo lo que paso con tu papá y Bella? —pregunto Esme sorprendida.

—Claro… ellos me lo contaron… y la verdad no los culpo… el señor Edward y la señora Bella se querían… además ya tenían un hijo… mi papá lo acepto… y lo bueno es que encontró a Leah…

—Me sorprende con que naturalidad lo tomas… —dijo Rose.

—Es que no hay nada que hacer… así pasaron las cosas y todos están felices con las decisiones que tomaron —me encogí de hombros, pero después me di cuenta de lo que dije—, ay lo siento, no me refería a…

—No te preocupes… lo que paso no fue culpa de nadie… —Esme me sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Les puedo ayudar? —entro Joh a la cocina.

—Claro linda —Esme le dijo que hacer.

—Recuerdo que ustedes dos se la pasaban peleando… —dijo repentinamente Rose.

—Ay tía Rose fue hace mucho tiempo —dijo Joh apenada.

—¿Le dices Tía? —pregunte sorprendida.

—Si… —dijo como cosa obvia.

—Rose… —la llame y ella volteo a verme.

—¿Te puedo decir tía? No me hayo diciente Rose a secas… —dije apenada.

—Hubiera sido una especie de tía si tu papá… —se quedo callada y volteo a ver a joh—, seguro… —dijo rápidamente.

—Gracias… —pero aun estaba el hecho de que no me gustaba decirle Esme a Esme—, ¿También te puedo decir tía? —pregunte a Esme.

—Tampoco te gusta decirme Esme —era una afirmación.

—Si, bueno… es que estoy acostumbrada así —dije apenada.

—No te preocupes… eso es bueno… puedes decirme así si gustas…

—Gracias tía —le sonreí y le pase el plato con las zanahorias.

—De nada, ahora esto… así como las zanahorias.

—¿Qué van a hacer? —pregunto Joh.

—¿Brochetas? —pregunte a Esme, recordando que una vez tratamos de hacerlas en la casa pero no funciono muy bien.

—Si, brochetas… algunas hamburguesas y hot-dogs…

—Wow… —dijo sorprendida.

—Una parrillada —dije feliz.

—Mamá nunca ah hecho de esto… —dijo Joh.

—Nosotros lo intentamos una vez, pero al parecer mi papá solo es bueno para las demandas porque no nos salió muy bien la cosa, tuvimos que tirar todo y fuimos a comer fuera —me reí de mi anécdota.

—Si, creo que eso es lo que pasa con nosotros —dijo ella riéndose también.

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

Abue Eme me había llamado.

—¿Si? —pregunte entrado a la cocina.

—¿Puedes hablarle a tu papá y tío para que enciendan el asador? —pregunto mientras batía algo.

—Seguro —salí de la cocina después de ver que Sassy peleaba con un tuvo de papel aluminio y Joh estaba ayudándola.

—¿Pa? —lo llame pero no respondió, toque la puerta y ni aun así, entonces abrí la puerta—, ¿Qué? —me sorprendí al verlo muy concentrado tratando de sacar una pieza de genga—, ¿Esto es lo que hacen aquí encerrados? —pregunte riéndome de el.

Un Shhhhh me cayó, era de tío Emmett que estaba esperando su turno, entonces la enorme torre se cayó.

—Edward —se quejo conmigo.

—Lo siento… pero dice mi abue que vallan a encender el asador… —dije conteniendo la risa.

—Me debes una botella hermano… —tío Emmett se comenzó a reír, mi papá solo le gruño y después comenzó a reírse junto con mi tío, lo que me hizo reír también a mi.

—Ya vamos —dijo mi papá.

—Ok —salí riéndome todavía de ahí pero cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto Ricky.

—¿Recuerdas que por meses hemos intentado saber que hacen nuestros papás haya dentro? —pregunte pasando mi brazo por sus hombros.

—Si… ¿Ya sabes que hacen? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Si…

—¿Qué? —pregunto ansioso.

—No te voy a decir —lo deje ahí mientras regresaba a la cocina para decirle a mi abue que ahorita venían.

—No oye dime —el pequeño me intercepto.

—Ya te dije que no te voy a decir… —dije moviéndome para esquivarlo.

—Dime… —dijo irritado, pero más me hizo reír.

—¿Si te digo me dejas en paz? —pregunte esperanzado.

—Si…

—Tal vez cuando cumplas dieciocho… —me moví y llegue a la cocina.

—Me dices ahora —dijo jalándome del pie y por poco caigo al piso.

—Oye… ya… —le grite molesto pero mas asustado.

—Ok… lo siento… —dijo apenado—, pero no me querías decir.

—Solo juegan ¿Ya? —pregunte molesto y seguí mi camino, dejándolo atrás.

—Ya abue… —dije entrando a la cocina, pero todas estaba sorprendidas, mirándome con los ojos abiertos.

—Lo siento… —dije apenado.

—No te preocupes… Ricky llega a pasarse… espero que no haya pasando nada grave —dijo tía Rose.

—No, solo casi me caigo, pero nada mas… —dije un poco mas calmado.

—Ok… ya solo queda que los hombres dejen de jugar y bajen… —dijo Rose sentándose en una de las sillas de la barra y recercando su codo en la superficie de la barra y la cabeza en la mano.

Después de estar viendo a mi papá y a tío Emmett tratar de encender el asador como por media hora, Esme tuvo que intervenir para que pudieran encenderlo y como castigo les toco cocinar todo.

Yo trate de ayudarles, lo cual fue divertido, porque todos los hombres terminamos cocinando para las mujeres, incluso Ricky estuvo serio en ese rato.

—Tomen —dije poniendo tres platos exactamente iguales a Joh, Sassy y mi hermana.

—Espero no enfermar —Sassy hizo un gesto gracioso mientras le mordía a una hamburguesa—, no me mires así… —dijo con la boca llena pero tapándose con la mano a Nessie.

—Espero que este rico —dijo Joh mordiendo también la hamburguesa.

—Todo lo que cocina mi hermano esta rico —ella, contrario a las otras dos, comenzó con las brochetas.

—¿Esta bien? —pregunte burlándome un poco de Sassy.

—Claro deliciosa… —dijo Joh.

—Nada mal… —dijo Sassy con la sonrisa traviesa que comenzaba a volverme loco.

—¿Cómo que nada mal? —pregunte un poco ofendido.

—Uno de estos días te cocinare una estilo Sassy… —dijo antes de morderle a otra vez.

—¿Cómo son esas? —pregunto Nessie ganándome la pregunta.

—Ya lo veras peque… —las deje platicando mientras iba por mi plato.

La comida fue tranquila y como siempre divertida.

—Listo, nosotras lavamos los platos —dijo Sassy abrazando a Joh.

—Si… —dijo Joh no muy convencida.

—¿Las ayudo? —me ofrecí.

—No, tu cocinaste ahora déjanoslo a nosotras.

—Ok… —dije volviéndome a sentar.

—Mejor juguemos algo mientras terminan ellas —Nikki me tomo de la mano al igual que a Nessie.

—Si —Ricky se levanto y tomo a mi hermana de la mano.

—¿Qué es lo que están planeando? —pregunte cuando vi sus caras.

—Yo nada —dijo Ricky levantando las manos.

—Juguemos verdad o reto —propuso Nikki.

—Ay no… —nos quejamos Ricky y yo al mismo tiempo. Pero Nikki miro a Ricky por unos segundos.

—Si, solo un rato… —dijo dejándose caer en el sillón.

—Ok… —dije resignado.

—Ok… comienzo… Edward —era de esperarse, ¿Por qué me sorprendía? —, ¿Verdad o Reto?

—Verdad —dije rápidamente.

—Sabes que solo se vale un Verdad ¿Verdad? —comenzó a reírse.

—Si —rodé los ojos.

—¿Quién te gusta mas Joh o Sassy?

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTeamoOoEddieoOo_

**¿Qué contestara? **

**Aunque nosotras ya sabemos que va a decir… pero… ¿Qué tramara la maliciosa cabecita de Nikki?**

**¿No les ha pasado eso de que sus primas menores saben más que ustedes?**

**¿O que tengan un primo molesto y que te haga algo así como lo que hizo Ricky? **

**Bueno pues como ya dije en mi otra historia…**

**Espero que tengan un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Que les valla el doble de bien de lo que les fue este año, si viajaron una vez, que sean dos esta vez, si tuvieron dos novios, espero que para este año tengan cuatro… **

**Jajaja**

**¡NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO AÑO!**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

**Les dije que nos veríamos el próximo año ¿no?**

**Claro que ya sabemos la respuesta a la pregunta que Nikki le… pregunto…**

**Solo me queda decirles que… no eh dormido muy bien estos días… ¿Por qué? por el pendiente de tener el libro Oscura (el segundo libro de Guillermo del Toro) en mi poder y no terminar de leerlo, pero ya lo termine… si termine llorando por el pobre Zack desaparecido y también por el viejo Setrakian… snif snif… se petatea…**

**Me gusto su Santo (luchador muy famoso en México) región cuatro… solo que este se llama el Ángel de plata… me dio risa el tipo, le dio un toque cómico junto con mi Gus, y mi ****Vasiliy**** que ahora va a salvar a la humanidad de la peste que dejo El Amo… odio a estos vampiros… son feos y malos… muy diferentes a los de the twilight saga… **

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTeamoOoEddieoOo_

**_- Decisions -_**

**Capitulo 4: – Sabotaje –**

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

—¿Quién te gusta mas Joh o Sassy?

—No seas ridícula… solo son mis amigas… —rodé los ojos y salí de ahí antes de que pasara algo peor.

Sabía que algo tramaba, la conocía.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Sassy saliendo de la cocina.

—Huyo… ¿Vienes? —pregunte tendiéndole la mano.

—Lo siento… le prometí a Nessie que jugaríamos —aun así tomo mi mano—, y tu vienes conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿A donde? —siguió jalándome y termine accediendo porque no me había movido ni un milímetro.

—A jugar… te dije —camino a la puerta del patio trasero.

—Pero dijiste que con Nessie… ella esta… —voltee a ver a afuera y Nessie estaba jugando con papá y mis tíos, lo que me extraño porque la había dejado con Nikki… no, creo que salió detrás de mi.

—Listo Nessie —grito Sassy.

—¿Pa? —ella volteo a ver a nuestro papá.

—Ok, Ed con nosotros y Sassy con Emmett… —dijo rápidamente, entonces ella me soltó y corrió del lado de mis tíos.

—Vamos ocho a siete… —me dijo papá señalándonos a nosotros con el mejor puntaje.

—Ok —me pasó el balón y comencé a avanzar, Sassy se puso en frente de mí y le lance el balón a Nessie que estaba libre, como era de esperarse lo agarro con trabajos pero ella rápidamente se la paso a papá, haciendo otra anotación.

—Diez hermano—le dijo a tío Emmett.

—Jugamos —gritaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

—Pido a Ricky —dijo luego, luego tío Emmett.

—Nooo… denos ventaja… —dijo mi papá un poco dramático—, Nessie es mas pequeña —fue a abrazarla.

—Pero sabe jugar… —reclamo mi tía.

—Pero usa lentes —dijo papá.

—No comiences con eso —lo regaño mi tía.

—Ok, ok… ven Nikki… tus papás no te quieren… —le hizo señas a mi prima y ella hizo un gesto gracioso y todos comenzamos a reír cuando mi papá la abrazo.

—Juguemos —grito Ricky emocionado.

Así que después de una hora de jugar, con un marcador de 35 a 34, ganamos.

Terminamos todos cansados, sudados y yo con un par de raspones gracias a Ricky, un golpe en la cabeza gracias a Sassy.

—No se ven tan mal… —dijo mi abue revisando los raspones.

—NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO —escuchamos los gritos de Ricky, y volteamos a verlo asustados.

—Si, se te infectara… —tía Rose tenia una botella de alcohol en las manos.

—Es en la cara… se vera bien…

—No esa… la de tu rodilla —se agacho para verla bien.

—Solo es un pequeño raspón —dijo Ricky levantándose de la silla, cogió pero logro alejarse.

—Emmett —mi tía lo llamo y entonces mi tío lo agarro de los hombros y lo regreso al lugar donde se había quedado mi tía. Por curiosidad fui a verlo y tenía un enorme raspón de la rodilla a la mitad de la pierna.

—Vamos no va a doler… —dijo mi tía.

—Primero tienen que limpiarle la herida con agua, y ya al final con alcohol… —trate de salvarlo.

—Ok… —mi tía me miro confundida y volteo a ver a Ricky.

—Yo lo curo —grito Sassy ayudando a levantar a Ricky, el no discutió como era de esperarse, le pidió la botella de alcohol a mi tía y se la dio a Ricky mientras ella tomaba el resto del botiquín.

—Deja te ayudo —quite a Sassy de debajo del brazo de Ricky y lo ayude a ir al baño. Una vez ahí Sassy lo hizo sentarse en el borde de la bañera para que el agua no cayera por todo el baño. Comenzó lavándole la herida cuidadosamente, Ricky solo soltaba un gemido de dolor de vez en cuando, después comenzó a buscar en el botiquín y saco una botella de agua oxigenada, la roció sobre el raspón y se comenzó a generar espuma blanca de la herida.

—Ay — se quejo Ricky al sentir un algodón presionado en su cara y en su brazo, de igual manera que en la rodilla comenzó a salir espuma. Se levanto a lavarse las manos y se las seco perfectamente, saco un frasco blanco de plástico de una de sus bolsas del pantalón y se arrodillo abriéndolo, el contenido era de un color café terroso que comenzó a poner con un dedo sobre el raspón.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunte extrañado.

—Es Tepescahuite, ayuda a cicatrizar, se que esto va contra todo lo que estudiare, pero funciona, lo se por mi hermano.

—Por eso lo traías en tu bolsa —dije cayendo en cuenta—, ¿Espera que estudiaras? —pregunte confundido.

—Medicina… seré cardióloga —sonrió ampliamente. Pero comencé a reírme—, ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? —pregunto un poco molesta.

—Edward intenta ser neurólogo —Ricky se burlo.

—Ricky no creo que debas burlarte de eso —dijo ella molesta por su comentario.

—¿Por qué? Oh… lo siento Ed… no lo decía con esa intención…

—No te preocupes… se que tus neuronas son lentas… —me burle también de el.

—Oye… —se quejo.

—Ya chicos… ¿Ricky puedes caminar bien? —pregunto a mi primo.

—Si, ¿Por qué? —pregunto confundido.

—Porque ahora toca el turno de este grandulón —me golpeo despacio en el hombro.

—Quiero ver como llora… —sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Crees que voy a llorar? —dije engreídamente.

—Como una niña… —se burlo mientras salía lo más rápido que su rodilla le permitía.

—Es fue ofensivo… pero bueno… ven —me tomo del brazo y me sentó al borde de la bañera. Tomo otro algodón y lo mojo con agua oxigenada, al igual que hizo con Ricky, puso ese extraño polvo, con cuidado en mi rodilla y también con mi codo. Me gusto la forma en la que se concentro para curarme a Ricky y a mi, su mirada fija en lo que hacia.

Se había hincado para estar mas cómoda, cuando se levanto lo hizo demasiado rápido y perdió el equilibrio, la tome de la cintura para que no cayera y de paso también me caía yo, pero me agarre del borde de la bañera y eso no paso.

Ambos teníamos la respiración agitada por el susto y entonces Sassy comenzó a reírse y me contagio mientras me acomodaba para que no cayéramos.

—Me salvaste de una buena contusión… —se rio pero yo me había concentrado en sus labios, el superior era mas delgado que el inferior, y la forma en la que se curvaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a acercarme a ella. Podía sentir su respiración sobre mi, al igual que yo se estaba acercando a mi, nuestros labios se rozaron pude sentir el calor de ellos, pero…

—Edward —Joh entro repentinamente al baño, yo me aparte para verla y Sassy se aparto de mí—, este… ya me voy… —dijo poniendo una mueca, por instinto voltee a ver a Sassy.

—Ve, yo recojo aquí —dijo Sassy comenzando a recoger las cosas con sus manos temblorosas.

—Si doctora —le sonreí pero ella no me había volteado a ver—. Vamos —dije después de aclararme la garganta.

—Adiós —se despidió Joh sonriendo y sacudió la mano.

—Ok, nos vemos después… —me quede observándola mientras tomaba su bicicleta y se iba, regrese para subir las escaleras y hablar con Sassy, pero ella ya venia bajando.

—T-toma —me dio el botiquín con el alcohol sin voltear a mirarme, lo tome y me quede mirándola, pero ella salió al patio.

Fui a guardar todo a la cocina, regrese a afuera y todo mundo estaba platicando animosamente, ya estaba oscureciendo y al cabo de unos minutos mis tíos decidieron irse.

Me despedí de ellos y de mis primos, quedándonos únicamente nosotros cinco.

—¿Juegas conmigo Sassy? —pregunto Nessie jalándola de la mano.

—Si… —fue corriendo tras ella después de que Nessie la soltó.

—Sigo sorprendido… —dijo repentinamente mi papá.

—¿Por qué? —pregunte sin entender.

—No niega ser una Black… recuerdo que siempre ha sido así de alegre, solo cuando Joh le decía algo malo es cuando lloraba, pero pocos minutos después estaba como si nada… —mi papá rio nostálgicamente.

—¿La conociste de pequeña? —pregunte confundido.

—Si, ustedes estaban juntos en la escuela, veía a Jake y a la pequeña de vez en cuando.

—Ah… —no dije nada mas, la verdad es que todo esto era muy enredado.

—¿Vemos una película? —pregunto mi papá pasando un brazo por los hombros de Esme y otro por los míos.

—Yo voy con las niñas —mi abue se separo de papá—, ustedes escogen cada película… —dijo con ironía, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

—Bueno hijo creo que quedamos nosotros dos… —fuimos a la sala y por suerte encontramos una de terror.

**Pv. Sassy**

Había estado tan cerca…

Adoraba a Edward… lo quería… y el me estaba correspondiendo… o eso fue lo que percibí.

También quiero a Joh, pero esta vez, no, no la odiaba… pero si me fastidio eso.

Termine de recoger las cosas el botiquín y me quede apoyada en el lavabo mirando mi cara, tenia las mejillas encendidas y mi corazón ya estaba tranquilizándose un poco.

Decidí bajar, no tenia caso que me quedara aquí. Iba bajando las escaleras cuando el apareció en mi campo de visión, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, me daba penita.

—T-toma —le di las cosas sin voltearlo a ver, al menos no a los ojos, sentía mis mejillas calientes, era obvio este hombre me ponía así.

Salí al patio y comencé a platicar con Ricky, Nikki… no me gustaba su manera de ser, a pesar prima de Edward, pero no se, había algo en ella que no me daba confianza.

Los tíos de Edward se despidieron irse después de un pequeño entremés. Nos quedamos las cinco únicas personas en la sala, podía sentir la mirada de Edward, pero no me animaba a verlo a la cara.

—¿Juegas conmigo Sassy? —me pregunto Nessie jalándome de la mano.

—Si… —acepte cualquier cosa para escapar por un rato de el.

—Se que eres muy grande para jugar…

—No te preocupes… a veces deseo tener una hermanita, no resulta tan divertido cuando juegas con alguien a hacer pasteles de lodo o jugar con cochecitos, carreras o videojuegos… —rodé los ojos.

—¿Tu mami no tuvo una niña? —pregunto comenzando a sacar las muñecas Barbie que tenia en un pequeño mueble.

—Nop, Leah no es mi mamá, solo la mamá de Jake… —le sonreí mientras tomaba una de las muñecas que había sacado.

—¿Y tu mami? —pregunto nuevamente, sacando ropa para cambiarlas.

—No lo se… —me encogí de hombros—, pero la verdad no importa porque quiero a Leah como si fuera mi verdadera madre… —sonreí mientras acariciaba el cabello de la Barbie que tenia en mis manos.

—Ok, no hablemos de esas cosas… porque ellas van a ir a una fiesta y tienen que estar listas para cuando Ken venga por ellas…

Era divertido jugar a eso, claro que había jugado un poco a esto con alguna niña de mi escuela, pero eso antes de cambiarnos, porque en la otra escuela yo era la rara.

—¿Qué vestido le queda mejor? —pregunto Nessie sobreponiendo un vestido y luego otro.

—El verde… —opine.

—El azul es el favorito de Ken… —dijo como insinuando algo, dejo de lado el verde y le puso el azul.

—Ah mi favorito es el rojo, ¿Entonces sugieres que le ponga un vestido rojo? —pregunte confundida, pero Nessie se encogió de hombros.

—¿Todo bien chicas? —pregunto tía Esme asomando la cabeza entre las puertas abiertas.

—Si abue… —grito riéndose Nessie—, ¿Quieres jugar? —estiro el cuello para verla bien.

—No nena, voy a ver a Bella… diviértanse… —cerro la puerta y Nessie había entristecido.

—Bueno, esta ya esta… —dije tratando de animarla—, Nessie apúrate… Ken vendrá por nosotras y tu no estas lista —fingí la voz para que no sonara igual a la mía, Nessie volteo a verme y comenzó a reírse.

—Espera solo faltan mis zapatillas —también fingió la voz.

Pasamos unos minutos jugando hasta que recibí la llamada de mi papá.

—Otro ratito… —le pedí.

—Sassy —me regaño, cosa que casi nunca hacia.

—Ok… solo deja ayudo a Nessie…

—¿Nessie? —escuche la voz de mi hermano.

—Papá… me tienes en altavoz… —le reclame.

—Quiero hablar con Nessie… —mi hermano exigió.

—¿Nessie la hija de Bella? ¿Para que quieres hablar con ella? —pregunto mi papá.

—Tengo que irme… —le dije bromeando.

—Quiero hablar con Nessie —grito mas fuerte, tanto que Nessie levanto la cabeza, como si escuchara que le hablaban.

—¿Es Jake? —pregunto levantándose rápidamente, sin poder evitarlo me quito el celular de las manos—, ¿Jake? —hablo al teléfono.

—Oye… —le reclame pero entro rápido al baño y se encerró.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto entrando Edward.

—Tu hermana… —lo voltee a ver riéndome.

—¿Qué le paso? —pregunto alarmado.

—Nada, solo que me quito mi celular porque mi papá me llamo para decirme que ya llegaron, pero mi hermano quería hablar con ella y ella me quito mi celular y entro al baño —dije todo rápido.

—Nessie —la hablo Edward golpeando la puerta—, ¿Por qué con tu hermano? —me pregunto confundido.

—Yo que se… el me grito que quería hablar con ella… —me defendí, pero de repente todo pareció tan divertido.

—¿Qué te parece gracioso? —pregunto Edward mirándome confundido.

—Nada —dije tratando de evitar reírme, entonces Edward cambio su mirada, eso no me gustaba del todo, porque estábamos demasiado cerca, igual que hace rato trato de acercase.

—Toma ya… —escuche la voz de Nessie, y me separe rápido nuevamente.

—¿Te llevo a tu casa? —le había quitado mi celular a Nessie y me lo devolvió.

—Em… umhum —asentí con la cabeza tomando mi celular, mis dedos rozaron su palma de la mano y sentí una extraña descarga eléctrica, no le hice caso y le ayude a levantar sus cosas a Nessie.

—Espero que la próxima puedan llegar a donde iban a ir… —me miro traviesamente, solo le asentí porque mis mejillas se habían encendido de nuevo.

Después de buscar a tía Esme para despedirme, me despedí del señor Edward y salimos de la casa con Nessie detrás de nosotros.

—Voy con ustedes —dijo abriendo la puerta pero Edward la detuvo.

—Sube —me abrió la puerta con su mano libre.

Me subí y cerré la puerta para no escuchar lo que tenia que decir.

Alcance a escuchar que Nessie dijo chaperona, me comencé a reír y en ese momento ella subió y Edward cerró la puerta, dio rápidamente la vuelta y me sonrió al subir. Condujo rápidamente a mí ahora casa.

Abrí la puerta dispuesta a salir, pero me regrese y le di un beso cerca de los labios.

—Nos vemos —salí rápido y corrí a la casa, usualmente no era así, pero Edward hacia que actuara así.

—¿Por qué entraste corriendo? —pregunto papá separándose de la ventana.

—¿Eh? —pregunte confundida.

—¿Y Nessie? —pregunto Jake empujándome a un lado de la puerta y salió a ver, pero regreso rápido.

—Ya se fueron… —dijo molesto.

En ese momento me llego un mensaje de Edward.

"_Dormi Bene_"

Claro que no le conteste, pero una enorme sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

—Sassy… —papá me miro con una mirada acusadora.

—Ya cene… —dije dándole un beso—, nos vemos mañana —dicho esto corrí a mi cuarto y me tumbe en mi cama emocionada.

**Pv. Joh**

—¿Bueno? —contesto Nikki.

—Hace rato no pude contarte, pero encontré a Edward y Sassy a punto de besarse… —chille de frustración.

—¿Qué? —casi grito Nikki.

—Si, no se besaron porque entre al baño.

—Pensé que el tonto de Edward iba a irse mas lento… —Nikki hablo como si nada de su primo.

—No le digas tonto… —lo defendí.

—Como sea… necesitamos hacer algo… sino pronto te dirá que te busques a alguien mas para el baile, eso sin contar que ya no lo tendrás para ti…

—¿Pero que hago entonces? —pregunte confundida.

—Tú déjamelo a mí.

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

Una larga semana había pasado y no tuve ninguna oportunidad de hablar con Sassy a solas. Si no era Joh era Nikki, pero no podía hablar con ella.

Solo cruzábamos unas cuantas miradas y me encantaba cuando ella se sonrojaba.

—Mañana vamos a ir las tres a buscar vestido para la graduación —comento Nikki en el desayuno, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Quiero ir —pidió Nessie.

—No linda, ellas van a pasar todo el día buscando vestidos, podrás participar en eso cuando tengas unos cuantos años mas… —dijo mi abue.

—¿Cuántos? —pregunto ella.

—Un par mas… cuando puedas pasar horas y horas caminando de tienda en tienda —dijo nostálgicamente tía Rose.

—Cariño, la semana que viene vamos nosotros cuatro a comprarte ropa ¿Si? —papá hablo con ella y ella asintió contenta.

—¿Va a venir Sassy? —pregunto repentinamente Nessie.

—Nop —negué con la cabeza sin voltear a ver a Nikki—, pero vamos a ir a ver a Joh a su casa —dije para despistar.

—¿Joh? —pregunto decepcionada.

—Sip —hice una mueca.

—Ok —Nessie también hizo un gesto.

El desayuno termino y cada quien se fue a hacer lo suyo, nosotros dos íbamos a ver a "Joh" en la tarde.

—Así que tu y Sassy eh —Ricky me paso el brazo por los hombros.

—Ricky no molestes… —dije empujándolo.

—No es eso… solo que se me hace raro… después de todo iban a ser medios hermanos… ¿Qué pensaría tío Edward? ¿O tía Bella cuando despierte?

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Vamos a ir a ver a Joh? —pregunto Nessie entrando al cuarto de mamá donde estaba yo.

—No íbamos a ir con Joh… —dije sin apartar la vista de mamá—, íbamos a ver a Sassy.

—Si, vamos… —entro al cuarto y me movió del hombro.

—No Nessie, ella no va a estar en casa…

**Pv. Sassy**

Toda la semana había estado cerca de Nikki y Joh, al principio me pareció que no querían que estuviera cerca de Edward, pero después de unos días me pareció que estaba siendo paranoica.

Como era la única con coche en esos días, iríamos en mi coche, a buscar un vestido para la fiesta de graduación, aunque faltaban dos semanas, Nikki decía que era mejor ir antes para que hubiera de donde escoger.

—¿Con quien vas a ir al baile? —pregunto repentinamente Joh, que estaba al lado mío.

—Todavía no tengo con quien ir —me encogí de hombros.

—Joh va a ir con Edward —Nikki asomo su cabeza entre los asientos.

—Ah… —dije sin quitar la vista del camino.

—Es que Edward me prometió que iríamos al baile juntos si no encontrábamos con quien ir… —se apresuro a decir Joh.

Sentí una punzada en el corazón al escuchar eso de que ellos dos iban a ir juntos, pero que le iba a hacer, el ya le había prometido que irían juntos.

—Aquí —dijo Nikki señalando el centro comercial. Entre al estacionamiento y bajamos del coche.

—Recuerden es el piso dos —dije antes de que se serraran las puertas del elevador, pero no recibí respuesta, no le di importancia y esperamos a llegar al piso principal.

Un montón de tiendas nos recibieron, C&A por un lado, Tous por el otro… la verdad no me interesaban esas cosas, pero era importante llevar vestido a la fiesta.

—¿Cuál va a ser el tema? —pregunto Nikki.

—Casino…

—Tengo algo en mente —dijo Nikki comenzando a imaginar.

—Yo comprare dos vestidos —dije mirando los aparadores.

—¿Dos? —pregunto Joh.

—Si, uno para la ceremonia y otro para la fiesta.

—Pero si vamos a llevar toga —dijo Joh confundida.

—Como se ve que te hace falta más experiencia como mi amiga Sassy… —ella paso su brazo por mi hombro.

—Pero, pero…

—Ay ven… nosotras te ayudamos…

Pasamos de tienda en tienda buscando los vestidos perfectos, yo ya tenía el primero, era uno strapless azul con un listón negro en la cintura.

—Ese, ese —grito Joh apuntando con el dedo un vestido azul de tela medio trasparente, claro que yo no sabía mucho de esas cosas, pero era bonito.

—Es perfecto —dijo Nikki tomándonos de las manos para entrar.

Nikki hizo entrar al probador a Joh para que se probara el vestido que le había gustado.

—Tu y Edward eh… —dijo Nikki con una mirada traviesa y acusadora.

—¿Yo y el que? —pregunte fingiendo que no entendía de que me hablaba.

—Eh visto como se miran… no se como que se me hace raro… después de todo iban a ser medios hermanos… ¿No? —me miro confundida con un gesto en la cara.

—Si, pero eso no paso… —dije sabiendo por donde iba la cosa.

—Pero tu papá… ¿Qué dirá si se entera? —pregunto confundida, yo ya había hablado con el—, después de todo el es el hijo de la mujer a la que amó…

—No tiene nada que decir o hacer… será mi decisión…

—¿Me pregunto como reaccionara mi tío Edward a todo esto? ¿O tía Bella si despierta?

—¿Cómo me veo? —pregunto Joh saliendo del probador.

—Te queda perfecto… y mira lo que encontramos… —camino a atrás de un estante donde había ropa doblada.

—Wow… se parece a este pero largo —se animo al verlo—, ¿Qué opinas Sassy? —volteo a verme.

—Creo que ahora vuelvo… —dije sintiendo mi estomago revolverse, fui al baño pero nada paso, entonces regrese a la tienda donde había comprado el vestido y les pedí que me lo cambiaran por uno igual pero en rojo, que había sido mi primera elección, solo había escogido el azul por Edward.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunto Joh cuando las encontré en la tienda todavía.

—No, creo que lo que comí me hizo daño —mentí—, voy a llevarme ese rojo para que terminemos y nos vallamos… —dije señalando uno que me había gustado, aunque me hubiera gustado seguir viendo mas, repentinamente no me sentía de ánimos.

Salimos de la tienda y fuimos directo al estacionamiento, de regreso no hable, mientras que Joh y Nikki no dejaron de comentar de cualquier cosa que pasara.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo Nikki a la que era la última que me faltaba dejar en su casa, me despedí de lejos y conduje de regreso a casa.

—Llegaste pronto —dijo papá que esta vez no había salido de pesca.

—Si, es que me sentí un poco mal… ¿Quieres ver los vestidos? —fingí una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tienes? —pregunto poniendo la mano en mi frente y después en mi cuello—, fiebre no es… ¿Te duele el estomago? —pregunto preocupado.

—No, solo que lo siento un poco revuelto… —me toque el estomago—, ¿Podemos dejar esto de los vestidos para después? —fui rápido a mi cuarto y me encerré poniéndole seguro a la puerta.

Sentía como que el aire me faltaba, me tumbe en el piso abrazando mis piernas, no podía llorar, pero tenia ganas de hacerlo.

**Pv. Nikki**

—¿Qué le dijiste? —pregunte a mi hermano.

—Lo que tú me dijiste —dijo a la defensiva.

—Ok, gracias… Toma a Emmy —dije dándole su oso de peluche que le había prometido buscar.

—Eres buena buscando… para la próxima quiero que encuentres mi moneda de la suerte… —dijo saliendo de mi cuarto.

Mi plan estaba terminando.

Si con lo que le dijimos a Edward y Sassy no se separaban… Entonces las 14 veces que eh visto El Origen no sirvieron de nada…

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

—Mamá necesito que despiertes y que me digas que puedo estar con ella…

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTeamoOoEddieoOo_

**Woooo… no se a ustedes pero me gusto este cap…**

**Nikki no es mala… solo que no sabe las consecuencias de lo que hace… eso de meterle ideas a ellos para separarlos… **

**Enserio si no han visto El Origen… y ya se que choco con esto… pero véanla… esta interesante… **

**Son la 1:05 a.m. **

**Acabo de terminar el capitulo pero ustedes lo van a leer hasta dentro de muchas horas, cuando valla al ciber…**

**Lo que me deja con que cero que voy a cambiar mi nombre… ahora seré: **

**-3DiT-****Fetorski- Elizalde- ** **o** **-3DiT-**** Elizalde -Fetorski- **

**Jajaja… un ucraniano y un mexicano… jajjajaa claro que eso será cuando amanecer 2 haya salido, ósea el fin de todo esto…**

**No se olviden de mis reviews, que son los que me tienen despierta a esta hora para cumplirles con mi palabra… **

**¿Qué le van a pedir a los reyes magos? **

**Yo mi libro de Oscura para que no lo lea en la compu y espero que les queden novios todavía… sino pues un coche… XD**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holap!**

**Una semana más ha pasado… **

**¿Qué si tengo algo que contar?**

**Pues es una queja para los reyes… ósea me porte súper bien los últimos días del año, corte con Iker para quedarme solo con Ricky… le deje Kellan a Cassandra todas estas vacaciones, no hable con Taylor porque me enoje con el… ¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Yo enojada con el? Pues si! me dejo ahí en nuestro departamento por ir son su noviesucha esa… en fin… le devolví a Ricky el Audi que me había regalado, estuve viajando a Barcelona para ver a David… esperen… creo que por el no me trajeron nada… santo dios! **

**Aun así ya no importa mucho, David termino lo nuestro porque su esposa va a tener un hijo… que mas bien siento que es pretexto porque Ricky ya va para el tercero y aun así sigue conmigo… en fin… este mes que pase con el fue el mejor, porque el me ayudo a olvidarme de Iker… Gracias por estos días David… ;-)**

**También que probablemente la historia ahora tenga quince capítulos… ¿Por qué tan larga?**

**Pues nos falta cuando desconectan a Bella, su funeral, su testamento y todo eso… jajajaj… todavía sigo pensando si despertarla o no… **

**¿Por qué? ¿Qué no les dije que esta historia esta enfocada a Edwardcito? ¿Entonces porque preguntan por Bella? Ella sigue ahí acostadita durmiendo… **

**Espero que disfruten este capitulo… y recuerden que cuando hay letras en cursiva es mi punto de vista ¿Ok?**

**Otra cosa, en mi perfil acabo de poner imágenes de los personajes, solo nos quedaba saber quienes eran los gemelos y el chico nuevo, una así pongo a Joh y a Sassy, les debo a John y Jake. ****XD**

_**Enjoy it!**_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTeamoOoEddieoOo_

**_- Decisions -_**

**Capitulo 5: – Odio –**

**Pv. Sassy**

No había recibido ningún mensaje de Edward en todo el fin de semana, por la tarde del domingo salí de casa para ir al parque al que había llevado Edward, por si acaso lo encontraba ahí, pero no.

Estaba confundida, no sabia que pensaría Edward sobre lo nuestro, si es que había un nuestro, pero quería hablar con el.

—Sarah —me hablo el maestro de Biología al entrar al salón, Edward no me había vuelto a ver y tampoco platicaba con Joh.

—¿Si? —me quede a medio camino dándome vuelta.

—Siéntate con Anthony —el profesor me señalo a mi compañero rubio de ojos azul oscuro, casi confundiéndose con verde, la verdad es que pensaba que era un idiota, como cualquier jugador de americano.

—Pero…

—Ve… ahora les explico —espero a que me sentara para hablar.

—Hola —saludo Anthony, normalmente, sin burla ni nada.

—Hola —lo salude igual.

—Bueno, su compañera Caroline tuvo un accidente, no se alarmen esta bien, solo que perderá estas ultimas semanas…

—Pobre Caroline —dijo Anthony.

—¿Era tu compañera no? —pregunte para hacer conversación—, ¿Hablaste con ella?

—Si… se fracturo la pierna y un par de costillas, ahora me acabo de quedar sin pareja para el baile… —dijo el agachado la mirada.

—Yo no tengo con quien ir… ¿Quieres ir conmigo? —me ofrecí sintiendo pena por el chico, ya había planeado ir sola al baile de todos modos.

—¿Enserio? —pregunto esperanzado.

—¿Por qué no iría contigo? —pregunte confundida.

—Pensé que me detestabas… después de todo… soy como soy… —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Entonces? —pregunte confundida.

—¿Qué color será tu vestido? —volteo a verme con una sonrisa torcida.

—Rojo —le sonreí.

—Ok… ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helando terminando la escuela? —me invito.

—Tengo que ir a recoger a mi hermano a la escuela —negué con la cabeza.

—Yo también… mi hermano estudia ahí… —sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Por qué no te eh visto? —entrecerré los ojos.

—Yo a ti si… pero como no te despegabas de Edward… —rodo los ojos.

—Ah —no pude evitar bajar la mirada.

—¿Te peleaste con el? —pregunto apartando el cabello que había caído de mi hombro, para poder verme.

—Algo así… —me encogí de hombros y voltee a ver al frente—, ¿Dónde esta el maestro? —pregunte cuando no lo vi.

—Quien sabe —el se encogió de hombros—, ¿Enserio no me recuerdas? —pregunto con esa sonrisa torcida que mas bien parecía una mueca.

—No me digas… —le pedí, lo mire y examine su rostro, tratando de recordar algo—, eres un niño al cual golpee en la primaria… —le dije haciendo un gesto de disculpa.

—Sip… me hiciste una cirugía plástica con tu puño… —se toco la nariz—, la verdad estaba muy chata, ahora se ve mejor ¿no? —sonrió mostrando una perfecta línea de dientes.

—Creo que si —me reí junto con el, pero después me quede viéndolo para tratar de recordarlo.

—¿No eres el chico que le dijo a Joh que tenia pelos de elote en lugar de cabello? —pregunte entre cerrando los ojos.

—El mismo —dijo sonriendo y cuadrando los hombros como si estuviera orgulloso de eso.

—Ay si… pase toda una semana contigo para que me perdonaras… —dije con un poco de pena.

—Y fue una buena semana —sonrió de esa forma como cuando te coquetean.

—Bueno chicos… —hablo el maestro, así que tuve que desviar la mirada, gracias al cielo—, día de experimento… —dijo animado comenzando a repartir unas hojas.

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

¿Por qué demonios Sassy parecía más hermosa hoy?

Traía una blusa de tirante delgado entre morada y rosa, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos de esos sin tacón parecido al de las bailarinas de ballet.

Pero el punto era que no estaba enfrente de mi, al contrario, estaba atrás, muy atrás, podía escuchar su risa junto con la del tal Anthony.

—Edward concéntrate —me dijo Joh mientras cortaba un trozo de una planta que el maestro nos había dado.

Trate de poner atención pero no podía.

—Listo —gritaron Sassy y Anthony al mismo tiempo. El maestro fue a ver lo que habían hecho.

—Los ganadores del diez y la cebolla dorada con Sarah y Anthony… —regreso a la mesa para recoger el trofeo.

—Gran cosa —dijo Joh molesta.

Terminamos poco después que ellos, mientras nosotros limpiábamos nuestros instrumentos ellos salieron riéndose de quien sabe que cosa.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunte un poco impaciente.

—Listo —Joh tomo sus cosas y nos fuimos en dirección a la siguiente clase, en esta también estaba Anthony y Sassy se volvió a sentar a su lado.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Joh pasándome la mano frente a mi cara, tenia la mirada figa en ellos.

—Si… —voltee a ver a mi cuaderno, donde tenía la tarea que había dejado la maestra un día antes.

Las demás clases pasaron igual, Sassy se sentaba en algún lugar vacio lejos de nosotros.

—¿Por qué Sassy no ha hablado con nosotros? —pregunto repentinamente Joh.

—No tengo idea…

—Por aquí… —grito Nikki alzando la mano para que la viéramos. Llegamos con nuestras bandejas de comida.

—Sassy —grito Ricky y yo voltee a verla, ella le hizo un gesto de disculpa y se fue a sentar junto con Anthony.

—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunto Nikki confundida.

—No lo se… esta así desde la primera clase —dijo Joh confundida.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado? —pregunto Nikki preocupada.

**Pv. Sassy**

Después de terminar la primera clase un mensaje me había llegado desde el celular de Nikki.

"_Ed y Joh andan! Que emoción… por fin Ed se decidió a decirle lo que sentía por ella…"_

Había sentido una punzada en el corazón.

—¿Qué tienes? —pregunto Anthony pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Nada —trate de sonreír.

—Eso no parece nada… —dijo haciendo su mueca—, ven… te vas a sentar conmigo y los chicos…

—Sassy —escuche el grito de Ricky, voltee a verlo y le hice un gesto para que supiera que no iba a sentarme con ellos, no por hoy, me sentiría más mal si veía a la feliz pareja.

Ese Edward era un… no, no podía insultarlo, lo quería demasiado como para eso.

—Ella es Sassy —dijo Anthony presentándome a sus compañeros y novias de ellos.

—Hey una Edward´s girls… ¿A que debemos el honor? —pregunto uno burlonamente.

—En primer lugar… no soy ninguna chica de Edward, en segundo… si es un honor entonces no tienes que cuestionar… sino agradecer… —me senté viéndolo retadoramente.

—Tiene carácter… —dijo sonriendo y levanto la mano—, dame cinco —lo mire desconfiada pero termine chocándolas con el. Los chicos aullaron y todo el mundo nos volteo a ver, era genial la forma en la que ellos se llevaban, como una familia.

—Hermano… no dejes que esta se te valla —le dijo alguien que no alcance a ver quien, porque cuando voltee todos me estaban viendo.

—¿Esta? —pregunte entrecerrando los ojos a Anthony.

—Hermano… ella y yo… no hay nada… —dijo el negado con la cabeza y haciendo énfasis con las manos.

—Aja… y por eso la vas a llevar al baile —dijo el mismo chico de nuevo, ahora pude ver que era un chico de raza negra, con una divertida cara.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto el atónito.

—Delilah… —dijo otro mas atrás de el— ella escucho como ella te invitaba a ti —los demás se burlaron, no quise defenderlo para no empeorar su situación.

—¿Y? —pregunto el levantando la ceja.

—Ok, ok… —le dijo el chico que había hablado.

—Solo porque eres el capitán… —le dijo el chico como advertencia a Anthony.

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

—Nunca habían hecho tanto ruido —dijo Ricky mirando a los chicos de la mesa en la que Sassy se había sentado.

—Escuche que el problema de la cita para el baile de Sassy esta resuelto —dijo Nikki recargando su barbilla en su palma.

—¿Como? —pregunto Joh.

—Al parecer va a ir con Anthony… —volteo a ver a la escandalosa mesa. Voltee a ver a Sassy y estaba riéndose con los demás chicos.

**Pv. Sassy**

Había terminado otra semana, y yo y Anthony nos hacíamos mas amigos… ya conocía a su hermano, el cual venia de vez en cuando a casa para jugar con el mío.

—¿Llamo Edward? —levante la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, no podía ver nada, pero supuse se Charlie y papá estaban junto a las escaleras.

—Si, dijo que quería hablar contigo para saber como estabas, pero no me dijo si iba a volver a llamar —le dijo papá.

—El nunca llama —dijo Charlie pensativamente.

—Tal vez se peleo con Sassy y no quiere venir para no molestarla… —sugirió mi papá.

—Ahora vuelvo —dije saliendo de la casa, tome mi coche y conduje un rato, entonces recordé que me hacían falta unas zapatillas para los vestidos, así que fui al centro comercial donde había comprado los vestidos.

Aprovecharía que la toga seria negra para comprar unos para el vestido del listón negro, que era el que iba a utilizar.

—Hola… —escuche una voz muy conocida detrás de mí.

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

¿Por qué había aceptado la invitación al cine?

Después de todo me iba a aburrir… si Joh venia era seguro que veríamos una romántica, de esas en las que las parejas terminan felices y contentos… ya comenzaba a dudar de que eso pasara realmente.

—¿Cuál quieren ver? —pregunte parándome en frente de los carteles de las películas que estaban exhibiendo.

—Cloacas —dijo rápidamente Ricky.

—Hay no… mejor el príncipe de piedra —dijo Nikki señalando el gran cartel con una pareja sonriéndose.

—No… —dije cortantemente.

—Pero, pero…

—Dividámonos… —dijo Ricky rápidamente.

—¿Nos van a dejar solas? —pregunto Nikki molesta.

—Si… —dije caminando a la taquilla para comprar nuestro par de boletos y los de ella, por suerte ambas funciones eran a la misma hora.

—Llévaselos —le dije a Ricky para ir a comprar palomitas.

—Gracias —dijo una voz bastante conocida, entonces ella se dio la vuelta y por poco choca conmigo—, lo siento —Sassy se disculpo sin levantar la mirada iba concentrada en que no se cayeran las palomitas, de reojo vi a Anthony que llevaba un par de refrescos.

—Listo… Nikki esta como fiera, pero no le quedo de otra… —Ricky se pidió sus palomitas y refresco, y uno igual para mí.

—Nos vemos al final de la película —dijo Joh un poco bajo, Nikki estaba pidiendo un refresco de dieta. No le dije nada solo le asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tienes? —pregunto Ricky entrando a la sala.

—¿No te cansas de ver siempre las películas que tu hermana elige? —pregunte fastidiado.

—Si tienes razón… —siguió caminando y tal y como esperaba Sassy estaba sentada junto a Anthony en las filas de en medio.

—Ven aquí —dije sentándome en un buen ángulo para la película y para que viera lo que pasaba con ellos.

La película estuvo buena, pero no le puse demasiada atención. Cada que pasaba una escena de miedo extremo bajaba la mirada para ver la reacción de Sassy.

Al terminar la película hice que Ricky saliera rápidamente para que ella no nos viera.

—¿Cómo estuvo su película? —nos preguntaron las chicas que tenían los ojos rojos, probablemente la película las hizo llorar.

—Genial… ¿No Edward? —me pregunto mi primo, pero estaba tratando de encontrar a Sassy, cosa que no pude hacer.

—Si… ¿Ahora que hacemos? —pregunte metiendo mis manos a los bolsillos.

**Pv. Joh**

Por fin había llegado el gran día… mi mamá me había ayudado a plancharme el cabello y maquillado.

—Te ves hermosa… —chillo mi madre contenta.

—Gracias… —sentí mis mejillas calientes.

—Vámonos llegaremos tarde —entro mi papá al cuarto y se me quedo viendo sorprendido—, Joh… —camino a donde yo estaba y me abrazo.

—Jazz no la vallas a despeinar —lo regaño mamá.

—Lo siento… vamos —me paso el brazo por los hombros y bajamos al coche.

—¿Ella es Joh? —pregunto mi hermano al verme.

—No, a ella le sacaron el cerebro y me metieron dentro de ella para suplantarla —dije tétricamente.

—Aja… —abrió la puerta del coche y entro, detrás de él yo, papá condujo rápido a la escuela y fue difícil encontrar un lugar para estacionarnos.

—Ve… —papá miro mi cara de desesperación.

Salí casi corriendo del coche y fui a donde todos se estaban reuniendo. Me dieron una toga y birrete negro y una cinta que iba por el cuello roja.

Edward todavía no llegaba así que fui a donde estaba Sassy, junto con Anthony.

—Hola —la salude normalmente, ella me miro de arriba abajo sorprendida.

—Te vez bien…

—Gracias —le sonreí—, ¿Me ayudas con esto? —pregunte dándole el birrete y la cinta. Me cerré todos los botones y el vestido azul sobre salía de esta, aun así me puse lo demás y estaba lista.

—Ya no te ves tan bien… —me sonrió Anthony, esa sonrisa me quito el aliento, pero Sassy le dio un codazo en las costillas, entonces voltee a verla, tenia unos converse negros y el maquillaje en tonos rojos, estaba perfectamente combinada.

—Hola —saludo Edward que ya estaba listo.

—Em… bueno… nosotros vamos con el equipo —dijo repentinamente Anthony, tomo a Sassy del brazo y comenzó a caminar.

—¿Estará bien? —pregunto Edward sin quitarle la vista a ella.

—Si… —dije disimulando mi disgusto.

—Muchachos… es hora, entren al auditorio… —la maestra Yang nos informo.

—Estamos por graduarnos… —dije emocionada moviendo a Edward del brazo.

—Lo se… —también me sacudió y ambos comenzamos a reírnos.

—Una foto de la feliz pareja… —dijo Nikki tomando fotos.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Edward confundido.

—¿No han escuchado el rumor? Se dice que ustedes andan… —volvió a tomar otra foto.

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no… nosotros no andamos —dije rápido, aunque me gustaba como sonaba eso, pero era una mentira.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —pregunto nuevamente Edward, ahora parecía molesto.

—Señorita Nicole… usted no puede estar aquí… —dijo un maestro a ella que estaba a punto de contestar. Ella se fue haciéndole una mueca de disculpa a Edward.

—¿Crees que por eso Sassy ya casi no nos habla?

—Supongo, pero no tiene porque dejarnos solos… —dije molesta por la actitud de ella.

—Supongo que quería darnos nuestro espacio… —Edward tenia apretada la mandíbula y apretando el puño sobre su pierna.

—Bienvenidos a todos en este día… —la ceremonia estaba por comenzar.

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

Así que por eso Sassy nos había dejado… pensaba que yo andaba con Joh.

La ceremonia comenzó y los discursos también, la verdad no estaba poniendo atención, estaba mas concentrado en otra cosa.

No había podido hablar con papá sobre el tema de Sassy, bueno con nadie había hablado sobre eso, solo una vez con Charlie, pero el no estaba, aun así comenzaba creer que lo nuestro ya no tenía remedio.

Joh me dio un codazo, se levanto y avanzo en la fila. No sabia que estaba pasando pero la seguí, uno a uno fue nombrado un compañero de clase, cuando Sassy pasó todos los chicos del equipo de americano aullaron como lobos, que era la mascota del equipo y ella les hizo una seña a la cual ellos simplemente gritaron.

—Edward Cullen —me nombraron y pase al estrado a recibir el papel enrollado que estaban dando. Alcance a escuchar los gritos de mi familia al fondo voltee a verlos y levante el papel enrollado, y me di cuenta de que papá había venido después de todo.

Regrese a mi lugar esperando que Joh regresara.

Mientras voltee a ver a Sassy que estaba platicando con las porristas.

Pero me reí al escuchar que cuando cada miembro del equipo pasaba ellos aullaban igual con las novias de ellos. Entonces mi sonrisa se cambio por una mueca de decepción.

—Escuche que Sassy anda con Anthony… —dijo Joh al volver y mis sospechas se hicieron ciertas.

Así pasaron los minutos hasta que todos pasaron, entonces se dio por terminado todo y todo mundo lanzo el birrete al aire.

—Felicidades Edward —Joh me abrazo después de recoger su birrete.

—Igual a ti —le devolví el abrazo.

—Vamos… —todo mundo comenzó a salir, pero mi familia se quedo ahí esperando a que salieran.

—Joh, me quedo aquí —señale a mi familia con la mirada.

—Si, yo voy a buscar a mis papás…

—Nos vemos al rato —dije despidiéndome de ella de beso.

—Ok… —ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a tratar de salir. Igual me di la vuelta pero algo llamo mi atención, Sassy iba sobre los hombros de Anthony, al igual que las demás chicas de los jugadores que se graduaron.

Me reí de lo gracioso que parecía, pero era mas como una sonrisa amarga.

—Yo quiero ir en los hombros así como Sassy —estaba diciendo mi hermana cuando llegue.

—Edward felicidades… —dijo mi abue abrazándome, uno a uno fue felicitándome, al que yo iba dando un abrazo.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo —me padre me abrazo, y yo a el.

—Espera que salga de la universidad —le dije sonriendo.

—Ahí no cabré de del orgullo y felicidad…

—Vamos a la casa… la fiesta Cullen comienza —dijo mi abue animada, lo que me decía que estaba mas que feliz.

—Ed ayúdame —dijo mi papá agachándose y Nessie tratando de subirse a sus hombros, entonces la cargue y la ayude, papá me tomo del brazo para apoyarse y así se levanto con Nessie sobre sus hombros—. Hace tiempo que no hacia esto —papá camino despacio para que ella no se cayera.

Los deje un rato mientras iba a devolver todo el atuendo, ya no vi a Joh ni a Sassy, así que me regrese con mi familia que estaban esperándome.

—Vi a Sassy —dijo Nessie sonriéndome.

—Ah… ¿Nos vamos? —pregunte queriendo salir de ahí.

—Si… —dijo mi papá abriéndole la puerta a mi abue y yo a Nessie para que se subiera.

—Vamos a pasar a comprar algo… los vemos en la casa —le dijo mi tío Emmett a papá.

—Aja… —le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar al coche.

Condujo a la casa y llegamos en pocos minutos, en el camino pasamos por la casa de Joh pero no se veía rastro de ella, al menos ni el coche estaba en la entrada.

—Ed —saludo Charlie que estaba esperándonos.

—Charlie… —fui a abrazarlo.

—Felicidades hijo —me devolvió el abrazo.

—Abuelito —grito Nessie corriendo a donde estábamos nosotros.

—Hola pequeñita —mi abuelo se agacho a abrazarla.

—Charlie… ¿Se queda a comer? —pregunto mi papá saludándolo con un abrazo.

—No, lo siento… solo vine a felicitarlo… y a ver como seguía mi hija —me abrazo de costado con un brazo—, Sue llega en unas horas… quiero estar cuando llegue —dijo apenado.

—No te preocupes te entiendo —dijo mi papá con esa mirada viendo a la casa.

—Entremos —dijo mi abue, ella abrió la puerta y entro sosteniendo la puerta para que todos entráramos.

Papá y Charlie se fueron al cuarto de mamá, mientras que nosotros esperábamos al resto de la familia.

**Pv. Edward**

—¿Cómo va? —pregunto Charlie cuando entramos al cuarto de mi Bella.

—Mal Charlie… —me hinque junto a ella para dejarle la silla a Charlie.

—¿Que va mal? —pregunto pidiendo mas detalles.

—Sus hondas cerebrales, si se extinguen tendrá muerte cerebral y no habrá más que hacer —acaricie su mejilla.

—Ella a sufrido tanto… todo por nuestra culpa… —comenzó a llorar, iba a decirle que no era culpa mía, pero la verdad es que si, de no haber ido de pesca ese día ella no hubiera salido de casa por estar aburrida.

—Decidí que no la voy a desconectar, esperare un milagro hasta el último momento.

—Seguiré rezando por ella —Charlie la tomo de la mano.

—Yo solo creo en ella, espero que siga luchando hasta el último momento.

—También eso espero, siempre recuerdo el día que nació… estaba tan pequeñita, tan frágil…

—Siegue siendo igual de frágil —dije con una media sonrisa.

—Aunque ya no tan pequeña —también puso una sonrisa torcida.

—Charlie —entro Esme—, llamaron de su casa, Sue esta en camino…

—Gracias Esme —le dijo Charlie y volteo a verme.

—No se preocupe… —baje la mirada—, tiene ahora que cuidar de ella como hago yo con Bella.

—Espero venir pronto de nuevo —dijo levantándose, le dio un beso en la frente y camino a la salida—, hasta luego Edward —no levante la cara.

—Hasta luego —escuche la puerta cerrarse.

Me quede viendo a mi tierna y frágil Bella, durmiendo tan tranquilamente, pero un beso no podía despertarla de ese profundo sueño.

Realmente esperaba que ella despertara, me había convencido de que no perdería las esperanzas, como dicen, la esperanza muere al último.

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

—Ya me voy ma —nuevamente me despedí de ella, solo que ahora solo asome la cabeza.

—¿Vas a ir con Sassy? —pregunto Nessie que estaba sentada en el ultimo escalón de la escalera.

—No, ella va a ir con un tal Anthony… —dijo molesto sentándome aun lado de ella.

—¿Y porque no contigo? —pregunto poniendo su barbilla sobre sus manos.

—Por que el la invito antes que yo… —le revolví el cabello.

—Eres un tonto Edward… —se levanto—, en las películas el príncipe siempre lucha por su princesa… Sassy me cae mejor que Joh… Joh es aburrida —dicho esto se fue corriendo para entrar a su cuarto.

Entonces comencé a recordar un día que Joh había tratado de jugar con mi hermana, ella hacia todo lo que mi hermana quería pero no lo disfrutaba, Joh era mas seria, mas madura, por eso a mi hermana no le gustaba, lo que paso con Sassy fue lo contrario… por eso le caía mejor.

—Hola Joh —la salude cuando me abrió la puerta de su casa.

—Edward… pasa —me jalo del brazo y tía Alice estaba frente a la puerta junto con el pequeño John.

—Sonrían —dijo ella cuando Joh se puso a mi lado para la foto.

—Lo siento, es que Jazz tuvo una emergencia y quería una foto para ver como se veían.

—No se preocupe… toma Joh —le entregue el típico adorno para que lo sacara.

—Pónmelo —eran una rosa pintada de azul con un unas hojas y listones azules—, gracias…

—No vuelvan tan tarde ¿Si? —nos pidió Alice.

—Si, no se preocupe… —salí de la casa dejando pasar antes a Joh. Me dio risa al ver que su vestido se parecía al que llevaba en la mañana, solo que mas corto.

Llegamos después de unos minutos.

—Mírenlos vienen combinados —dijo mi prima.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte extrañado.

—Alguien de tercero me invito —se encogió de hombros, ella tenia un vestido rosa hasta las rodillas, mas largo que el de Joh—, aunque es obvio que no voy a poder ser la reina de la fiesta… espero que tu lo seas —abrazo a Joh y se fue a donde el chico la esperaba.

—¿Lo de combinamos lo dijo por la corbata? —pregunte confundido.

—Si, y por el pañuelo… —se rió mientras lo acomodaba bien—, tenemos que ir a tomarnos la foto del recuerdo —me tomo del brazo y me guio a donde la estaban tomando.

Después de la foto, entramos al auditorio donde estaba arreglado con luces y decoraciones, al fondo estaba el DJ con su consola y mesclando música. Sabía que a Joh no le gustaba bailar, no la iba a obligar pero tampoco me gustaba quedarme sentado todo el tiempo.

Por suerte comenzó una más lenta.

—Esta si tendrás que bailarla —le dije mientras la arrastraba a la pista.

**Pv. Sassy**

Comencé a reírme al recordar como Anthony me había dado el adorno que tenia en mi muñeca, me había entregado una caja de Separador Finochietto Interc.donde lo tenia adentro, mi mamá chillo de la emoción cuando vio el detalle, mi papá se puso celoso y Jake… pues es mi hermano…

—¿Qué es gracioso? —pregunto el sin quitar la vista del camino.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió lo de la caja de —pregunte sonriéndole.

—Mi tía es enfermera, cuando fui al hospital vi la caja vacía y me acorde que ibas a ser doctora, entonces tuve la idea —se encogió de hombros—, hubieras visto la cara que pusiste… —comenzó a reírse.

—Fue un buen detalle.

—¿Ya aceptas ser mi novia? —pregunto por enésima ves.

—No Anthony… todavía sigue siendo no la respuesta.

—Oh… —dijo triste—, ¿Si me cambio de universidad estaría mas cerca del si? —pregunto volteándome a ver esperanzado.

—No, no puedes hacer eso por una chica que apenas y conoces por dos semanas… —volteo la vista a la carretera y no dijo nada.

Entramos a la escuela y nos tomamos la foto de recuerdo, estaba lista para la foto cuando sentí los labios de Anthony en mi mejilla, me sorprendí y en ese momento el flash me segó. Lo golpee en el brazo suavemente, y salimos de ahí rumbo a la fiesta, riéndonos de las tonterías que decía el.

Había bailado mucho, y por ende tomado mucho refresco y tuve que ir… bueno ustedes saben…

Al salir Edward me estaba esperando.

—Necesito hablar contigo —me jalo un poco mas lejos para que pudiéramos hablar.

—No necesito saber los detalles Edward se que tu y Joh… —no pude seguir hablando porque sus labios me silenciaron.

Por fin, después de imaginármelo paso, sus cálidos labios se presionaron suavemente sobre los míos, sentí mi corazón latir rápidamente y un extraño calor en mi estomago, el los abrió para chupar los míos y yo estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando me acorde de Joh, levante los brazos y los puse en sus hombros para empujarlo, porque no podía moverme, me tenia contra la pared.

—Te paso que hayas jugado a conquistarme, que me hayas ilusionado y después restregarme en la cara que estas con Joh, pero esto sobre paso los limites… Joh es mi amiga y la respeto… no le voy a decir nada… —me zafe de el.

—No, espera —me tomo del brazo, tenia ganas de llorar por utilizarme, así que me voltee y le plante una cachetada.

—Joh te quiere y no se merece esto —salí corriendo antes de que pasara algo, cuando sentí las lagrimas ya estaban a corriendo por mi mejilla.

—Sassy —Joh estaba frente de mi, quise esquivarla pero me tomo de los brazos—, ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto preocupada.

—Nada Joh, tengo que irme…

—Espera tengo algo que decirte…

—No hace falta que me lo digas… Joh se que lo quieres y ya me hice a un lado… pero un así te prometo que no me acercare a Edward —me jale para que me soltara.

—No Sassy… no es… —no seguí escuchando y salí corriendo de la escuela.

—Espera, espera —Anthony me alcanzo, noto que estaba llorando y me abrazo—, ¿Qué paso? —pregunto acariciando mi espalda.

—Edward… —fue todo lo que pudo salir de mi garganta.

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

La cachetada fue peor que su rechazo, sentí mi mejilla caliente y ardía un poco.

Me había quedado en shock cuando ella me golpeo con lagrimas en los ojos.

¿Tan malo me creía como para engañar a Joh? Bueno si es que hubiera habido algo, pero no había nada y ella no dejo que se lo explicara.

Salí por la puerta trasera porque no quería ver a nadie mas, fui al estacionamiento y subí a mi coche, conduje hasta la salida pero en el camino vi a Sassy abrazando a Anthony.

Bueno, eso era peor que la cachetada.

Entre a la casa y subí las escaleras.

—Calma mi niña, solo es una pesadilla, recuerda que no son reales —mi papá tenia abrazada a Nessie, ella estaba tratando de controlarse.

Pero eso solo hizo que mi enojo se incrementara más.

Me aleje de la puerta y fui directo al cuarto de mamá.

—Tu, fuera…_ —Dennis, la enfermera lo miro extrañada pero obedeció._

—Isabella me has estropeado la vida en diversas formas y es lo mismo que le estas haciendo a Nessie, ya no despiertes por mi o papá, hazlo por ella, ella ni siquiera te conoce… ¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué nunca te conozca? Pues bien… has lo que quieras… —_le grito Ed a su mamá en estado de coma._

—Ed —_su papá entro molesto y lo agarro de la cintura para sacarlo del cuarto._

—Porque yo ya te odio_ —grito Ed ignorando a su padre, con todo el coraje acumulado por diez años, siempre trataba de estar tranquilo a pesar de querer desmoronarse, era fuerte únicamente para Nessie._

_Los brazos de Edward se aflojaron de la cintura de su hijo, estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, el se odiaba a si mismo por haberla dejado sola ese día, pero jamás imagino escuchar eso de su hijo._

—Me…

_Estaba por decirle lo mucho que le decepcionaba escuchar eso, cuando una repentina convulsión movió el cuerpo de Bella, solo fue una vez, como cuando se mueve el cuerpo después de recibir la descarga eléctrica del resucitador._

_Ed salto del susto y cayo de pompas sobre el cuarto de la cama, mientras que su padre estaba sorprendido por lo que había visto._

_El cuerpo de Bella se había convulsionado…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Se que me tarde mucho en actualizar… pero no decidia si despertar a Bella o no…**

**Al final quedo esto… lo siento chicas…**

**No digo que lo disfruten porque pueden no hacerlo… **

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTeamoOoEddieoOo_

**_- Decisions -_**

**Capitulo 6: – Sueños –**

_Edward tardo unos segundos en reaccionar._

—Dennis _—grito a la enfermera._

—¿Qué pasa señor? _—pregunto ella entrando al cuarto, miro a Ed en el piso con la mirada fija en su madre._

—Ella… se movió… _—dijo Edward sorprendido y todavía en shock._

—¿Cómo? _—pregunto la enfermera sorprendida, se adentro mas al cuarto, reviso los aparatos y encontró una lectura anormal_—, tengo que llamar al doctor Stryder —_salió del cuarto a buscar un teléfono._

_Dennis estaba nerviosa, no quería preocupar a los Cullen, por eso había decidido llamar al doctor._

—Nos tenemos que llevar a su esposa —_le informo el doctor al señor._

—¿Por qué? ¿Es por la convulsión que tuvo verdad? —_el señor estaba confundido._

—Así es, señor Cullen su esposa… —_en ese momento las maquinas comenzaron a hacer ruidos—,_ rápido traigan la camilla y el equipo —_grito el doctor comenzando a arreglar a Bella para el traslado, los camilleros llegaron con unos aparatos extraños los cuales sustituían a los que Bella tenia._

—¿Qué pasa? —_pregunto el señor Edward alarmado._

—Solo síganos… no estoy seguro todavía —_el doctor bajaba con uno de los aparatos y Dennis otro mientras que los camilleros llevaban a Bella._

_Edward miro a Esme y ella le asintió, el corrió tras su esposa para ir al hospital._

…

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —_pregunto Esme a Ed que todavía estaba en el cuarto de su madre, salvo que se había movido a la pared mas lejana para dejar que el doctor hiciera su trabajo._

—Ella se movió —_dijo el con la mirada fija a donde había estado su madre._

—¿Pero que hicieron para que eso pasara? —_pregunto Esme abrazando a su nieto que estaba mas pálido de lo normal. Entonces comenzó a llorar._

—Le grite que no me importaba si despertaba o no… que la odiaba —_dijo contrabajos, seguía llorando y Esme a pesar de estar molesta no dejo de abrazarlo_—. Si se muere será mi culpa —_sollozo en el hombro de Esme._

—Calma… eso no va a pasar… —_le aseguro Esme. Entonces llamo a Rose para que vinieran a pasar la noche con sus nietos y ella pudiera estar con su hijo para darle apoyo._

…

_En la ambulancia no había nada que hacer más que esperar para que llegaran al hospital…_

…

—¿Y Edward? —_pregunto Nikki a Joh que estaba parada afuera de la escuela esperando un taxi para ir a casa._

—No se, lo perdí de vista hace rato… —_dijo Joh extrañada_—, además paso algo raro… Sassy vino a mi y me dijo que prometía no acercarse a Edward, no me dejo decirle que entre el y yo no había nada —_Nikki la miro con una sonrisa traviesa y abrió la boca para contarle pero su celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento._

—¿Mamá? —_contesto inmediatamente un poco extrañada por su llamada, ya que ella no lo hacia mas que para algo urgente._

—Si, voy para haya… —_dijo un poco nerviosa._

—¿Pasa algo? —_pregunto Joh preocupada._

—Si, a tía Bella le paso algo, vamos a ir a la casa de ellos para que mi abue valla al hospital con tío Edward.

—¡Dios santo! Espero que no sea nada grave —_dijo Joh sinceramente._

—Lo mismo espero… Hugh … ¿Puedes llevarme a casa de mi abue y pasar a dejarla a su casa?

—Seguro —_dijo entendiendo la situación._

…

—¿Esta seguro que fue una convulsión? —_pregunto por enésima vez el doctor a Edward._

—Si doctor, su cuerpo brinco.

—Ok… conserve la calma —_trato de tranquilizarlo._

—¿Qué me calme? —_pregunto Edward alterado_—, mi esposa esta haya dentro siendo examinada con riesgo de morir ¿Y usted espera que me tranquilice? —_el doctor_ _abrió la boca para contestar pero una enfermera le entrego unos papeles que eran los exámenes de Bella._

—Discúlpeme señor Cullen, pero creo que tiene que firmar estos papeles…

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

Me sentía destrozado, por mi culpa mi mamá iba a morir.

—¿Por qué le gritaste? —entro Nessie a mi cuarto reclamándome.

—Porque estaba molesto con ella… —me encogí en mi cama.

—¿Por qué? Ella no nos ha hecho nada…

—Por eso mismo… quiero que te abrace y te diga que las pesadillas no son reales… —le extendí los brazos y ella se acostó conmigo.

—¿Te digo de que son mis pesadillas? —pregunto después de un rato, levantando la cara para verme.

—¿De que? —pregunte acomodándole el cabello que se le había desarreglado.

—De que papá nos dice que mamá no va a despertar… —se abrazo mas fuerte a mi y comenzó a llorar, yo me uní a su llanto porque me sentía culpable, siempre me preocupaba por ella y ahora le estaba dando una razón para pensar que las pesadillas son reales.

Repentinamente todo el dolor que había sentido al ser rechazado por Sassy desapareció y fue sustituido por el miedo de perder a mi mamá.

…

_Esme entro al cuarto de Ed en busca de Nessie, su preocupación se desvaneció cuando miro a la pequeña dormir entre los brazos de su hermano, se acerco y le quito los lentes a la pequeña. _

_Un defecto en las corneas de los ojos hacia que tuviera que usar lentes, era lo único malo que había tenido al nacer._

—¿Lista? —_pregunto Emmett entrando al cuarto, el la iba a llevar al hospital y después regresaría a casa a cuidar junto a su esposa a sus sobrinos._

—Si vamos —_Esme se alejo de ellos y bajo las escaleras._

**Pv. Nessie**

De nuevo tenia la misma pesadilla… lo presentía ahí estaba toda mi familia con sus caras tristes, incluyendo a Ricky que el nunca dejaba de reírse.

—Nessie… tengo algo que decirte corazón —mi papi se acerco a mi y me levanto para sentarme en sus piernas.

—¿Qué pasa papi? —pregunte lo mismo que había preguntado muchas veces, no podía cambiar mis sueños como hubiese querido.

—¿Sabes que tu mami te quiso cierto? —me pregunto y yo moví mi cabeza de arriba a abajo— ella estaba feliz de que estés tan grande… eso y que estamos bien todos…

—No te entiendo papi —quería que hablara rápido.

—Amor, tu mami se fue al cielo —tenia mi cara entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué papi? ¿Ya no nos quiere? —empecé a llorar.

—Con todo su corazón mi vida, pero se fue el cielo porque su cuerpecito se descompuso, ella nos va a estar cuidando desde haya arriba… —sus ojitos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

—¿Ya no la voy a ver? —estaba preocupada.

—No amor… —papi me abrazo.

Salte de sus piernas y corrí por la casa buscándola, la encontré, estaba comenzando a volar para irse al cielo.

—Mami… —grite muy fuerte para que me escuchara, pero se dio vuelta y siguió subiendo.

—Mami —grite de nuevo, corrí para detenerla, pero no me escuchaba.

—Mami —por fin desperté, mis ojos estaban mojaditos al igual que mis mejillas, sabia que era una pesadilla, ya me lo habían dicho mi hermano y mi papi, comencé a respirar hondo para relajarme, como decían en los programas de la tele.

—Nessie ¿Estas bien? —pregunto mi mami, prendió la luz del cuarto y corrió a abrazarme.

—Si mami, tuve una pesadilla… —la abrace con fuerza.

—Tranquila amor… las pesadillas no son reales… solo son sueños malos creados por comer dulces antes de dormirse…

—Siempre imagine que me decías eso —más lágrimas salieron de mis ojitos y mi mami me abrazo más fuerte.

—¿Alguien mas te lo dijo ya? —pregunto mirándome triste.

—Ed y papi… pero me gusta mas que me lo digas tu —la volví a abrazar.

—Lo siento amor, no debí de dejarte sola tanto tiempo… —ella me abrazo mas fuerte también y las dos seguimos llorando.

—No te preocupes mami, yo sabia que me querías mucho…

—Te amo mi niña…

—Y yo a ti mami…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pv. Bella**

_Porque yo ya te odio_

Alcance a escuchar entre la oscuridad.

Reconocía esa voz, era mi hijo, el niño que ahora se había convertido en hombre, se dirigía a mí. Me odiaba, me odiaba por dejarlo solo tanto tiempo.

Corrí en la oscuridad sin tropezar, corrí para poder buscarlo y pedirle perdón.

Sabia algunas cosas que había logrado escuchar, como que había tenido una niña, Nessie le decían.

Sabía que ella perdió un diente de leche, ella me lo había contado.

Sabía que Edward me extrañaba mucho, y yo le gritaba que también, pero no me escuchaba.

Sabia que mi hijo o Ed como todos le decían había logrado entrar a la universidad.

Y tantas cosas más…

Pero por más que corría no encontraba el fin de todo eso…

—Aw —me queje de dolor cuando sentí una extraña sensación en mi cabeza y un pinchazo en mi brazo.

Ahora los encontraba, no había sentido mi cuerpo en un largo tiempo, solo presentía que me movía de un lado a otro, porque eso era lo que mi cerebro le ordenaba a mi cuerpo, pero no lo sentía hasta ahora…

Otro pinchazo mas me hizo quejarme por mi otro brazo, así fue sintiéndose pinchazos por todo mi cuerpo.

De repente ya no me sentí en la nada, sentía que estaba recostada en una superficie, unos extraños sonidos alrededor, los había escuchado antes pero estos eran mas cercanos que los anteriores.

—Bella —escuche la voz de Edward, mi Edward—, Doctor venga —se escucho mas lejos, me entro pánico, no lo quería lejos de mi. Espere un poco, pero no volví a escuchar la voz de Edward.

—Vuelva a hablarle —escuche una voz que en alguna ocasión había oído.

—Bella mi amor… despierta abre tus ojos… —sentí su mano en mi mejilla, ah ahí estaba. Pero no eran los ojos, no podía moverlo, no los encontraba.

—Esta despierta… —la voz de nuevo.

—Bella, abre tus ojos amor… —su voz era desesperada, quería hacerlo, pero no podía. Repentinamente algo suave acaricio los parpados, ahí estaban, le ordene a mis parpados pero no se abrían.

Seguí tratando hasta que por fin los pude mover.

—Eso amor… —me animo Edward— trata de abrirlos —su mano seguía en mi mejilla.

Después de no se cuando tiempo, Edward no se había movido, sentía todavía su mano.

Mis ojos se abrieron, al principio vi todo muy brillante, tuve que volver a cerrarlos, pero repentinamente el brillo se fue, así que volví a abrirlos y la luz era lo suficientemente clara como para ver a mi Edward.

Estaba frente a mí con su mirada llena de alegría y sorpresa, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

—Bella… mi Bella —se acerco a mí y me abrazo, sentí sus brazos a mis costados, quería abrazarlo pero mis brazos no respondieron, también quería hablarle, pero mi voz no salía de mi garganta.

—¿Doctor porque no se mueve? —pregunto Edward preocupado, yo moví mis ojos para ver al dichoso doctor.

—Deje la examino —el doctor hizo apartar a Edward, y se puso enfrente de mi—, siga mi dedo —entonces puso su dedo enfrente de mi cara y con una lámpara me examino, primero movió su dedo a la derecha y luego a la izquierda.

—¿Esta bien? —pregunto mi esposo.

—Relájese, no esperaba que despertara como lo hace usted de la coche a la mañana, tenga en cuenta que lleva diez años así, le tomara tiempo tener el control completo de su cuerpo… —¿Diez años ya habían pasado? Con razón…

—Disculpe —el se rió de mi forma favorita, ay cuanto lo extrañaba.

—Bueno, comenzare a hacerle citas para estudios, no se va a ir en unos largos días… —volteo a verme el doctor cariñosamente, como disculpándose.

—Gracias doc —dijo animadamente, me reí de su cara, aunque el no la pudiera ver.

—Hola amor —volvió a poner su mano en mi mejilla y cerré los ojos ante la sensación que tanto extrañaba—, espera a que le diga a todos… —junto nuestras frentes.

—Disculpa a Ed… últimamente esta extraño, creo que es por alguna chica pero no eh tenido tiempo de hablar con el… —enserio quería responderle, pero no podía.

Había algo que si quería, me quede viéndolo a los labios, quería un beso, hacia diez años que no me besaba… o al menos no que yo lo sintiera.

—¿Quieres un beso? —pregunto traviesamente, le pestañe para darle a entender que si. Entonces el se acerco con cuidado y presiono sus labios. Los sentí, mis labios estaban sintiendo eso, de igual manera trate de corresponderle pero nada paso.

—Te amo —me dijo separándose de mi, ¿Por qué no podía hablar? Quería decirle que yo también.

—Voy a decirle a los demás —dijo alejándose de mi, pero tenia miedo, no quería que se fuera—, ¿No quieres que me valla? —pregunto confundido—, ¿Por qué? —era obvio que no le podía contestar así que entrecerré los ojos tratando de que se diera cuenta.

—Oh, cierto… haber… —se quedo pensando—, ah ya se… un parpadeo es si, dos no… ¿Ok? —nuevamente me dio risa su forma de decírmelo, y yo sin poder decirle nada, ah, cerré una vez los ojos, el ahora estaba a mi lado, tocándome el brazo.

—Entonces ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir.

—Pero tengo que decirles a todos… que sepan que estas despierta… mas a tus hijos… —cerré dos veces los ojos.

—¿No que? —pregunto confundido, entonces rodé los ojos—, oh, ¿No quieres que sepan que ya despertaste? —volvió a preguntar confundido, cerré una vez los ojos—, ¿Entonces? —pregunto pero se dio un zape—, ok… quieres que se enteren pero no quieres que me aleje de ti… —apreté fuertemente los ojos casi como gritando "Eureka"

El comenzó a reírse cuando abrí los ojos.

—No traje mi celular —dijo todavía riéndose, yo solo entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Edward? Por fin el doctor me dejo entrar tenia horas esp… —baje la mirada y Esme estaba entrando al cuarto, la mire sorprendida, no había cambiado nada, bueno, salvo unas cuantas arruguitas mas—. Dios Santo Bella —corrió a la cama y me abrazo, sentí la precio de su cuerpo, mire a Edward con una mirada de dolor.

—Em, mamá… la lastimas —dijo mirándome sin quitar la mirada.

—Oh, lo siento… ¿Cómo estas? —me pregunto cuando se separo de mi, quería reírme, pero solo voltee a ver a Edward, el si comenzó a reírse, voltee a ver a Esme y lo miraba confundido.

—Ma, por ahora solo puede abrir los ojos… —le dijo abrazándola pues al parecer se había ofendido.

—Ay hijo… ¿Yo que iba a saber? —lo abrazo de costado con un brazo—, lo siento linda… —¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Un parpadeo para aceptarla? ¿Dos para no se preocupe? Opte por uno.

—¿Qué significa? —pregunto a Edward.

—Un no te preocupes ma —la abrazo—, despertó ma, despertó —su voz se hoyo quebrada.

—Te lo dije hijo… —ella lo abrazo fuertemente, y me sorprendí de que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos—, te dije que todo iba a estar bien, que despertaría —volteo a verme y me sonrió.

—Tienes que decirles a todos —dijo Edward separándose de Esme.

—¿Yo? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Bella no quiere que me aleje de ella —volvió a mi y me tomo la mano.

—¿Te lo dijo? —pregunto confundida, entonces apreté los ojos.

—Uno es si, dos en no —acaricio mi mejilla, pero cerré los ojos para disfrutar la sensación.

—Ok, voy… —salió rápido del cuarto.

—Tranquila amor… ahora todo va a estar bien… —Edward me acaricio la mejilla.

Eso esperaba…

Quería que lo que decía Edward se hiciera realidad…

Ya había perdido diez años de las vidas de las personas a las que amaba, ya no quería volver a dormir. Algún día tenia que reclamarle a mi hijo por no despertarme antes, pero por ahora solo quedaba mejorar para pedir su perdón…

—Por cierto, han pasado muchas cosas por aquí amor… ¿Te cuento? —ya se había acercado una silla para sentarse a mi lado, cerré mis ojos y el me beso en la mejilla.

—ok, primero que nada la familia… bueno, no ha crecido si lo preguntas…

Una a una fui prestando atención a las palabras de Edward, me había sorprendido de cuanto había pasado desde que había caído en coma, que fue lo que Edward me dijo, pero para mi fue un largo sueño.

Como que Jake supiera lo que me paso, pero por algunas circunstancias tuvieron que irse lejos y que habían regresado para ayudar a Charlie con Sue a la cual habían operado del corazón, seguramente Charlie se había puesto mas triste de lo que ya estaba.

También me conto que parecía que a Ed le gustaba Sassy, lo cual no me extraño, porque desde que se conocieron… bueno al principio ella lo había mirado mal, pero después fueron inseparables, el recuerdo de Ed diciéndome que el se iba a casar con ella, me llego a la mente, por esas fechas tenia siete años, pero al parecer realmente lo estaba cumpliendo.

No me gusto mucho eso de que no sabía mucho de Alice, pero que al menos Joh y Ed seguían siendo buenos amigos.

Tampoco que el casi no salía a divertirse, solo con los niños, recordando que solía irse con Charlie a pescar y a veces con Emmett de parranda.

Después de unas horas de estar platicando con Edward, el doctor llego y me llevo a hacer algunos estudios, la verdad no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba, pero seguimos con el sistema uno si, dos no.

Pasaron las horas y ya me había cansado, sentía mis parpados cerrarse, pero no quería dormir tenia miedo de que no volviera a despertar.

—Se ve cansada —dijo el doctor después de colocarme un suero el cual estaba conectado a mi vena. Cerré dos veces los ojos.

—No se preocupe… puede dormir, se que suena irónico, pero necesita descansar, mañana habrá mas estudios —cerré de nuevo dos veces los ojos.

—Hey ya puede mover mejor las cejas… —sonrió maravillado, no se porque comenzaba a sospechar de que me veía como un espécimen raro.

Luche por tener los parpados abiertos pero el cansancio me gano, termine cediendo y volví a dormir, pero realmente deseaba que despertara al siguiente día.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTeamoOoEddieoOo_

**jajajajaj… ok… lo de al principio fue una broma… decidi despertarla despues de mucha insistencia de Pau y Pao… y algunas chicas que me conmovieron con sus reviews…**

**ahora si me voy a enfocar el Edwardcito…**

**que es lo que debo de hacer…**

**ah eso sobre la conbulcion… **

**no soy doctora ni nada… y la explicacion medica me la voy a inventar todavia…**

**así que eso sera en el proximo capitulo XD**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

**Iba a actualizar hasta que me dejaran los 100 reviews, pero ya las deje esperando mucho…**

**Si, lo se, lo se… es solo que no quiero hacer ningún examen de regularización y menos tronar ninguna materia… por eso ahora estoy de matada… aparte de que tengo que tomar un taller… **

**Ah por cierto… tratare de componer una canción para el fic… aunque eso me tomara medio año más… jajajaja…**

**Recordemos lo que paso el capitulo anterior.**

**Bella despertó gracias a una operación que le hicieron en la cual le dan pequeños choques eléctricos en el coco (No se si eso sea posible, pero es un fic, y en mi fic puedo hacer grandes cosas), comenzó solo con abrir y cerrar los ojos y al cabo de unas horas ya movía mas que los parpados, ahora podía hacer gestos.**

**El pequeño Eddie se culpaba porque pensaba que algo malo le pasaba a su mami…**

**¿Qué mas? Oh… mejor lean y miren lo que escribí… comenzó a quererme de nuevo, después de que me odie por lo que le hice al peque.**

_**Enjoy it!**_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTEAMoOoEDDIEoOo_

**_- Decisions -_**

**Capitulo 7: – Avances –**

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

—Ed, Ed —sentí que alguien me movía, abrí los ojos y tía Rose estaba sonriendo también despertando a Nessie.

—¿Qué horas son? —pregunte al ver el sol colándose por las ventanas.

—Medio día —dijo después de mirar el reloj, de todos modos era sábado—, pero eso no es a lo que vengo.

—¿Mujer que tanto grito? —entro tío Emmett tallándose los ojos, también recién se había levantado.

—¿Y los niños? —pregunto mi tía cuando no vio a sus hijos.

—¿Enserio? —pregunto mi tío pensando que era una broma.

—Tienes razón, los dos se despiertan molestos como osos de invernación… ok… Edward, Nessie, espera cariño te ayudo —le ayudo a ponerse sus lentes.

—¿Qué? —pregunte desesperado.

—Su mami… —volteo a ver a Nessie— DESPERTO! —grito alegre, Nessie también se puso a gritar y reírse.

Pero yo…

Me levante de la cama y salí del cuarto, tío Emmett me había llamado pero le había hecho una seña para que no me siguiera. Salí al patio para estar solo.

Ella estaba bien, la convulsión era algo bueno…

Mi mente estaba hecha un desastre.

—¿Ed estas bien? —escuche repentinamente la voz de Joh.

—¡Joh! —me levante y la abrace feliz— ¡despertó! ¡Mamá despertó! —grite eufórico y sin pensarlo le di un beso en los labios.

—Edward… oh lo siento… —mi tía Rose había salido a hablar, me aparte de Joh y la tome de la mano para que viniera conmigo.

—¿Qué sucede tía? —ya no me importaba que me viera con los ojos rojos y menos llorando.

—Voy al hospital… pensaba que querías ir pero… —volteo a ver a Joh.

—Oh, no por mi no se preocupen… creo que tengo que ir a dar la buena nueva a mamá… —dijo apretando mi mano. Salimos de la casa para ir al hospital.

—Ok, gracias por venir —le dije dándole un beso en la frente antes de que se marchara.

—No hay de que, me alegra saber que todo se va a arreglar… —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Si… ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Despertó! —la volví a abrazar.

—Si, bueno… si van a seguir mejor me voy… —dijo mi tía entrando al coche.

—Es mejor que te vallas…

—Si, te veo luego… —entre al coche, ella se subió a su bicicleta y salimos al mismo tiempo de la casa.

Llegamos a los pocos minutos pero papá dijo que la tenían en observación y que le estaba haciendo muchos estudios.

Así que solo me quedo esperar afuera un tiempo y compartir mi alegría con mi papá.

—¿Ya le avisaron a Charlie? —pregunte un poco avergonzado por acordarme tarde.

—Si, creo que ya viene en camino.

Pasaron unos minutos y Charlie llego con Sassy detrás de el.

—¿Cómo esta? —pregunto a mi papá al acercarse a nosotros.

—Le están haciendo unas radiografías…

—Quiero verla —dijo mi abuelo en tono suplicante.

—Voy a hablar con el doctor cuando salga... —dijo mi papá no muy convencido.

—Edward, tu has estado con ella desde que despertó… al menos necesito unos minutos con ella.

—Si Charlie, lo se lo siento… —mi papá estaba apenado.

Mientras ellos discutían yo volteaba a ver a Sassy de reojo o cuando ella volteaba a otro lado. Me había quedado viéndola que no me di cuanta cuando todo mundo desapareció y nos quedamos solos.

**Pv. Sassy**

Demonios, ¿Por qué mi corazón seguía latiendo frenéticamente cuando lo veía?

Aparte la vista de el y comencé a distraerme con los detalles del hospital.

Repentinamente voltee y Charlie ya no estaba, voltee a ver a Edward y el también estaba sorprendido.

¿Qué le debería decir?

Estaba feliz por la señora Bella, también por Edward, pero las palabras no me fluían.

_Piensa en algo Sassy, piensa…_

—Me entere de lo de tu mamá —fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de mi boca.

—Es extraño… yo juraba que ya no despertaría… —se sentó y apoyo su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas.

No sabía que hacer… claro que seguía sintiendo algo por el y lo detestaba, pero era su mamá… eso es lo mas sagrado.

Así que decidí olvidarme un poco de lo sucedido y lo deje que se desahogara.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunte alarmada.

—El doctor nos lo dijo, al principio no quise creerle, pero comencé a investigar y son pocos los casos en los que un paciente despierta de un coma después de diez años…

—Edward… tú vas a estudiar los cerebros… yo los corazones… y puedo decirte que tu mamá te amaba tanto que no se podía ir así como así…

—El cerebro es el órgano más vital… —hizo una sonrisa torcida, se suponía que no debería de reírse pero eso era un avance.

—Ay Edward no me voy aponer a discutir contigo sobre eso… Lo importante es que tu mamá esta despierta… y el mas vital es el corazón… —me senté a su lado a esperar.

—Ok, por ahora ganaste… —paso su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia el.

Me aparte rápidamente de el, argumentando que tenia que ir al baño, cuando regrese estaba caminando de un lado a otro del pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunte extrañada.

—Ya los encontré… vamos —sin advertirlo, el me tomo de la mano y me jalo, caminamos por el pasillo doblando a la derecha y luego a la izquierda y nuevamente a la derecha.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunte tratando de zafarme de su mano.

—A ver a mi mamá…

—¿Qué? ¿Podemos hacer eso? Digo… debe de estar en terapia intensiva…

—¿No has venido antes verdad? —pregunto con sarcasmo.

—¿Te recuerdo que hace unos días que regrese? Edward prácticamente no conozco por aquí…

Cundo por fin nos detuvimos estábamos frente a un gran ventanal, al fondo una cama en la que estaba seguramente la señora Bella. El papá de Edward estaba sentado en una silla junto a ella, tenían las manos entrelazadas. Lo que me dio sentimiento.

—Ahí esta… —dijo Edward admirado. No dije nada, solo me quede contemplándolo, mi mirada iba de Edward a sus padres y luego a Charlie. Comencé a sentirme tan fuera de lugar.

Así que comencé a alejarme de ahí, sin que se dieran cuenta.

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

—¿Entrarías conmigo? —pregunte a Sassy, pero cuando voltee a verla, ya no estaba.

—Si, hijo… —escuche la voz de mi abuelo al lado.

Después de un rato nos hicieron lavarnos las manos e ir por una bata para poder entrar, antes de entrar, ya con la bata puesta, nos dieron un cubre-bocas y un poco de gel anti-bacterial.

Primero entro Charlie, solo nos daban unos minutos, para poder verla, cuando salió papá me explico como era su forma de comunicarse con ella.

Que por el tiempo en el que había estado en coma sus movimientos eran limitados… bueno totalmente limitados solamente podía mover los ojos y asi se comunicaba.

Pase donde ella estaba cuando la vi no pude sentirme peor de lo que ya estaba, ahí acostada estaba mi madre, tenia los ojos abiertos y solamente miraba hacia el techo, hice un pequeño ruido y sus ojos se enfocaron hacia mi.

En cuanto me vio se llenaron de lágrimas, me acerque y su mirada no se alejaba de mi

—Mami…—susurre, no me respondió—… soy yo Eddie

Aun su mirada seguía en mí pero sus ojos no me dejaban de mirar

—Ah pasado mucho tiempo… ¿verdad?- cerro los ojos una vez, creo que eso era un si—si eso es un si, cierra los ojos de nuevo— los volvió a cerrar—ok

Le tome de la mano, estaba algo fría pero aun asi no la solté, hace años que no la tomaba de la mano por que antes creía que si lo hacia la lastimaría.

—Creo que ya no me reconoces —cerro los ojos dos veces— supongo que eso es un no —volvió a cerrar los ojos— ok esta claro… si eh crecido muchos dicen que me parezco a mi papá… pero que tengo tu carácter aun que creo que no por que yo no soy tan fuerte como lo fuiste tu —sentía que ahora yo iba a llorar— mamá no sabes cuanta falta nos hiciste a mi y a Nessie —ella frunció el seño, era obvio no sabia como era Nessie— si es tu hija, ya tiene 10 añitos es toda un torbellino te cansarías nomas de perseguirla por la casa… ahora esta estudiando la primaria y es buena alumna pero muy traviesa la adoraras solamente con verla… no sabes como te extraña, todos los días estaba contigo esperando a que despertaras… igual que yo, pero a veces no lo hacia por que creía que no ibas a despertar me sentía muy mal —le apreté la mano— perdóname maní… de verdad y no solamente por perder la esperanza si no por haberte gritado ese día yo… yo había tenido un día muy malo y ¿Qué hago yo? Desquitándome contigo tu… —sentía como las lagrimas salían de mis ojos por lo tonto que había sido— tu que eres la menos culpable de todo lo que esta pasando, ¿me perdonas? —cerro sus ojos una vez— eso no vale… quiero que me digas "no mocoso" o "ni creas que se te va hacer tan fácil" o yo que se, por que quiero que me mandes a lavar los platos después de cenar y que me regañes todo el tiempo por eso cuando te recuperes… por que te vas a recuperar vamos a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido… si quieres me meteré en problemas solamente para escuchar tus regaños.

No tenía nada más que decir solamente me quede con ella mirándola como ella me miraba a mí, era algo asi como una conversación silenciosa.

**Pv. Bella **

Y había despertado, contrario a lo que temía la noche anterior.

Muy bien no esperaba quedar toda inmóvil, pero al ver a mi Edward después de tanto tiempo no lo hacia tan malo habíamos llegado a tal grado de que la única forma de comunicarnos era con mis ojos por que desgraciadamente era con lo único que podía hacer. Lo que mas me dio alegría fue ver a mi padre pensé que no lo volvería a ver, ahora que recuerdo ya comenzábamos a tener una buena relación mucho antes del accidente pero al verlo ahí parado… quería reir pues ya se veía mas viejito tenia sus canitas, entradas… se me estaba quedando calvo, ay mi viejito hace tanto que no lo veía que me daban ganas de correr y abrazarlo… pero no podía.

Pero hubo algo que no me esperaba… ver a mi pequeño Eddie de nuevo, ahora ya no era mi pequeño se había convertido en todo un hombre, era tan parecido a su padre… comenzó a platicarme de mi otra niña… Nessie… ¿Cómo el monstruo del lago Ness? O sea si pudiera hablar me negaría rotundamente a que le dijeran asi, pero no podía, pero lo mas interesante era que tenia mucha energía… un torbellino ya me podría imaginar correteándola en la casa… pero por ahora no podía. Lo que no me pareció era que me pidiera perdón, si la que debería pedir perdón soy yo por no haber estado con ellos cuando mas me necesitaban, me perdí los años de estudio de mi hijo y ahora me estaba perdiendo los de mi hija, que por cierto… ¿Dónde esta? ¿No se supone que desearía estar a mi lado?...

Quería preguntar tantas cosas… maldita sea…

—Bueno mamá… me tengo que ir tengo que ir… antes de que vengan a correrme ya sabes me dan tan poco tiempo

No, todavía no quería que se fuera… no lo eh visto en tantos años y ahora me daban tan poco tiempo…

—No te preocupes mamá —seguro había visto mi cara de terror— vendré a verte mañana — estaba a punto de levantarse pero no iba a permitir, con toda la fuerza que mi pobre cuerpo daba apreté mi mano— ¿mamá…? !me… me estas apretando la mano!

**Pv. Edward**

Observe la cara de sorpresa de mi hijo… algo no iba bien

—¿Qué pasa? —salí en busca de un doctor se que tenia que entrar primero a ver que pasaba pero si iba a entrar seria con un medico- ¡Doctor! ¡Necesito un medico!

—¿Qué pasa señor?

—a mi esposa le pasa algo

—¿Qué cosa?

—Vamos…— ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarme que pasaba?

El doctor me dijo que me quedara a fuera, y el entro a la habitación de Bella sacando a mi hijo de ahí.

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

Tres meses habían pasado desde ese día en el que mamá había apretado mi mano…

Era viernes y me había quedado dormido, por quedarme hasta tarde estudiando para el examen de Anatomía.

Al principio conducía dos horas hasta llegar a la universidad, pero conforme fueron pasando los días y las terapias de mamá se extendían, decidi quedarme en el dormitorio del campus.

—¿Qué esta pasando? —pregunte a Karen, mi compañera de clase, ya que se veía mucho movimiento en la clase y el maestro no estaba.

—Sassy… al parecer se puso mal… aunque me pareció extraño… estaba viendo constantemente a la puerta… y cuando el maestro dijo que comenzaríamos y ella se desmayo… —parecía como que ella sabia algo.

—Listos… Sassy se quedo en la enfermería… ahora saquen una hoja blanca y una pluma…

El examen estuvo muy fácil, aunque algunos compañeros se mordían las uñas de los nervios. Así que salí antes y fui a ver a Sassy a la enfermería, pero cuando llegue, ella estaba saliendo de ahí, pero más bien parecía que se estaba escapando.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —pregunte extrañándome de su actitud.

—Edward —dijo aliviada después de un grito ahogado de susto.

—No contestaste mi pregunta.

—A mi siguiente clase… —dijo un poco cosa obvia.

—Pero no puedes irte… no al menos hasta que vuelva el doctor…

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto molesta— Estoy perfectamente… —se dio una vuelta para que la admirara.

—Estas mal… te desmayaste… —dije con la voz un poco ronca.

—¿Desde cuanto te preocupas por mi? déjame en paz Edward…

No dejo tiempo de contestarle cuando ella se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Teníamos cuatro clases juntos, y en todas a duras penas me saludaba.

Había tratado de hablar con ella desde el primer día que entramos, sin ningún resultado favorable.

El tono de mi celular me sorprendió a mitad de camino a mi próxima clase, era Joh.

—Hola linda… —salude con cariño.

—Hola guapo… es viernes… ¿Vas a venir? —pregunto esperanzada.

—Si hermosa, como a las 8 ya estoy haya… ¿Voy a tu casa o salimos a algún lado? —pregunte acomodándome en la silla, lugares adelante estaba Sassy.

—Hay que salir… si vienes te la vas a pasar jugando con mi hermano y no vas a pasar el poco tiempo que te queda conmigo… —aunque no la viera sabia que estaba haciendo un puchero.

—Ok, ok… te veo después, acaba de entrar el maestro… —no era del todo cierto, se había quedado en la entrada platicando con otro doctor.

—Si aquí también… hey Anthony… ten mas cuidado… —la escuche gritar.

—¿Tienes clases con Anthony? —pregunte extrañado.

—Si… bueno… te veo al rato… besitos…

—Igual… —en ese momento colgó.

El maestro no tardo en entrar y la clase comenzó, el tema del que hablo el maestro era muy polémico, nos platico de un caso que había tratado hace unos días, en el que un niño tenia un tumor en el cerebro, no había podido extirparlo ya que se había extendido en gran parte del cerebro, era una rareza que no le hubiera pasado antes nada, pero aun así ahora ya no se podía hacer nada mas que esperar lo inevitable, solo teniendo al niño sedado para que no sufriera mucho, sin poder hacer nada mas, la eutanasia todavía seguía siendo ilegal aquí.

Algunas de nuestras compañeras comenzaron a preguntar, pero Sassy salió corriendo cuando estaba por contestar la primera pregunta.

Me preocupe, por que alcance a ver que iba llorando, me levante de mi lugar y fui tras ella, se detuvo al doblar el pasillo. Se había recargado en la pared y tenia las manos en la cara. Sin poder evitarlo la rodee con mis brazos y ella me abrazo mientras lloraba en mi hombro.

Tras unos momentos de palabras de aliento, ella se calmo.

—No tenias porque hacerlo —dijo secándose las lagrimas.

—Eres mi amiga… ¿Creías que te iba a dejar tranquila aun cuando tu me rechazas? Me preocupo por ti…

—Si bueno… —bajo la mirada—, gracias… —levanto la cara y me miro directamente. No podía evitar sentir algo todavía por ella. Incluso estando en mis brazos llorando había disfrutado su cercanía. Pero ahora estaba con Joh.

—Deberíamos de ir a clase… —le pase mi brazo por sus hombros y caminamos juntos al salón.

Cuando llegamos el maestro ya estaba hablando de otras cosas, así que cada uno se sentó en su lugar.

La clase pasó como un suspiro, todos comenzaron a levantarse y yo alcance a Sassy.

—¿Te acompaño a tu próxima clase? —pregunte

—No, voy a regresar a Anatomía, tengo que hacer el examen… —dijo caminando en esa dirección, contraria a la que yo iba.

—¿Si te sentías bien porque te desmayaste? —pregunte entre confundido y preocupado.

—Edward… ya te dije… no necesito a nadie que se preocupe por mi… bueno… solo mi familia… y Anthony… —abrió la puerta del salón y no volteo a ver cuando la cerro.

—Yo creo que trato de ayudarte… —Karen paso a mi lado con sus libros en los brazos y entro al salón junto al que Sassy había entrado.

Me quede unos segundos tratando de descifrar lo que trataba de decir, pero me moví cuando vi los pasillos casi vacios. En el camino me resonaron las palabras de Karen.

"Se puso mal… aunque me pareció extraño… estaba viendo constantemente a la puerta… y cuando el maestro dijo que comenzaríamos y ella se desmayo…"

"Yo creo que trato de ayudarte…"

Entonces sentado en la clase anotando algo del pizarrón, lo comprendí.

Ella si me había ayudado para que pudiera presentar el examen, pero no se suponía que no quería saber nada de mi.

Una tonta sonrisa se surco en mis labios, todavía me consideraba su amigo y se preocupaba por mí.

La mañana paso rápidamente, y cuando regrese a mi dormitorio, era el único en el, podía considerarme dichoso de tener el cuarto para mi solo y no tener que compartir, aunque un amigo no estaba de mas.

Después de empacar la ropa sucia en una bolsa y mis libros para mi tarea en mi mochila, cerré mi dormitorio con llave y fui al estacionamiento donde mi coche estaba estacionado, metí las cosas y a unos cuantos espacios del estacionamiento vi a Sassy tratando de encender su coche.

No lo pensé dos veces para ir a ver que sucedía.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? —pregunte agachándome para quedar a su altura dentro del coche.

—Otra vez tu… dios santo… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?

—Aceptar que te lleve a tu casa… —dije riéndome de ella, claro que no estaba molesta la conocía.

—Un par de horas sentada en el coche contigo por el resto de mi vida lejos de ti… —se quedo pensando, pero cuando dijo eso sentí un estrujamiento en el pecho.

—¿Enserio? —pregunte un poco dolido.

—Claro que no… conociéndote… —no dijo nada pero me dio a entender que era muy insistente.

Bajo del coche, saco sus maletas, y lo cerró bien con todo y alarma.

**Pv. Joh**

Tenía planeada una velada fantástica, seria la primera vez que lo haríamos Edward y yo, bueno… el no sabia que lo haríamos, eso corría por mi cuenta.

Eso, hasta que al abrir la puerta y encontrarme con Sassy y Edward.

—Ya vez… te lo dije… es su día… solo pueden verse de vez en cuando… yo debería de irme… —comenzó a irse Sassy pero Edward la detuvo.

—Vamos a tener una cita doble, llama a Anthony para que pasemos por el… —dijo Edward y su autoritarismo.

No tuve tiempo de responder porque cuando me di cuenta ya estaba arriba en el coche y Sassy en el asiento de atrás.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir? —pregunte confundida.

—Primero a la casa de Anthony y después a donde sea… —Edward se encogió de hombros, era la primera vez que no me preguntaba a donde quería ir, lo cual me extrañaba de el.

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

Me levante con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, había bebido demasiado, tanto que no recordaba como había llegado a mi cuarto.

Me acosté de lado y ahí estaba Nessie sentada en el sillón de mi cuarto con un libro en las manos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo me aseguro de que no te ahogues con tu vomito… —aparto la vista de su libro por unos segundos y después volvió a leer, esa acción me pareció como a la de mamá, cuando se daba tiempo para leer sus libros.

—¿Cómo llegue a aquí? —pregunte sentándome después de unos minutos.

—El novio de Sassy te trajo… —volteo a verme feo.

—¿Por qué me vez así? —pregunte asustado.

—Por que el novio de Sassy deberías de ser tu… no ese Anthony… que también me aburre tratando de ser gracioso… —rodo los ojos.

—¿Lo conoces? —pregunte extrañado.

—¿Cómo no? No llevabas llaves… despertaste a todos… te van a regañar… y podre quedarme con tu coche el fin de semana —rio traviesamente.

—Todavía no tienes edad para conducir.

—¿Y? —pregunto encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con mi coche si no lo vas a conducir?

—No se… tal vez juegue son mis muñecas… —rodo los ojos—, o le llame a Nikki para que me lleve a algún lado…

—Ok, tendré que esconder las llaves… —dije buscándolas en mi pantalón.

—¿Estas buscando esto? —el sonido del metal me hizo voltear, ahí en su mano tenia mis llaves.

—Devuélvemelas —me levante rápido para quitárselas pero era algo escurridiza, salió de mi cuarto antes de que la alcanzara.

Bajamos las escaleras y corrió al patio, ahí tendría mas espacio para escapar, pero al pasar por la sala la puerta se abrió y me detuve, mientras que Nessie se siguió corriendo.

Me sorprendí de lo que mis ojos veían, hasta parpadee un par de veces para ver bien.

—Mamá… —corrí a abrazarla, aunque tuve que agacharme porque estaba en silla de ruedas.

Con sus terapias ya había mejorado mucho, ahora podía mover la mitad de su cuerpo, pero lo único que faltaba era hablar, por eso nos papá nos había hecho tomar clases del lenguaje de señas, para poder comunicarnos con ella, aunque nos escuchaba, ella no podía hablar.

—¿Cuándo la dieron de alta? —pregunte a papá mientras que seguía abrazándola.

—En la mañana, como veras casi es medio día… —dijo burlonamente.

—¿Le contaste? —me tense y me separe de ella, ella trataba de mirarme molesta pero estaba sonriendo.

Entonces comenzó a mover las manos.

"No te voy a regañar" rodo los ojos.

"Pero vas a lavar los platos" ambos comenzamos a reírnos, aunque tenia mas ganas de llorar.

—Edward… —escuche gritar a Nessie y cuando voltee ella se quedo sorprendida mirando a mamá, voltee a verla y también se había quedado mirándola sorprendida.

—Mami… —grito Nessie mientras corría con los brazos abiertos. Y en cuestión de segundos ella estaba sobre sus piernas abrazándola, Nessie temblaba sobre sus piernas, seguramente estaba llorando, al igual que mamá.

Voltee a ver a papá y también estaba llorando, no pude evitarlo y solté las lagrimas, sentí repentinamente a mi abue y yo pase un brazo por sus hombros y recargue mi cabeza en ella, al igual que papá.

—Te quiero mami —ella se separo para decirlo con las manos al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

"Te quiero" dijo mi mamá y ambas volvieron a abrazarse.

El resto de la familia llego un par de horas después, tía Rose estaba contenta, y no había parado de llorar desde que la vio, tío Emmett solo la había abrazado un poco porque tenia a mi tía entre sus brazos todo el tiempo, mis primos la saludaron pero era extraño, porque no se acordaban mucho de ella.

En la tarde dejamos a mi mamá, a mi hermana y a los gemelos en la sala mientras que yo me ponía a lavar toda mi ropa, mi papá y tío Emmett supervisaban la construcción del elevador para mamá y mi abuela y tía Rose estaban en la cocina.

Nuevamente el tono de mi celular me sorprendió. Era Joh.

—¿Bueno? —le conteste mientras presionaba los botones para que comenzara el ciclo de lavado, en la lavadora.

—¿Bueno? Así como así… debería de estar enojada contigo, pero en realidad estoy preocupada… ¿Estas bien?

—Si Joh, ¿Por qué?

—Porque ayer tomaste mucho… al principio me asustaste… —aparte mi oído del celular por que sentí un tirón en la playera, voltee a ver y era mamá.

"¿Es Joh?" pregunto con las señas.

—Si, ¿Por qué?

"Quiero ver a Alice"

—Espera… Joh… —la interrumpí a mitad de su monologo—, lo siento… no te había podido llamar porque mi mamá regreso a la casa… —dije emocionado.

—¿Enserio? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Si, y quiere ver a tu mamá… espera… pásamela —le pedí.

—¿A mi mamá? —pregunto confundida.

—Si, a ella… anda Joh… corre… —voltee a ver a mamá y estaba sonriendo de la emoción. Puse el altavoz para que por lo pronto escuchara su voz.

—¿Edward? —pregunto Alice extrañada.

—Hola… Alice… —mi mamá me volteo a ver extrañada y me dijo mal educado, mientras seguía hablando trate de decirle que luego le explicaba—, mi mamá ya esta en la casa, estamos haciéndole una fiesta de bienvenida… todos vendrán… y obviamente la mejor amiga de mamá no puede faltar

—¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no nos dieron antes? Hubiéramos estado ahí cuando llegara… —mamá comenzó a llorar al escuchar a Alice.

—Por eso le estoy diciendo, ni a nosotros nos dijeron… además de todos modos es sábado familiar… y ahora… si no se podrán negar a venir…

—Oh, Edward, sabes que no queríamos hacerte sentir mal.

—Descuida… de todos modos ya mamá te regañara cuando vengas…

—¿Esta por ahí? —pregunto entusiasmada.

—Si, pero me temo que no podrás hablar con ella —mi mamá entristeció un poco—, todavía no recupera el habla…

—Ok, entonces no me podrá gritar… —dijo burlonamente sabiendo que ella la estaba escuchando.

—Creo que ya la hiciste enojar… tiene los ojos entrecerrados… sabes lo que significa.

—Si, creo que tendré que llevar una tarta de fresa como mínimo... ¿Si puede comerlas?

—Si, solo unas pocas cosas son las que tiene prohibidas…

—Ok, te veo después… —colgó el teléfono entusiasmada, olvidándose de que yo estaba hablando con su hija.

"Ahora si mal educado" me dijo mamá.

En ese momento el sonido de la lavadora al final del ciclo, así que voltee a presionar el enjuagado.

—Es mi suegra mamá —trate de sonar lo mas convencido posible.

Ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No vallas a lastimar a la chica"

—Yo la quiero… —dije sinceramente. Pero ella no quitaba su mirada mientras daba vuelta a su silla y salía del cuarto de lavado. Su mirada me hizo sentir mal, que ya ni pude concentrarme para seguir haciendo mi tarea.

**Pv. Bella**

Un mes había pasado desde mi llegada a la casa, nos comenzábamos a acostumbrar a mi discapacidad, el día en el que había llegado, Edward había mandado a poner un pequeño elevador para que pudiera subir y bajar y así poder tener un poco de independencia.

Ese mismo día había tenido una fiesta, donde la familia de Alice había venido, al igual que Charlie y la familia de Jake, Sue estaba un poco frágil, pero de igual manera vino.

Todo estuvo magnifico, volví a ver a mis amigos, pero sobre todo a Alice y a Rose que habían y seguían siendo mis mejores amigas. Aunque por ahora ocupaban a la pobre de Vanessa como traductora.

Mi hija… me rehusaba a decirle Nessie, me gustaba Vanessa, que era el nombre de la mamá de mi papá, ella había sido como una mamá postiza para mí, aunque un poco regañona, ella había muerto cuando yo tenía diez años. Yo le había contado toda mi vida a Edward, tal vez por eso le puso su nombre a mi hija.

Era una niña encantadora, me recordaba a mí, pero también un poco a su hermano, y a su papá. Ellos me habían dicho como era ella, pero se habían quedado cortos. Incluso el día que la conocí, Eddie me dijo que la estaba persiguiendo. Lo único malo era que tenia que usar lentes… pero de ahí para haya se había desarrollado perfectamente mientras estaba en coma, cosa que clasifique como un milagro.

Una cosa que me sorprendió fue descubrir que Alice y yo éramos consuegras, ella se la pasaba haciendo bromas sobre la boda, pero yo no veía a mi hijo muy convencido.

Incluso cuando me lo dijo y ahora que había visto la forma en la que la miraba, era como si viera a Nessie… demonios… no lo dije… a Vanessa, pero no pude evitar ver la forma en la que veía a Sassy, estaba segura de que mi hijo se estaba equivocando.

—¿Te ayudo? —pregunto Edward cuando me miro todavía en la silla sin subir a la cama.

Menee mi cabeza y me levante de la silla con los brazos para cambiarme a la cama, era muy difícil, pero no quería sentirme como una inútil, además de que comenzaba a sentir mis piernas, no tardaría mucho en caminar de nuevo.

Al menos ahora hacia una de las cosas que más extrañaba y eso era que todas las noches dormía abrazada de Edward.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTEAMoOoEDDIEoOo_

**Aw! Bella ya duerme en los brazos de Edward!**

**Ok, para las Team Joh! Deben estar felices… Eddie esta con ella y no con Sassy… me dio risa eso de que ella quería hacerlo con Edward, pero o sorpresa llega Sassy y le hecha a perder los planes, pero culpen a el por eso, ella no quería… **

**¿Qué más les puedo decir?**

**Actualizo cuando tenga 130 reviews… no es mucho pedir… ¿si? 9_9**

**Recuerden seguirme en twitter (arroba)3DiTh_138**

**Y en mi facebook me encuentran con edy_ shinigami 13 (arroba) hotmail .com**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**

**P.D.: YA TENGO EL CAPITULO 8 TERMINADO… BAJO MI CUOTA A 120 REVIEWS… EN CUANTO LOS TENGA INMEDIATAMENTE LO SUBO… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Holap!**

**Lo prometido es deuda… Aquí esta el capitulo siguiente…**

**Ok, se que quieren mas a Joh… y yo soy suiza… no puedo estar de algún lado, a las dos las quiero… Aunque haya mas team Joh… no importa… no me voy a poner a pelear… jajajaa**

**Oki… ya saben**_**… letras cursivas**_** mi punto de vista ¿Vale?**

**Oh cielos… tengo TRONsecion… **

**Pero eso no importa… ahora que ya les deje el cap esto es mas importante…**

_**Enjoy it!**_

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTEAMoOoEDDIEoOo_

**_- Decisions -_**

**Capitulo 8: – Nuevas Oportunidades –**

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

El fin de semana se había pasado volando, y tenía que regresar a la universidad.

—¿Qué heces aquí? —pregunto Sassy sorprendida al verme en la entrada de su casa, bueno, en la casa de Charlie.

—Vine por ti… yo te traje, yo te llevo de regreso… —sonreí triunfante.

—Creo que no va a ser necesario… —Anthony salió a la puerta y paso su brazo por la cintura de Sassy, como si fuera a quitársela— yo llevo…

—Si Edward… el me va a llevar… de haber sabido que venias te aviso antes…

—Ok, solo deja paso a ver a Charlie y me voy.

**Pv. Sassy**

Dejamos entrar a Edward mientras regresábamos a la sala donde estábamos jugando con mi hermano, bueno, el guitar hero. Hasta ahorita Anthony llevaba la mejor puntuación, seguido por mi hermano y yo al final.

Me concentre para tocar la canción que me tocaba, falle en algunas ocasiones pero me sirvió para ganarle a mi hermano.

—Bien hecho linda —Anthony me beso rápidamente y siguió con su turno.

Seguimos jugando un par de rondas cuando Edward volvió a aparecer.

—Nos vemos en la escuela Sassy… —no alcance a responderle porque ya se había ido.

Una hora después le dije a Anthony que me llevara a la universidad, me dijo que me fuera a despedir mientras terminaba. Me dio risa la forma en la que me lo decía sin quitar la mirada de la televisión.

Mi familia se encontraba en el patio trasero, seguían ahí desde la parrillada que por fin habíamos logrado hacer. Mi abuela seguía recuperándose, precia un poco frágil, pero quien no… una operación a corazón abierto no es como cualquier otra operación. Todos me desearon suerte y que me cuidara. Mi hermano quiso ir a dejarme, pero mi papá no lo dejo.

Así que tras dos horas de camino llegamos a la universidad.

—¿Puedo pasar a tu habitación? —pregunto Anthony mirándome traviesamente.

—No, seguramente mi compañera ya llego… —mentí.

—Sassy llevamos saliendo tres meses y no lo hemos hecho…

—Anthony, ya hablamos de esto… lo voy a hacer cuando me sienta lista… en tres meses todavía no termino de conocerte… no sabia que eras bueno cocinando…

—¿Y eso que? sabes que te quiero… y no te voy a dejar cuando lo hagamos… no soy así…

Me quede pensando.

—Ok, la próxima semana… pero al menos piensa en algo romántico… tu cuarto no ayuda nada…

Le di un beso rápido, pero el me detuvo y profundizo el beso. Al principio había comenzado a salir con el porque quería sacarme a Edward del corazón, y lo estaba logrando.

—Te veo el próximo viernes —dijo con la respiración agitada, le asentí con la cabeza y me fui a mi dormitorio.

Recorrí los pasillos con una tonta sonrisa, Anthony comenzaba a volverme loca.

Me asuste cuando no encontré mis llaves del dormitorio. Saque todas mis cosas, de mis maletas, mi mochila, hasta de mis bolsillos, pero no la encontré y Karen todavía no llegaba, ella siempre llegaba unos minutos antes de comenzar las clases, solo para dejar sus maletas e irse.

Resignada me senté junto a la puerta mientras pensaba que iba a hacer, claro estaba que tenia que ir a un hotel, pero entonces recordé que una vez escuche una conversación de alguien, hombres claro, hablaban de que Edward no tenia compañero de habitación, y el ya había llegado hace tiempo. Saque una sudadera oscura de mi mochila y me la puse ocultando mi cabello, mis maletas no parecían de mujer precisamente, así que podía aparentar ser hombre para entrar.

Y lo había logrado, no había vigilancia y pude entrar como si nada, por suerte en la conversación mencionaron el número de habitación, sino estaría perdida.

—¿Sassy? —Edward pregunto extrañado al verme.

—shhh… no grites… —dije mirando a los lados para ver si no lo habían escuchado pero por suerte estábamos solos en el pasillo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto un poco mas bajo.

—No encuentro mis llaves y mi compañera no llega hasta mañana en la mañana.

—Ok, pasa… —me abrió la puerta y el se quedo ahí para ver si alguien me veía entrar.

¿Pasaría la noche con Edward? Si, pero ya lo estaba sacando de mi corazón, no había nada de malo, éramos amigos después de todo.

—Supongo que me quedare en esa ¿no? —mire la cama que estaba llena de cosas, entre ropa, libros y sus maletas.

—Em… espera… —comenzó a acomodar todo y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba vacio.

—Que bueno que me lleve mis sabanas para lavar —saque de mi otra maleta mi sabana, una cobija, la funda de mi almohada, y comencé a arreglar la cama aunque fuera solo para una noche no iba a dormir incomoda.

—Listo —voltee a ver a Edward y el estaba acomodando su ropa— ¿Puedo usar tu baño?

—Seguro… —volteo a verme y siguió con lo suyo.

Tome mis cosas de baño, mi ropa y entre rápidamente al baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Me bañe rápidamente pero o sorpresa, se me había olvidado mi toalla, así que tome la que estaba ahí, de todos modos la lavaría después de usarla.

Salí con la toalla enredada en la cabeza.

—Oye esa…

—Si, lo se… olvide la mía —fui a mi maleta y saque la mía—, ten úsala… —se la arroje de lejos y el entro al baño, supuse que se iba a bañar.

Me senté en la cama para secarme el cabello pero unos minutos después salió Edward enredado solo en mi toalla.

—Edward —grite arrojándome sobre la cama y tapándome la cara.

—Lo siento… se me olvido mi ropa —escuche que se reía— ya —y escuche que la puerta del baño se cerro.

Me senté para arreglarme mi cabello y cuando termine me acosté para dormir, ya eran cerca de las diez cuando llegue, así que tendría que dormirme pronto o mañana no rendiría.

—Sassy… —Edward me movía del hombro.

—¿Qué? —pregunte somnolienta.

—Despierta… vamos a llegar tarde.

—¿Qué? —casi grite parándome de un brinco, Edward entro al baño y yo solo me puse un par de calcetines para ponerme mis converse y mi sudadera, y amarre mi cabello en una cola de caballo, solo hasta que Edward salió pude entrar a lavarme mi cara y los dientes.

Diez minutos después salíamos corriendo a la primera clase. Pasaría por mis cosas terminando las clases.

—¿Por qué tan tarde señorita? —pregunto Karen quitando su mochila de la banca junto a ella, supuse que me estaba apartando el lugar.

—¿No ha dicho nada? —pregunte sentándome mirando al maestro que estaba en su escritorio y algunos compañeros frente a el.

—No, pero no me cambies la conversación, me preocupe al no verte ahí en la mañana…

—Es que olvide mis llaves… y Edward no tiene compañero de habitación… —le dije bajito para que nadie nos escuchara, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué? —casi grito, algunos compañeros voltearon a vernos como si estuviéramos locas.

—Cállate… —la regañe.

—Pero… ¿Qué paso?

—Nada… somos amigos…

—Nena, se perfectamente que tu no lo quieres como un amigo…

—Pero el tiene novia… que por cierto también es mi amiga… y yo tengo novio también… nada va a pasar entre nosotros.

—Solo ten cuidado ¿si?

No pude seguir hablando porque el maestro comenzó la clase.

En la tarde después de terminar mis clases regrese al dormitorio de Edward, donde me sorprendí ver a alguien más.

—Hola linda… —saludo amablemente aunque coqueteándome.

—¿Y Edward? —pregunte entrando.

—Adelante pasa… —dijo con sarcasmo— esta en el baño —me quede para un rato hasta que el salió.

—¿Vienes por tus cosas? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Si, pero mira nada mas con quien te encuentro… ¿Me estas cambiando por el? —pregunte dramáticamente después de ver que el chico se había instalado, o bueno, mis cosas no seguían donde las deje.

—¿Qué? no yo no… —se apresuro a decir el chico.

—Es mi nuevo compañero… —Edward comenzó a reírse y pocos segundos después su compañero.

—Buena esa… soy Alexander… —el chico me ofreció la mano.

—Sassy.

—¿Sassy? ¿Enserio ese es tu nombre? —pregunto confundido.

—No, en realidad es Sarah, pero ya me acostumbre a que me digan así… —me encogí de hombros.

—ok… ¿Y que son novios? —volteo a verme y luego a Edward y regreso la mirada.

—No, somos amigos desde pequeños… —comencé a reírme.

—Ah… entonces ¿puedo invitarte a comer? —seguía coqueteándome.

—Lo siento… tengo novio… ahora si me lo permiten voy a llevarme mis cosas… —tome mis maletas y salí de ahí, pero Alexander me siguió.

—Espera te ayudo…

—No gracias yo puedo sola… —dije riéndome de el.

—Ok, entonces déjame acompañarte… —seguimos caminando y cuando llegamos a mi dormitorio el me quito una maleta.

—¿Qué…? —en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

—Dijiste que ibas por tus cosas —Karen se rió al ver a Alex— ¿Qué hace el aquí? —entonces note una mirada entre ellos dos.

—Gracias por traerme —le quite mi mochila y cerré la puerta en sus narices.

**oOo**

_Era jueves y Anthony se seguía quebrando la cabeza para encontrar un lugar romántico para Sassy._

—Lo se Nikki pero no contaba que llegara con Sassy _—escucho una voz que se le hiso conocida, como la de Johanna._

_El estaba recostado en las escaleras, y ella estaba en el descanso, recargada viendo la vista, Anthony volteo a ver para arriba y ella estaba de espaldas, por eso no lo vio._

—Oye… tuviste suerte, Joe es mas grande que tu, en cambio Edward todavía parece un niño o me ve como una niña.

_Anthony estaba dispuesto a irse hasta que ella volvió a hablar._

—No sabes cuanto lo deseo, que me bese hasta que no podamos respirar, que me acaricie… ok, lo siento… es que… tu primo tiene la culpa.

_Y finalmente colgó. En ese momento Anthony no estaba pensando coherentemente. Johanna había despertado algo en el. Aunque ya había visto que era hermosa, esas palabras que salieron de su boca fueron las detonantes que lo motivaron a actuar._

_El subió los pocos peldaños para llegar a donde ella estaba. Ella lo miro sorprendida. Anthony junto sus labios al instante, ella al principio forcejeo pero después de unos minutos se desconecto del mundo._

_Anthony la estaba besando como nunca antes Edward la había besado, abrió la boca para poder respirar pero Anthony aprovecho para profundizar el beso, mientras la atraía hacia el tomándola por la cintura._

_Ambos se olvidaron de sus respectivas parejas cuando el sugirió ir a un lugar mas privado. _

**oOo**

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

El jueves nos habían dicho que el viernes había suspensión de labores, por lo que Sassy y yo decidimos ir a darles una sorpresa a nuestras respectivas parejas.

—¿Podemos ir con ustedes? —pregunto Alex que tenia a Karen entre sus brazos, al principio me pareció extraño que comenzaran a andar a los pocos días de "conocerse", pero el me había dicho que le gustaba desde el primer día que la vio y había tratado de acercarse a ella en muchas ocasiones pero no se acababan de conocer.

—Oye… no hables por todos… yo me voy a ir a casa… —Karen lo regaño.

—Ok, entonces iré a tu casa… —Sassy y yo solo rodamos los ojos. Ahora que ellos dos se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, Sassy era desplazada de su cuarto y tenia que venir al mío.

—Nos vemos el lunes… —Karen se despidió y nos dejaron solos.

—Lo siento esta vez voy a llevar mi coche… —se apresuro a decir Sassy, yo me encogí de hombros— pero tu me guías… no se como llegar de aquí…

—Espero que puedas llevar mi paso.

—No voy a ir echando carreras contigo Edward —pareció como que eso le molesto pero no había sugerido eso, así que confundido me subí a mi coche y conduje normalmente y Sassy detrás de mi.

No había llamado a Joh para darle la sorpresa y lo mismo le había sugerido a Sassy, llegaríamos de sorpresa a recogerlos para salir con ellos toda la tarde y llegar a nuestras casas como si hubiéramos tenido clases.

—¿Cómo le hacemos para entrar a los dormitorios? —pregunte a Sassy una ves que llegamos.

—¿No tienes una copia de la habitación de Joh? —pregunto extrañada.

—¿Para que la tendría?

—Ok… vamos a ver si con la mía se puede abrir la de ella…

Entramos como si nada a los dormitorios, Sassy conocía a una que otra chica o chico, los iba saludando como si nada, yo solo les sonreía y seguía caminando.

—Es esta —le dije señalándola.

Pero ella toco primero.

—¿No era sorpresa? —pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

—Seguirá siendo sorpresa… —en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Fany salió.

—Edward… que sorpresa… bienes buscando a Joh supongo… —le asentí con la cabeza—, ella no esta… —se notaba preocupada—, la perdí de vista hace rato… y no ha llegado… ¿Quieres que le diga que viniste a verla? —pregunto amablemente.

—Si, por favor… —dije después de pensarlo un poco.

—Bueno… lo siento pero estoy haciendo mis maletas para irme.

—Ok, gracias de todos modos.

Sassy me dijo que podía ir con ella a ver a Anthony y ahí esperar a que Joh saliera de clases.

—¿Segura que no se molestara? —pregunte mientras abría la puerta.

—No, a pesar de lo que parece le caes… —en ese momento ella se quedo muda viendo con sorpresa lo que había dentro. Me dio curiosidad y asome la cabeza.

**oOo**

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —_pregunto Anthony pensativo mientras acariciaba la espalda de Joh._

—Tengo que contárselo a Edward… —_dijo angustiada._

—Y yo a Sassy —_dijo el pesadamente, siéndose mal por lo que le había hecho._

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos? —_pregunto Joh con tono triste._

—La verdad… no… _—el se acerco a ella y la beso, jurándose no separarse de ella, que trataría de terminar con Sassy de la mejor manera posible. Comenzó a colocarse sobre ella cuando la puerta se abrió, el volteo a ver asustado._

—Sassy… no es lo que parece —_se levanto de la cama rápidamente cubriéndose con la sabana._

—Edward —_Johanna grito aterrada al ver a su novio._

_Edward quería entrar y golpear a Anthony, el tenia a la mujer que él amaba pero se acostaba con la que andaba, tenía a sus dos chicas. Pero no lo hizo porque Sassy dejo escapar un sollozo y se fue corriendo._

_Ahora la única mujer por la que se preocuparía seria por Sassy, así que corrió tras ella._

—¿No es lo que parece? —_pregunto Joh molesta levantándose de la cama._

—No espera… —_trato de detenerla pero ella se negaba a escucharlo, se estaba vistiendo rápidamente—_ Joh… —_ella se fue azotando la puerta. Sin esperar a que el le explicara las cosas._

**oOo**

Sassy corrió al estacionamiento pero evite que se subiera a su coche y la abrace. Ella volvió a llorar en mi hombro.

¿Yo?

Estaba decepcionado de Joh, yo había dormido una semana completa con Sassy en el mismo cuarto y a pesar de que comenzaba a desearla, nunca había intentado nada con ella, porque estaba consiente de que estaba con Joh. Y ella quien sabe desde cuando hacia eso…

Pero no la podía culpar, yo no la deseaba porque la seguía viendo como a mi prima, que era como la veía desde pequeño, los pocos besos que le había dado eran forzados, al igual que el amor que decía tenerle.

Si, me estaba obligando a quererla, desde aquel día en el que mamá había despertado y la había besado de la alegría, ella había mal entendido todo y yo no quería hacerla sentir mal.

En parte estaba feliz por lo que había pasado, así ya no me engañaría a mí más y tampoco la podía obligar a que estuviera conmigo. Pero por otra, eso estaba haciendo sentir mal a Sassy. Y eso me hacia sentir mal a mi, porque no la quería ver sufrir mas.

—Soy una idiota… — dijo entre sollozos.

—No, no lo eres…

—Claro que si… nada de esto hubiera pasado sino me hubiera hecho su novia para comenzar.

—Pero tu que ibas a saber que el te iba a hacer esto…

—No pero si no hubiera querido olvidarte no hubiera andado con el… y yo que ya lo comenzaba a querer… —iba a contestarle cuando Joh salió con sus cosas, me miro y se acerco lentamente.

—¿Podemos hablar? —pregunto cautelosa, sentí a Sassy tensarse en mis brazos. Los ojos de Joh parecían estar rojos, como si hubiera llorado.

—Mas tarde… —le dije con una media sonrisa, dejándola un poco tranquila.

—Ok… —se fue en su coche y se fue. Entonces creí que era tiempo de salir de ahí antes de que Anthony apareciera.

La subí a su coche y le quite las llaves.

La lleve a su casa en absoluto silencio, quería preguntarle por lo que había dicho antes, pero no me atreví, hablaría con ella cuando estuviera mas tranquila.

La deje en su casa y marque el numero de Alex, le pedí que me pasara a Karen y a ella le pedí que viniera a ver a Sassy. Ella preocupada me pidió la dirección pero aun así no conocía por aquí, le dije que la esperaba en la universidad de Joh, porque ahí había dejado mi coche. Después de dos horas llego en el coche de Alex.

Les dije que me siguieran y los lleve a su casa, le explique a Jacob lo que pasaba y su mamá ya estaba con ella, pero aun así un poco mas de ayuda no estaba de más.

—¿Estas seguro que no se enojaran que me quede en tu casa? —pregunto Alex saliendo de mi coche, el suyo se lo había dejado a Karen por si necesitaba algo.

—No… ya sabes lo de mi mamá, así que… —me encogí de hombros.

—Ok… —entramos a la casa y fue precisamente ella la que nos recibió— Wow… —dijo Alex completamente embobado.

—¿Qué? —pregunte molesto, porque mi mamá había entristecido.

—Me dijiste que era bonita pero te quedaste corto… —el se paro derechito y se presento—, soy Alexander… el amigo de Edward… —le extendió la mano y mi mamá movió las manos para decir algo—, ¿Qué dijo? —pregunto volteándome a ver.

—Que es un placer conocer por fin a un amigo de su hijo… —rodé los ojos.

—Al contrario señora… el placer es todo mío… —entonces mi papá salió de la cocina y aclaro la garganta.

—Wow de nuevo… —paso la vista de el a mi— si que se parecen… lo siento —vio la cara de mi papá—, soy Alexander… amigo de Edward… —le ofreció la mano también.

—Edward… —dijo con una mueca.

—Okeyyy… va a quedarse con nosotros el fin de semana… ¿Esta bien? —Alex había volteado a verme cuando mi papá negó con la cabeza y mi mamá había dicho que si con las manos, ella volteo a ver a mi papá y le dio un codazo, el la volteo a ver y lo miro con esa mirada intimidante que tenia.

—Si, no hay problema… —dijo mi papá despreocupado.

—Ok… —me comencé a reír— ven, te vas a quedar en la habitación de huéspedes… —el tomo su maleta y comenzamos a subir las escaleras.

—¿No podemos ir por el elevador? —pregunto perezosamente.

—Es de mi mamá… tu si puedes caminar holgazán…

**oOo**

—¿Es normal enamorarse de alguien si solo tuvimos sexo? —_pregunto Johanna a su única confidente._

—¿Extraño? Si… normal… quien sabe… —_Nikki se encogió de hombros_— yo me enamore de Joe antes de hacerlo… —_se quedo pensativa_— supongo que no todo tiene que hacerse al pie de la letra… ¿Enserio te enamoraste de el? —_pregunto sorprendida._

—Si, como una idiota… y es que… la forma en la que me miraba, sus besos… las caricias… —_recargo su cabeza en su hombro mientras comía más helado, recordando lo que había pasando con el._

—Ok, no quiero detalles… ¿Y que vas a hacer? Supongo que terminar con mi primo y decirle a Anthony lo que sientes…

—¿Terminar con Edward? No creo que el quiera seguir conmigo… lo de Anthony… no lo se… ya te dije lo que dijo… "no es lo que parece" ¿Pues qué parecía entonces?

—Pues no estaban jugando al doctor —_entonces ella comenzó a reírse, pero Johanna no_—, ¿no entendiste? ¿Doctor? ¿Edward? Ok…

**oOo**

—¿Es normal que te enamores de alguien con solo tener sexo? —_pregunto Anthony al único confidente que le quedaba, bueno el resto estaba lejos._

—No lo se… con Ceci no me paso así… claro que quiero hacerlo… pero decidimos esperar…

—¿Por qué te lo cuento a ti? —_pregunto retóricamente._

—¿Por que soy el único lobo cerca? —_contesto Ricky como cosa obvia._

—Cierto…

—¿Entonces que vas a hacer? —_en ese momento Ricky tuvo un sentimiento de Deja-vu con eso._

—No lo se… primero tengo que hablar con Sassy… —_dijo por primera vez el nombre de ella, le había contado lo que paso pero sin decirle nombres._

—¿Sassy? —_pregunto entre extrañado y molesto._

—Ay no… ¿La conoces?

—No creo que haya otra Sassy en este mismo estado… espera… ¿Te acostaste con Johanna? —_repentinamente comprendió todo._

—Ay no… no te debí de haber contado…

—Es extraño… es como de mi familia… —_comenzó a reírse._

—Demonios…

—¿Enserio te enamoraste de ella? —_pregunto poniéndose serio por primera vez._

—No tienes ni idea… su cuerpo… sus gemidos…

—Espera… no quiero detalles… —_Ricky se tapo los oídos_—, es como mi prima… oh, oh…

—¿Qué?

—No te preocupes… yo te ayudo con Edward… —_dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo_.

—¿Y el es?

—Mi primo… —_Ricky se encogió de hombros._

**Pv. Bella**

Esperaba con ansias la llegada de Edward, tenia planeado un fin de semana para nosotros cinco, pero me extraño ver a un chico entrando con el. Aun así los salude.

—Wow… —Su amigo se me quedo viendo haciéndome sentir como un fenómeno.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Eddie molesto, levante la cara preocupada por como reaccionaria.

—Me dijiste que era bonita pero te quedaste corto… —me sorprendió que dijera eso, tanto que no pude evitar sonrojarme—, soy Alexander… el amigo de Edward… ¿Qué dijo? —pregunto volteando a ver a mi hijo.

—Que es un placer conocer por fin a un amigo de su hijo… —rodo los ojos.

—Al contrario señora… el placer es todo mío…

Las presentaciones siguieron cuando mi esposo llego, al parecer algo le había molestado, porque no quería que el amigo de Edward se quedara.

Ellos subieron las escaleras platicando y riéndose.

—No me gusto como te vio… —el estaba molesto, no pude evitar reírme.

"'¿Esta celoso señor Cullen?" pregunte moviendo las manos.

—¿Yo? Claro que no… —se agacho y me beso.

"Es una lastima porque te ves sexy celoso"

—Bella… no comiences…

"Edward…"

—No, no vamos a discutir de esto ahora…

**Pv. Joh**

—Edward… —me sorprendí de verlo ahí frente a la puerta de mi casa.

—Ven… —dijo amablemente para irse a sentar a los escalones del pórtico.

—Lo siento… yo… no se lo que estaba haciendo… —me disculpe con el, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente? —no me había volteado a ver ninguna vez, comenzaba a sentirme mal.

—Soy una idiota… lo se…

—No, no lo eres… —me interrumpió— creo que querías experimentar… no te culpo…

—Edward… yo…

—No te preocupes… —se quedo callado un rato— ¿Lo quieres?

—Si —me dolió admitirlo, tanto que comencé a llorar, el paso su brazo sobre mis hombros y me abrazo.

—¿El lo sabe?

—No… y no creo que sienta algo por mí…

—¿Sabes donde vive Anthony? —estaba enojado, se escuchaba en su voz.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunte alarmada apartándome de el.

—Nada… tranquila… solo voy a hablar seriamente con el…

—No, te conozco… estas enojado…

—Si no me dices tu, Sassy tendrá que hacerlo… demonios Joh… ella lo quería…

—Y tú a ella… —salió de mi boca como vomito verbal, arrepintiéndome por lo que había dicho.

—Si, pero no me acosté con ella mientras estaba contigo… —se dio la vuelta y subió a su coche, yo me había quedado congelada cuando me lo dijo, por eso había reaccionado lento.

—Idiota… —le grite lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchara.

—¿Que pasa? —mi mamá salió de la casa.

—Va a hacerle algo a Anthony… —corrí a abrazarla.

—Edward no lastimaría a ninguna mosca… tranquila…

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

Después de que Sassy no me quisiera decir nada, fue el pequeño Jake que me dijo donde vivía, Alex había tratado de detenerme, pero no lo había logrado, así que había venido conmigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Anthony que acababa de llegar a su casa.

No le conteste, solo cerré mi puño y lo estampe en su cara.

—Eso es por Sassy…

El se levanto y trato de golpearme pero Alex nos detuvo poniéndose en medio.

—¿Y el de Joh? —pregunto burlonamente por el otro golpe.

—Por ella no puedo hacerte nada… por desgracia ya se enamoro de ti…

**oOo**

_Rose se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala, sus hijos habían salido hace horas y no llegaban._

_Emmett estaba en la cocina preparándose algo de cenar, ya que su esposa no podía concentrarse en nada._

_Rose se sentó pesadamente en el sillón junto al teléfono, lo miro de reojo y tras unos segundos lo volvió a tomar para marcarle primero a su hija y después a su hijo._

_Pero cuando estaba dando el primer timbrazo, la puerta principal comenzó a abrirse._

—¿Dónde andaban? —_pregunto Rose molesta cuando diviso a sus hijos._

—Con Johanna

—Con Anthony

_Dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_Rose comenzó a regañarlos y Emmett había salido de la cocina con un sándwich en la mano para ver lo que pasaba._

_Ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a lo que su madre les decía, se habían volteado a ver sorprendidos al principio, para después compartir esa mirada de complicidad que sin decir nada ya sabia el otro de que trataba…_

_Cosas de gemelos… _

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTeamoOoEDDIEoOo_

**Ya vez Pau… Edward no es impotente… es solo que no desea a Joh…**

**Saben que Johanna y Sarah son como mis hijas… y estoy orgullosa de las dos… jhajja bueno, me gustaría que si llego a tener hijas, que sean como ellas… **

**Ambas tienen unas historias de amor bastante raras, no son las típicas, por eso es que no puedo elegir a alguna… pero si me duele que sean pocas del TEAM Sassy… por lo mismo… ajajaa**

**Ah si… Ricky quedo sorprendido con lo que los chicos hicieron en el día de graduación y se quedo pensando… y llego a la conclusión de que no quería ser un freaky como su primo que casi nadie le aplaudió cuando lo nombraron.**

**Jajaja…**

**Bonita escena de Edward y Bella… y si mi cabecita da para mas, les pongo lemmon… sino, pues será al próximo… o sino hasta el final…**

**Los reviews… haber les deje la cuota en 130 y se las reduje a 120… pues hoy se las dejo en la misma proporción, osease… actualizo cuando sean los 150… el capitulo ya lo comencé… ¿Ok?**

**Cumplan mis últimos deseos… jajaa… si, esta historia se acaba en dos capítulos más… ósea que también tendrá 10 capítulos.**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

**Desde el sábado eh intentado subir capitulo pero hay un error en Fanfiction que no me dejo subir hasta que me las ingenie… jejej… osea… GRACIAS A CASSANDRA POR SUBIRME CAPITULO!**

**Aunque faltaron Reviews… no puedo castigar a todas… Aquí les dejo el capitulo 9… solo un capitulo mas para terminar!**

**¿Qué les cuento? **

**No, no hay nada que contar… puras cosas malas pasan últimamente… solo apoyen y digan "NO MAS SANGRE" (México)**

**Enjoy it! Y distráiganse… **

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTEAMoOoEDDIEoOo_

**_- Decisions -_**

**Capitulo 9: – ¿Felicidad? –**

**Pv. Bella**

Mi plan perfecto para el fin de semana se había arruinado, pero en cambio estaba feliz por ver a mis hijos reírse y divertirse, y estaba siendo parte de esos momentos.

Era domingo y los chicos estaban disfrutando sus últimas horas en casa.

—Vamos a ir al supermercado a comprar —Karen y Alex se levantaron de la mesa.

—¿Ya se van a ir? —pregunto mi pequeña Vanessa triste, se había encariñado con la chica.

—No nena… solo vamos a comprar algunas cosas para llevarnos porque nos iremos tan tarde que cuando lleguemos todo estará cerrado.

Mi pequeña sonrió y los chicos se fueron.

—¿Ya puedo volver a meterme a la alberca? —pregunto Vanessa impacientemente.

—Ya paso media hora… ¿Qué dices? —Esme volteo a verme esperando a que dijera algo, claro que cada día lo intentaba, pero por mas que tratara no podía.

Solo afirme con la cabeza, mientras giraba mi silla para acompañarla.

Esme y Eddie se quedaron recogiendo la mesa, Edward había tenido que ir de improvisto a la empresa, así que solo estábamos nosotros cuatro.

Me había quedado viendo a mi pequeña, ella hacia cada cosa para que la viera.

Solo fue un instante en el que voltee al cielo, cuando me sorprendió su grito.

—Mami… —gritaba desesperada tratando de flotar en la parte honda de la alberca.

Maneje mi silla hasta la orilla para tratar de alcanzarla, pero no podía.

Si me arrojaba de nada serviría… voltee a ver a todos lados para ver que podía hacer, pero la pequeña comenzaba a hundirse.

Entonces nuevamente junte fuerzas suficientes.

—Edward —logre gritar… estaba desesperada—, tranquila linda… —seguía tratando de alcanzarla, cuando sentí un jalón, la silla se hizo para atrás y Edward se arrojo al agua.

—Nessie… —Edward la dejo en la orilla, no respiraba. El le dio los primeros auxilios y después de presionar un par de veces su pecho, ella comenzó a toser el agua.

—Nessie… —la llame y ella se levanto rápidamente para abrazarme.

—Mami… estas hablando… —ambas estábamos llorando. Voltee a ver a Edward que seguía ahí y le extendí mi mano, quería que se uniera. Y así lo hizo.

—Le dijiste Nessie… —Edward comenzó a reírse.

—Mi pequeño Eddie… —lo abrace con mi hija en medio.

Esme se había quedado atrás, a ella también le hice señas para que viniera.

—Edward va a estar contento… —ella me abrazo.

—Espera… —mi hijo se separo de nosotras rompiendo el abrazo— ¿Cómo fue que paso?

—Edward… tienes que dejar de pensar… ella esta hablando de nuevo —Esme paso por un lado y abrazo a mi hijo, oí que le decía algo pero no alcance a escuchar bien lo que le decía.

—¿Dónde están todos? —la voz de mi esposo se escucho desde adentro.

—No le digan… quiero que sea sorpresa… —les dije bajito, aunque el todavía no se veía.

—Aquí papi —grito mi pequeña.

—¿Qué hace todo mundo aquí? ¿Se están divirtiendo sin mi? —pregunto frunciendo el seño.

—Mamá quiere platicar seriamente contigo —Eddie fingió estar triste, mi esposo me volteo a ver sorprendido. Pronto nos quedamos completamente solos.

"Siéntate" le dije con señas, siguiéndole la corriente a mi hijo, poniendo la cara triste.

—¿Qué pasa Bella? Me asustas…

Me coloque enfrente de el, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Te amo —le dije sin dejar de verlo. El se sorprendió y luego sus ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas.

—Oh Bella… ya puedes hablar… —el me beso y me abrazo fuertemente— yo también te amo… ¿Pero como paso? —el se separo y tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

—Nessie se estaba ahogando y no sabia que hacer… así que solo pude gritarle a nuestro hijo… si no hubiera sido por el…

—Calma amor… lo importante es que esta a salvo y que tampoco te paso nada… todos estamos bien…

**Pv. Sassy**

Tan mal no estaba, después de todo el primer hombre por el que había llorado era Travis, un compañero de octavo grado que no se fijo cuando corría y nuestras cabezas chocaron haciéndome caer y llorar del dolor. No había pasado nada grave con nosotros, pero aun no podía olvidarlo.

El segundo había sido Edward, la noche de la fiesta de graduación.

Y ahora había llorado un poco por Anthony, pero comprendí que no era culpa mía, sino de el. Yo lo había respetado hasta el último segundo de lo que habíamos tenido.

Y estaba aquí en mi casa queriendo hablar conmigo.

—No quiero escuchar nada… —le advertí— me alegro de que no hayamos hecho nada… —dije amargamente.

—Yo también… no me podría perdonar que te hubiera lastimado más de lo que estoy haciendo ahora…

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que me interesaba saber.

—¿Por qué que? —pregunto confundido.

—¿Por qué habiendo tantas mujeres en todo el mundo tiene que ser precisamente con ella?

—No lo se… simplemente paso… —estaba cerio y muy triste, nunca lo había visto así.

—Esas cosas no pasan simplemente —nos quedamos callados un rato—, y yo que comenzaba a quererte —dije amargamente rompiendo el silencio.

—Lo siento… —dijo sin emoción alguna.

—Eso no vasta… —me levante dispuesta a entrar en la casa.

—No me has preguntado como me partí el labio… —escuche cuando tenia mi mano en la perilla.

—¿Importa acaso? —voltee a verlo y el me miraba fijamente.

—Edward me golpeo… —repentinamente sonrió.

—Te lo merecías… te acostaste con su novia…. —me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta.

—No fue por ella… "Esto es por Sassy" —trato de imitar su voz—, al parecer todavía no te olvida… ni tu a el… —me quede unos segundos pensando en lo que había dicho, voltee a verlo, pero ya no estaba.

**Pv. Joh**

—Vamos, vamos, vamos… —Nikki me insistió por enésima vez.

—Que no… no estoy de humor para salir…

—¿Ni para ver la nueva colección?

En otras circunstancias hubiera saltado de la cama, me hubiera arreglado y hubiera salido de mi casa despidiéndome de mis papás a lo lejos. Pero esta vez era diferente.

—Enserio que trato pero no puedo —Nikki seguía tratando de levantarme de la cama.

—¿No será que tienes miedo de encontrarte con Anthony por ahí?

—¿Quién? —me hice la desentendida.

—¡Ay la verdad que contigo no se puede! —exasperada dejo caer mi pierna sobre la cama—, tendré que usar medidas drásticas… —eso siempre implicaba algo mío roto.

—Ni se te ocurra Nicole Cullen Hale… —me levante rápidamente y la jale lejos de mi guardarropa.

—Wow… la rebelión de Johanna… —dijo con sarcasmo— si tanto coraje tienes deberías de ir a decirle que es un idiota y demostrarle que el no significa nada para ti al igual que lo eres para el.

Esas palabras dolieron, pero eran ciertas.

—No se porque me molesto, debería dejarte aquí deprimida y toda emo… yo si tengo cosas que hacer…

—Espera… —le detuve en la puerta— ayúdame —le arroje la blusa que había agarrado, pero siempre que decía ayúdame era para que encontrara algo con que confinarla. Casi nunca se lo pedía, pero era una emergencia.

—Esa es la Johanna que yo conozco… bueno… la mitad… pero estas volviendo a ser tu…

Después de media hora salimos de mi casa rumbo al centro comercial.

—Vamos a ver una película, nos compramos ropita bonita y tal ves un par de zapatos…

—Que no sea romántica —la interrumpí.

—Ok, creo que esta Wyvern, aunque no creo que quieras de acción… ¿Comedia? —pregunto sin apartar la vista de la carretera—, Escuche que Avatar esta buena…

—¿Hay romance? —fue lo primero que pregunte.

—No lo se Johanna no la eh visto… —dijo irritada, entonces deje de presionarla.

—Ok… Avatar suena bien.

Llegamos al centro comercial y la película ya había comenzado.

Nos distrajimos dos horas comprando, un par de blusas, accesorios… realmente comenzaba a distraerme.

La película estuvo buena, aunque me maree con algunas escenas, la temática en la que se desarrollaba la historia me dejo pensando.

—¿Qué onda con esos changos azules eh? —pregunto Nikki riéndose al salir.

—Me parecen una combinación entre changos y gatos mas bien…

—OK, como sea…

—Gracias por insistir en que saliera… —le agradecí sinceramente.

—Descuida, de todos modos Joe salió y no quería ir a casa de mi abuela… —hizo una cara rara.

—¿Por qué? —pregunte confundida.

—No se… es extraño… ahora mi tía es el centro de atención, siempre dicen "Bella esto" "Bella aquello" ya ni Nessie me pela… estoy mejor aquí curándote la depresión que siendo ignorada haya…

No quise decirle nada, después de todo era su familia, no la mía.

—Ay no… —Nikki se detuvo en seco de repente, yo casi chocaba con ella.

—¿Qué? —pregunte volteando a ver a donde ella.

—Espera… olvide que… —volteo a ver a ambos lados— que quiero una falda —señalo al aparador de la derecha, la verdad era horrorosa, pero era Nikki.

—Ok, vamos —dije resignada cuando me tomo de la mano.

**oOo**

_Nikki no olvidaba nunca una cara, y cuando vio a Anthony invento necesitar una falda._

_Johanna todavía no estaba lista para enfrentarse a el, apenas la había logrado convencer de salir de la casa y este encuentro la dejaría dentro otro tiempo, al menos hasta el domingo que era cuando regresaba a la universidad._

—¿Segura que quieres esta falda? —_pregunto Johanna._

—No, pero tiene que haber alguna mejor ahí… ven revisemos —_Nikki jalo del brazo a Johanna para ponerla de espaldas al aparador._

**oOo**

_Anthony iba pasando frente a una tienda mientras caminaba para ir la cine, había quedado de ir con Ricky, pero el todavía no aparecía. Había tenido muchas alucinaciones desde que había llegado, cada chica rubia que veía se parecía a Johanna, pero ella tenia un peculiar tono de cabello, distinto a cualquier rubio._

_Entonces volteo a ver dentro y ese tono peculiar de rubio le llamo la atención, se quedo contemplando un poco, solo para cerciorarse de que fuera ella. Y así fue, ella volteo a ver a su acompañante y comenzó a reírse mientras pasaban la ropa de un lado a otro._

_Ella se estaba riendo, estaba feliz… Lo que lo hizo sentir mal._

_El nunca se había imaginado jugar con alguna chica, y ahora parecía como si el no hubiera significado nada para ella._

**oOo**

Eran las seis de la mañana, y apenas iba a la universidad, llegaría en dos horas, tal vez antes sino había congestionamiento.

—Hola Johanna… —me saludo Fany, mi compañera de cuarto y amiga, ella estaba terminando de arreglarse— ¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana? —siempre tan amable.

—Mas o menos… Edward termino conmigo… y el chico del que me enamore… no me corresponde…

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? —me hizo sentarme a su lado.

—Porque todo pasó tan rápido…

—¿El chico ese del que hablas es Anthony?

—Si… —me aparte de ella comenzando a sacar mis cosas.

—Con razón… —se quedo pensativa.

—¿Con razón que? —pregunte curiosa.

—Es que el vino hace rato, me dijo que quería hablar contigo… pero no habías llegado todavía.

Me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho. Recién habían pasado los exámenes así que podía al menos saltarme una clase.

No era para ir a hablar con el, sino con Nikki. Ella me dijo que no fuera a buscarlo, que si de verdad quería hablar conmigo que el me velería a buscar. Así que después de la segunda clase me fui a desayunar.

—Joh ¿podemos hablar? —ya había sentido su presencia pero fue hasta que hablo que levante la cabeza.

—No —volví a concentrarme en mi revista.

—Joh, enserio… necesito aclarar lo nuestro… —se había inclinado, por lo que al apartar la vista de mi revista y verlo, nuestras caras estuvieron a pocos centímetros.

—Anthony no es lo que parece —tuve dificultad al pronunciar su nombre—, tu lo dijiste —tome mis cosas y salí de la cafetería, sin dejar que el hablara.

—¿Por qué no me dejas explicarte? —estaba caminado por un pasillo muy transitado cuando me tomo del brazo y me obligo a verlo.

—A mi no tienes nada que explicarme… es a Sassy a la que le debes explicaciones…

—Pero enserio necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Para que?

—Vamos a un lugar más… con menos gente…

—No, la última vez que hice eso todo termino mal.

—Por favor… —su mirada hizo que dudara.

—Tengo clase… —me di vuelta esperando que no me alcanzara y cuando no lo hizo me sentí desilusionada.

Pasaron las horas y mis clases por fin terminaron, no había visto a Anthony en el resto de la mañana y me sentía extraña pero yo no iba a ir a buscarlo, a pesar de que lo quisiera con todo mi corazón. Si en esos dos días que había estado con el habían sido suficientes para que se metiera hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazón, aunque también en otros lugares.

—Pensé que no llegarías… —Anthony estaba dentro de mi cuarto.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —me pegue a la puerta, tratando de estar lo mas lejos posible de el.

—Te dije que íbamos a hablar, que tu cuarto sea el único lugar al que siempre vas y por lo regular este solo lo hace un lugar apropiado para hablar.

Se acerco a mí cautelosamente sin romper la conexión de nuestros ojos. Cada paso que daba hacia que mi corazón se elevara y mis piernas comenzaban a temblarme.

Lo último pasó demasiado rápido que apenas pude reaccionar, junto nuestros labios en un apasionado beso, cuando reaccione fue tarde pero aun así lo aleje de mí y le di una cachetada.

—¿Qué te pasa? —un nudo comenzó asiéndome en la garganta, aguantándome las ganas de llorar— tu eres novio de Sassy…

—No, ya no… —me quede confundida al escuchar eso.

—Bueno… no la creo tan tonta como para andar contigo cuando te acuestas con su amiga…

—No fue por eso…

—No te entiendo… —no pude mas y las lagrimas me salieron— ¿No que no era lo que parecía? Anthony realmente no necesito que me digas que no signifique nada para ti… —abrí la puerta y le hice señas para que se fuera.

—No me voy a ir —dijo muy seguro.

—Bien… me voy yo —me salí de mi propio cuarto todavía con mi bolsa al hombro y con las lagrimas corriéndome de los ojos.

—Espera… —me detuvo del brazo y nuevamente me gire.

—¿Qué? —lo mire con todo el coraje que tenia acumulado— ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Que Sassy te dejo y por eso ya quieres venir conmigo como si fuera plato de segunda mesa? ¿Me vas a mentir y a decirme que me quieres para que caiga como una idiota y puedas tener sexo conmigo como no lo tuviste con ella? Pues no lo necesito… cometí un error y no quiero volverlo a repetir.

—¿Un error? —su mandíbula estaba tensa, creí que iba a golpearme, pero me mantuve firme.

—¿La forma en la que abrí las piernas tan fácilmente para ti? —me reí amargamente mientras me daba la vuelta.

—¿Es un error que te enamoraras de mi? —grito un poco mas alto, me quede parada a mitad del pasillo.

—¿Qué? —pregunte cuando reaccione, girándome a verlo.

—¿Qué si fue un error que ambos nos enamoráramos? —me miro tristemente.

—¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de ti? —pregunte como si fuera una ridiculez lo que estaba diciendo, claro que todo era mentira.

—Johanna… me enamore de ti… —sus ojos comenzaron a crisparse, me sentí fatal cuando la primera lagrima salió de sus ojos— pero si tu no… esta bien… —bajo la mirada y se giro.

No tuve que pensarlo mucho, el me había dicho que estaba enamorado de mi…

—¿Solo enamorado? Eso no me dice mucho —pregunte dolida.

—No, la verdad es que… —tomo aire— te quiero…

Me acerque rápidamente y el me recibió con los brazos abiertos, lo abrace por unos segundos antes de separarme un poco para reclamar sus labios.

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

Los días pasaron y extrañamente Sassy volvía a ser ella, pensaba que iba a estar deprimida, pero no lo hizo.

El viernes nuevamente esperaba que nos fuéramos juntos claro que cada quien en su coche, pero cuando fui a buscarla a su cuarto no había nadie ni Karen. Así que el fin de semana me la pase con mi familia, el sábado vinieron mis tíos y hasta tía Alice, Joh estaba como distraída.

—¿Qué? —volteo a verme confusa.

—Te pregunte que, que tienes…

—Ah nada… —se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada a la nada pensativa, comenzaba a preocuparme hasta que una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

—Ven… —la tome de la mano y la lleve a la sala.

—¿Vamos a ver una película? —pregunto dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón.

—No, vamos a hablar de Anthony…

—¿Qué con el? —pregunto haciéndose la desentendida.

—¿Están juntos? —me alegre por mi amiga.

—Si… —grito alegremente mientras pasaba me abrazaba.

—Wow… ok, entonces lo siento… —me disculpe todavía riéndome de lo que había hechos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto extrañada.

—¿No te ha contado nada? —pregunte confundido.

—¿De que hablas exactamente?

—¿Recuerdas que tiene el labio partido? —pregunte cautelosamente.

—¿Fuiste tu? —repentinamente dejo de reírse.

—Y también le dije que te habías enamorado de el…

—¿Qué hiciste que? —se sorprendió pero después comenzó a reírse— gracias… —volvió a abrasarme.

—¿Por qué exactamente? —pregunte confundido.

—Por decirle… el me dijo que había pensado en dejarme en paz, pero que el que estuviera enamorada de el, como el de mi, hizo que me fuera a buscar…

—Ok… —no le recordé lo del golpe porque no quería arruinar el momento.

—Pero no lo pude besar bien porque le dolía el labio… —me dio un golpe en el brazo y ambos comenzamos a reírnos.

**Pv. Bella**

—Edward… —ronronee su nombre.

—¿Qué? —pregunto el pesadamente.

—Eddie esta en la universidad, Nessie fue a casa de Rose… y Esme tiene el sueño pesado…

—Bella ya hemos hablado sobre eso… —siguió hablando sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Por qué no quieres tocarme? —pregunte triste— ¿Ya no me quieres? —sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

—¿Qué? no Bella… te amo… —el abrió los ojos y un profundo verde se fijo a los míos.

—Edward… —tenia esta duda en mi mente desde hace días pero me daba miedo preguntar.

—¿Dime? Pero ya no llores… —me limpio las lágrimas con su pulgar.

—¿Estuviste con otras mujeres mientras yo estuve en coma? —por fin lo pregunte.

—¿Qué? —pregunto molesto pero solo logro que su enojo me hiciera llorar mas.

—Lo sabia… digo después de todo no podía hacer mucho estando así… —mi llanto se hizo mas pesado.

—No seas tonta Bella… te amo… y no sabes cuantas veces me hiciste falta… no podría reemplazarte con cualquier otra… —paso su nariz por mi mejilla y termino diciéndomelo al oído, no pude evitar estremecerme.

—¿Todavía me deseas? —pregunte con la voz ronca.

—No te imaginas cuanto…

—¿Y por que no…?

—Bella todavía estas delicada… no hace mucho que saliste de un coma de diez años… no creo que sea bueno…

No lo deje seguir hablando, me puse de lado y acaricie su miembro por encima del pans que traía.

El se estremeció a mi toque y se acerco para besarme.

—Aun así no lo vamos a hacer… —tenia la voz ronca.

—Ya veremos… —dije contra sus labios mientras metía mi mano dentro.

Su cálido miembro se tenso a mi toque, lo acaricie de arriba abajo, su respiración fue haciéndose mas pesada y el espacio dentro de sus pantalones se reducía.

—Es mejor que pares… —me advirtió Edward, pero contrario a lo que esperaba me moví tan rápido como pude y metí su miembro en mi boja.

Soltó un gemido y levanto sus caderas, de no haber sido porque lo tome de la base me hubiera atragantado.

—Bella… —gemía mientras aceleraba el ritmo.

—No, espera... —Edward me aparto de él para salir del cuarto.

Me quede ahí un poco decepcionada y sintiéndome mal por dejarme sola.

—Listo —entro con una gran sonrisa, lo cual no entendí.

—¿Qué? —pregunto al acercarse, besarme y no responder.

—¿Qué de que? —pregunte desentendida.

—Acabo de hablar con el doctor…

—¿Y?

—Bella… si te ibas a poner así mejor no hubiera hablado con el…

—¿Cómo quieres que me ponga si te sales del cuarto cuando estoy…?

—Porque fue a hablar con el doctor para preguntarle si podíamos tener relaciones… —dijo un poco más fuerte, irritado. Al principio me apene pero después me comencé a reír— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Te amo… —fue lo único que respondí antes de lanzarme a sus brazos.

—¿Lo resuelves tan fácil no? —quería parecer molesto pero termino riéndose.

—¿Qué te dijo el doctor? —pregunte después de volverlo a besar.

—Que estaba bien… que probablemente te haga bien… pero mañana tenemos que ir a que te hagan un chequeo…

No dijimos nada más.

Podía sentir las manos de Edward, acariciándome donde podía sentirlo todo combinado con los besos, hacia que lo amara mas.

—¿Puedes sentirlo? —pregunto a mi oído. Me concentre para saber de que hablaba y repentinamente sentí un poco de presión en mi entrepierna.

—Un poco…

—¿Enserio? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Si, pero no te detengas…

Poco a poco fui sintiendo mas sensaciones y las oleadas de placer comenzaron a invadirme.

—Edward… —jadee su nombre.

—Te quiero…

—¿Solo me quieres?

—Si… dentro de mi… —ambos nos reímos mientras el se acomodaba.

—Dime si te duele o algo ¿si? —le asentí con la cabeza.

Sentí entrar en mí y se quedo quieto unos segundos.

—¿Estas bien? —volví a asentir con la cabeza.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera de mí. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos. Cada oleada de placer hacia que los cerrara para disfrutar más.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, con las miradas y caricias nos demostramos cuanto nos amábamos, cuanto nos extrañábamos y cuanto nos hacíamos falta el uno al otro.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTEAMoOoEDDIEoOo_

**Un bonito final de capitulo… **

**Se que les había prometido un lemmon… no dije que tan explicito… no, la verdad es que mi cabeza no esta como para pensar en eso… tengo que escribir a mano toda la unidad tres de Contabilidad Administrativa, pero como me faltaba esto ultimo para terminar el capitulo me senté una hora para tratar de terminarlo… y al final me quedo esto… siento que les haya parecido poco.**

**En cuanto a Johanna… ya esta con Anthony feliz de la vida… lo que me deja con Sassy… si se que la odian… y la verdad no entiendo porque… pero bueno… lo mejor al final…**

**Jejeje… **

**No se olviden de mis Reviews… ahora si hasta que no estén los 170 no actualizo… de todos modos me voy a tardar… tengo mas exámenes esta semana… XD **

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**

**P.D.: Recuerden que en mi perfil hay imágenes del fic. Ya sea vestidos personajes, la portada… pasen y díganme que les parecen… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Después de un tiempo vuelvo con el esperadísimo final!**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me han seguido desde El Cañero y ahora están leyendo esto!**

**Una aclaración antes de comenzar…**

**NO SOY DOCTORA NI TENGO IDEA RESPECTO A ESTO! ASÍ QUE HAGAMOS DE CUENTA DE QUE TODO LO QUE ESCRIBÍ ES POSIBLE, MEDICAMENTE HABLANDO, PARA QUE NO SE MOLESTEN Y ME REGAÑEN COMO ALGUNAS CHICAS LO HAN HECHO CON EL FINAL DE EL CAÑERO ¿OK?**

**Ahora si! Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTeamoOoEddieoOo_

**_- Decisions -_**

**Capitulo 10: – Para Siempre –**

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

Cuatro años ya habían pasado desde que mamá regresó del coma…

El primer año fue en el que termino de recuperarse completamente, mamá ya sentía un poco las piernas cuando se levanto corriendo para ir a ver a Nessie que tenia una pesadilla, así que a partir de ese día comenzó a caminar de nuevo y donamos el elevador y la silla de ruedas a personas que ahora las necesitaban mas que mi mamá.

Mi abue Esme había fallecido hace un año, Nessie fue la mas afectada, incluso todavía de ves en cuando va a terapias. Ella estaba con Esme cuando murió, claro que fue de forma tranquila, le dijo: "Ya todo esta bien por aquí… ahora si ya puedo irme tranquilla… mira tu abuelo viene por mi… tráeme mi reboso Nessie" ella se había levantado un poco extrañada pero de todos modos hacia frio en esa época y cuando regreso ya se había ido.

Mis padres estaban más felices que nunca ahora que papá se había retirado de la empresa estaban en su segundo viaje en este año, incluso nos habían dejado solos en la casa. Yo tenía que venir todos los días de la universidad a la casa para no dejar a mi hermana sola.

Aunque nunca lo estaba, Jake se venia de la escuela con ella y se iba cuando yo llegaba. Comenzaba a sospechar de esos dos, pero Jake era un buen chico y por si acaso había hablado con Jacob… si, sonaba extraño… pero ahora Nessie estaba a mi cuidado.

En cuento a mi… recientemente termine la escuela de medicina y ahora me encuentro por comenzar de interno, en el hospital de la capital.

En temas del corazón… estoy feliz con Roxana Clearwater… o Roxy como todos le decían.

La había conocido el día en el que papá nombro a su sucesora… Diane si mal no lo recuerdo, solo era por poco tiempo hasta que Roxy, su hija, estuviera bien capacitada para tomar el mando y un poco tiempo después seria de Nessie… a ella le gustaba todo ese rollo.

—Listo Edward… Ness ya esta arriba del coche y ya sabes como se pone cuando se impacienta…

—Voy amor… —tome mis llaves del coche. Ella me espero en la puerta y me abrazo cuando llegue a su lado. Yo la bese en el cuello antes de que Nessie tocara el claxon del coche.

—Te lo dije… —ella avanzo al coche mientras cerraba bien la casa.

—¿Qué película quieren ver? —pregunte al arrancar el coche.

—Esclavo de la pasión —gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a reírse.

Yo solo pude irme quejando todo el camino, pero cuando ellas se ponían de acuerdo no había nada que pudiera hacer para que cambiaran de opinión.

—¿Y si las llevo a la playa? —otra opción.

—Suena tentador —Nessie estaba entre los dos asientos del coche.

—¡Eres Cruel! —chillo Roxy.

—¿Entonces? —pregunte sin quitar la vista de la carretera y cuando tuve oportunidad voltee a verlas y ellas se veían una a la otra.

—Detente… —me pidió Roxy, me orille y detuve el coche, extrañado. Ella bajo y Nessie detrás de ella, yo lo hice cuando hubo oportunidad. Ellas hablaban sobre el asunto de ir a la playa.

—No oigas… —me grito Nessie.

—Ok… —saque mi celular, le conecte los audífonos y comencé a escuchar mis canciones aunque se podía escuchar un poco de su conversación.

Una canción que yo pensaba que la había borrado comenzó a sonar. What if You de Joshua Radin.

No se porque esa canción me hizo recordar a Sassy…

_**.-.- Flash Back -.-.**_

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto ella extrañada al verme en la puerta de su cuarto.

—No quisiste hablar conmigo hace rato… —había puesto mi mano en la puerta para evitar que la cerrara en mi cara.

—Por que no hay nada de que hablar… —dijo ella todavía tratando de cerrarla.

—Si, ya no estas con Anthony y yo no estoy con Johanna… —la mire a los ojos.

—No voy ni vas a ser mi plato de segunda mesa Edward… —en sus ojos veía dolor.

—No lo serias, no para mi… y no me importaría serlo para ti —le sonreí.

—¿Cómo puedes decirlo así de tranquilo? Joh te dejo por otro…

—Pero nunca la quise… —baje mi mirada a sus labios y después volví a verla a los ojos— siempre te quise a ti… desde que tengo memoria… y cuando regresaste… —ya se había descuidado y había podido entrar al cuarto.

—Edward yo…

—No digas nada —me acerque rápidamente a ella y la atrape entre mis brazos para besarla.

Sus labios eran más deliciosos que la última vez que los bese. No me importaba lo que quisiera decirme o incluso que pasaría después de eso, solo quería besarla.

Y lo que paso después no me lo esperaba.

Ella correspondió el beso, pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y yo la atraje más hacia mí.

—No te imaginas cuanto te deseo Sassy… —le dije al oído, para después chupar su lóbulo y soplar un poco de aire dentro de su oído. Ella no dijo nada pero se estremeció entre mis brazos.

—Edward… es que yo…

—¿Qué? —deje de besar su cuello y la mire a los ojos.

—Es que nunca lo hice con Anthony… —me miro avergonzada.

—Ni yo con Joh… —me reí— digamos que solo se la teoría…

Ambos comenzamos a reírnos.

Por primera vez, para ambos, supimos que era amar a una persona tanto como para compartir ese momento.

La bese, la acaricie, le hice el amor lenta y prolongadamente…

Ella fue mía y yo de ella…

_**.-.- Fin del Flash Back -.-.**_

Inclusive todavía tengo en mi mente sus gemidos y las veces que grito mi nombre llena de placer.

—Listo… —ambas llegaron tomadas del brazo.

—¿Qué decidieron? —les pregunte cuando me quite los audífonos.

—No se porque lo preguntas… —Roxy rodo lo ojos mientras pasaba sus brazos por mis hombros.

—¿Eso quiere decir que gane? —pregunte a mi hermana que se había quedado un poco atrás.

—Eso quiere decir que mañana vamos a la playa y hoy vemos la película que tu quieras… aunque sales ganando también con lo de la playa —esto ultimo me lo dijo al oído presionándose mas sugestivamente a mi.

—Creo que mejor vamos a la playa ahora mismo… —bromee.

—¿Enserio? —pregunto Nessie entusiasmada— ¿Podemos llevar a Jake? —me hizo los ojitos de borreguito.

—¿Y a Sassy? —pregunto Roxy.

—¿La conoces? —pregunte extrañado.

—Claro… la semana pasada cuando te quedaste unas horas de más en la universidad Ness me llamo para que fuera por ella… es una gran chica…

—No creo que quiera… pero si ustedes quieren invitarla… —realmente deseaba verla— ¿supongo que quieren que regresemos cierto? —pase mi vista de mi hermana a Roxy.

Regresamos a la casa, dejando a Roxy en su casa antes de pasar a la mía. Hice una pequeña maleta con ropa para dos días, pero cuando mire a Nessie, tenia una enorme.

—Solo son dos días… —me reí de ella.

—Pero nunca sabes lo que pueda hacerte falta… —jalo su maleta con trabajos.

—Ok… ve a meterla al coche —me burle de ella—, voy a llamar a nuestros papás.

—Diles que nos alcancen haya… —grito en la entrada.

—¡Mas vale que sea bueno! —contesto mi mamá riéndose.

—¿No viste quien llamaba verdad? —pregunte ofendido.

—Ay Eddie perdóname, no, no cariño no vi quien llamaba.

—Ma… ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que dejes de llamarme Eddie? —pregunte un poco molesto.

—Muchas… em… ¿958? —pregunto riéndose.

—No lo se… no llevo la cuenta… en fin… les llamaba para avisarles que vamos a ir a la casa en la playa…

—Perfecto estamos llegando… ¿Los vemos haya? —pregunto antes de que terminara de hablar, la verdad quería pasar el día con Roxy pero no podía negarle nada a mi mamá.

—Seguro… —dije derrotado.

—Bien… yo le llamo a tus tíos… —sin esperar a que le dijera algo ella me colgó.

—Ok… también te quiero —dije con sarcasmo mientras ponía el teléfono en su lugar.

—¿Qué dijeron? —pregunto Nessie.

—Que nos alcanzan haya… —la cargue y me di muchas vueltas para marearla.

—Ya Eddie… bájame… —dijo entre risas.

—No, me acabas de decir Eddie…

—Ok, Edward… bájame…

—Así me gusta… —la baje y ella comenzó a caminar con cuidado para no caerse.

—Anda vamos por Roxy y después por Jake…

—Si… —grito animadamente mientras subía al coche.

Conduje con cuidado pero rápidamente a la casa de Roxy.

—Pasen… ella esta terminando de arreglarse… —nos dijo su mamá.

—Gracias Diane… —le sonreí mientras entrabamos en la sala.

—Hola Edward… pequeña Nessie… —saludo Seth, el papá de Roxy. Lo salude de igual manera y el estaba viendo un partido del Real Madrid, Nessie comenzó a impacientarse pero yo me había quedado viendo el partido.

—Ya vámonos —repentinamente la voz de Nessie se escucho lejos. Voltee a verla y Roxy estaba a su lado con un vestido blanco un poco debajo de la rodilla.

—Hola —le dije seductoramente al oído y ella comenzó a reírse.

—Mejor vámonos… podemos llegar a la hora de la comida haya… —se despidió de sus padres y yo a lo lejos porque las dos me jalaban de los brazos.

Por ultimo conduje a la casa de Jake, el ya estaba afuera con una maleta.

—¿Le llamaste a Jake? —pregunte confundido.

—Si, no quería que nos tardáramos mucho… —Nessie se bajo rápido del coche.

—Hey hola Edward —saludo el chico.

—Hola Jake… ¿Listo? —pregunte pasándole el brazo por el hombro, ya casi estaba de mi estatura.

—Si, pero mi papá quiere hablar contigo.

—Ok… sube tus cosas por lo mientras —entre a la casa que me era tan familiar, después de veintidós años seguía estando igual o al menos como recordaba.

—Hola Jacob… —lo salude en la sala, al parecer estaba también viendo el partido del Real Madrid.

—¿Van a la playa? —pregunto sin quitar la vista de la tele.

—Si, también queríamos ver si Sassy iba con nosotros… —le dije igual sin apartar mi vista, estaban cerca de la portería del Barcelona.

—Eso me dijo Jake… ¡pásala! —grito emocionado y yo me había emocionado también, pero no lograron anotar—, ella esta en el patio —me paso un picahielos.

—Ok… —me reí mientras balanceaba el objeto en mi mano.

—Papá —grito ella entrando a la cocina.

—Esta viendo el partido —comencé a reírme.

—E-edward… —tartamudeo un poco.

—Sassy… —la salude— toma… creo que quería que te llevara esto —le entregue el picahielos por el mando.

—Gracias… —dijo con desdén regresando al patio. La seguí con curiosidad, la encontré tratando de romper el hielo, pero solo hacia escarcha y no podía romperlo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —me ofrecí.

—No gracias… —siguió con su tono molesto.

—Sassy no comencemos…

—¿Y como quieres que reaccione? —dijo un poco mas alto por la molestia, pero entonces se calmo y respiro— Ok… lo siento… me has invitado a tu casa en la playa y ya te estoy gritando…

—Si me hubieras dejado decirte que hubiera sido mejor hacerlo sin la influencia del alcohol no estuviera pasando nada de esto… —por fin lo dije.

Ella se me quedo viendo sorprendida, con sus ojos bien abiertos. Abrió los labios para decir algo.

—Sassy traje los refrescos… —Jacob llego son un par de cajas con latas de refresco y Jake con una bolsa de botellas de agua. Ella asintió con la cabeza y Jacob la ayudo a partir el hielo para poder meter los refrescos y el agua.

—Jake ¿Quieres darme una mano? —le pregunte tomando un extremo.

—Claro…

—Déjenme ayudarles —un chico moreno, no tan alto y musculoso le quito el otro extremo al pequeño, cuando estábamos en la cocina.

—Gracias… —le dije esperando a que me dijera su nombre.

—Oliver… —me extendió la mano.

—Edward… —lo salude.

—Hey… tu eres el famoso Edward… —dijo cayendo en cuenta.

—Em… supongo que Jake habla mucho de mí… —seguíamos caminado a la camioneta.

—No, Sassy mas bien… Jake solo habla de futbol, la escuela y de una chica… Nessie me parece…

—¿Yo que? —pregunto mi hermana que iba pasando.

—Hey… la famosísima Nessie… —el la saludo cuando dejamos la hielera arriba del coche.

—Oliver… —Sassy lo llamo y el fue a donde estaba ella, la abrazo y la beso.

—¿Tiene novio? —pregunto Roxy sorprendida.

—No lo sabía… —me sorprendí.

—¿Esperabas que te esperara para siempre? —Nessie me pregunto lo suficientemente bajo como para que Roxy no la escuchara.

—¿Esta bien si el va? —pregunto Sassy entre los brazos de Oliver.

—Claro… —se apresuro a decir Roxy.

—Lo bueno que cabemos todos en esa camioneta… —dijo Oliver.

Pronto comenzaron las despedidas. Charlie salió con Sue, y Jacob junto a Leah.

Conduje alrededor de hora y media hasta que vi el coche de mi tío Emmett y la familia junto a el.

—Llevamos años esperándolos… —dijo Nikki fastidiada.

—Ya, lo importante es que ya llegamos, vámonos… —no me había bajado del coche.

—No… falta Alice… los Whitlock van a venir… tu mami los llamo —dijo tía Rose. Extrañamente mi mirada y la de Sassy se fijaron en lo mismo, nosotros… nos quedamos viendo sorprendidos un momento.

—¿Vendrá Joh? —pregunto Nessie.

—Si… junto con su prometido… —dijo mi tía naturalmente. Nuevamente Sassy y yo nos volteamos a ver sorprendidos. Nessie hizo un "Oh" de desilusión y yo me le quede viendo, ella comenzó a reírse y volteo a otro lado.

Bajamos y comimos algunas botanas y bebidas mientras esperábamos. Tras media hora más ellos llegaron y en cuestión de segundos, todo estaba guardado y todos arriba de sus respectivos coches. Condujimos dos horas más y eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando la enorme puerta de la casa de playa se abrió para recibir a cuatro coches. Mis padres ya nos esperaban cuando llegamos.

—Comenzaba a extrañarlos —dijo mi madre abrazándome a Nessie y a mi.

—Y yo a ti… —dijo Nessie.

—Yo hable contigo hace rato —me encogí de hombros.

—Ay Ed… lo siento… —me abrazo fuerte, ella era mas pequeña que yo.

—No te preocupes ma… mejor desempaquemos y vallamos a comer…

—Tienes razón… oh… son diez cuartos… supongo que por parejas ¿No? —pregunto ella confundida.

—¿Todas tienen baño? —escuche por primera vez después de mucho tiempo la voz de Joh.

—Si… oh… Johanna… no lo puedo creer —mi mamá corrió a abrazarla, no entendí porque el alboroto hasta que mi mamá se separo de ella. Estaba embarazada— al menos esperaste cinco años que tu mamá… —volteo a ver a Alice.

—Voy a ser abuela… —chillo de alegría mientras iba a abrazar a mi mamá.

—Felicidades —Roxy fue a felicitarla.

—Gracias…

—Roxy —se presento y vino a mis brazos—, la novia de Edward —ella se sorprendió de escuchar eso, pasando la mirada de Sassy a mí.

—Bueno… es hora de bajar las cosas… —mi mamá rompió el incomodo silencio.

Le ayude a Nessie y a Roxy a bajar sus maletas.

—Con cuidado —escuche la voz de Anthony y vi que estaba ayudándole a subir los escalones de la entrada.

—Si que no perdieron el tiempo —escuche a mi prima Nikki.

—Nicole —mi tía la regaño.

—Lo siento… —claro que no la había volteado a ver, pero si la escuche.

—Yo quiero quedarme con Sassy —me pidió Roxy cuando íbamos entrando a la casa.

—Yo también —se apresuro a decir mi hermana.

—¿Qué? no, ella probablemente quiera…

—Esta bien… —contesto ella interrumpiéndome a mitad de las escaleras.

—Sassy… —Oliver comenzó a hablar.

—Después… —le dijo ella—, ¿Cuál quieres? —pregunto a Roxy.

—La que sea esta bien… —Sassy entro en la primera que vio desocupada junto a la de Nikki y Ceci, la novia de Ricky, y frente a la de Jake con John.

—Ricky yo quiero estar con Joe… —escuche gritar a Nikki.

—Nicole… —volvió a gritar mi tía.

—Ok… —grito fuerte para que la escuchara—, después no me estés pidiendo cambiar para quedarte con Ceci… —le advirtió antes de encerrarse en el cuarto.

Abrí la puerta de una y ahí estaba Oliver.

—Lo siento —le dije antes de cerrar de nuevo la puerta.

—No hay problema —seguí intentando y la próxima que quedaba tenia una ventana rota, y en la siguiente estaba Nessie.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunte sorprendido.

—No había donde acostarme… tengo este cuarto para mi solita… —dijo orgullosa. Lo bueno es que la de mis papás estaba enfrente y la de Jake al otro extremo del pasillo.

—Ok… me he quedado sin cuarto… —la única disponible estaba llena de polvo. Busque en el closet y por suerte encontré un saco de dormir.

—Nessie… déjame quedarme aquí…

—Hey puedes quedarte conmigo —escuche la voz de Oliver, estaba de espaldas a mi, hice un gesto antes de voltearlo a ver sonriendo.

—Gracias —entre al cuarto de él.

—Es tu casa… —se encogió de hombros y comenzó a reírse— además descubrí que son dos colchones —alzo la sabana y ahí estaban apilados.

—Perfecto… —le ayude a bajarlo.

—Pero yo me quedo con este… —dijo señalando el que habíamos bajado al piso.

—¿Seguro? —el se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos a comer —escuche gritar a mi papá.

—Creo que tendremos que apresurarnos.

—Lo bueno que hay un restaurante cerca.

El salió antes que yo, porque me cambie los tenis por unas sandalias.

—Hey Edward… tiempo sin verte —Anthony me saludo, era también el ultimo en bajar.

—Si, hace tiempo… por cierto felicidades…

—Va a ser niño… —dijo entusiasmado.

—Wow…

—Se va a llamar Johny… —comenzó a reírse, pero no le entendí—, combinamos nuestros nombres…

—Oh… pensé que querían seguir con el legado… digo, Johanna, John… ahora Johny…

—Si también eso… oye Roxy es linda… ¿Dónde la conociste?

—Es hija de la presidenta de Cullen's Corporation…

—¿Y que paso con Sassy? Pensé que después de lo que paso… digo tu y ella…

—Si, yo también lo pensé… —dije amargamente.

—¿Entonces que paso? —pregunto nuevamente.

—Apresúrate amor… tengo hambre… —Johanna grito desde el coche.

—Luego platicamos… —le dije riéndome de el, corrí a mi coche y fuimos conduciendo al restaurante.

Después de una hora de la comida y media hora de espera antes de entrar al mar. Comenzamos a jugar en el agua.

**Pv. Sassy**

Me había sorprendido al ver a Edward en la casa, claro que era la casa de su abuelo, pero tenía tiempo sin ir.

Me había puesto a la defensiva cuando el llego, después de todo no quería que volviera a lastimarme.

—Si me hubieras dejado decirte que hubiera sido mejor hacerlo sin la influencia del alcohol no estuviera pasando nada de esto…

Entonces mi mente viajo a aquel lejano día…

_**.-.- Flash Back -.-.**_

Me desperté sintiendo algo blando debajo de mi rostro, no se sentía como la almohada, era mas suave y cálido, entonces mi mente trato de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Un poco alarmada me levente un poco.

Edward respiraba suavemente con la cabeza girada a la izquierda, una mano sobre mi hombro y la otra sobre su estomago.

Trague un poco de saliva. Era obvio que habíamos hecho algo, pero el dolor en mi cabeza no me dejaba pensar bien. Una repentina nausea me hizo correr al baño, envuelta en la sabana.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Edward preocupado apartando el cabello de mi cara, yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Mi estomago quedo vacio de alcohol, que era lo único que había tomado la noche anterior.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Edward me abrazo por atrás después de enjuagarme la boca.

—Solo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza… —me gire a verlo.

—Si, también yo… —nos quedamos viendo uno al otro, ¿ahora que seguiría?— Esto no debió de haber sido de esta manera —se sobo el cuello—, eres mi amiga y te mereces algo mejor…

—¿Qué? —casi grito— ¿Eso es todo? Solo te acostaste conmigo porque estabas borracho… —salí de ahí azotando la puerta, con las lagrimas saliendo de mi ojos. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude y me oculte en la habitación de una amiga el resto de la mañana, sin hacer ruido, solo llorando por lo que había pasado.

No quise escuchar como me pedía disculpas y que olvidáramos lo que había pasado. Eso era lo que mas me dolía, me había dicho que me quería, pero hasta ese punto no me había dicho como una amiga.

_**.-.- Flash Back -.-.**_

Mi papá y mi hermano interrumpieron en un mal momento… quería preguntar exactamente a que se refería con eso. Claro que lo entendí pero… ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho antes?

Cuando llego Oliver, no se exactamente lo que sentí al ver la cara de sorpresa de Edward. Pero el también tenia novia.

Después cuando nos enteramos que Joh vendría yo voltee a verlo para ver como reaccionaba, después de todo ya sabía que estaba embarazada, seguíamos siendo amigas, ya no muy cercanas claro.

Se veía tan linda con su barriguita, y Anthony la cuidaba mucho.

No veía a Oliver y a mí en esa situación, bueno, acababa de conocerlo, seriamos compañeros en el hospital al que iba a hacer mis residencias. Era un buen chico, cariñoso y me hacia sentir segura.

Lo que si me sorprendió fue que la novia de Edward quisiera compartir el cuarto conmigo, yo todavía no quería pasar la noche con Oliver, así que acepte, aunque me incomodara.

—¿Dónde dormiré yo? —pregunto Nessie cuando Roxy había tomado el lado derecho y yo el izquierdo de la cama.

—¿Te busco una bolsa de dormir? —pregunto Roxy comenzando a revisar el closet.

—No, mejor quiero una para mi solita… —tomo su maleta y salió.

—Ok… somos tu y yo compañera… —me miro sonriendo— se que eres doctora…

—Bueno en realidad…

—Hay unas cosas que no entiendo… ven siéntate…

Comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre la escuela y las cosas que habíamos aprendido.

—¿Y Edward tuvo alguna novia aparte de la chica embarazada? —inquirió.

—No que yo recuerde… —bueno, nosotros nunca fuimos novios.

—¿Era muy mujeriego? —volvió a preguntar.

—No que yo sepa… —dije cautelosa.

—Vamos a comer —escuche gritar al señor Edward.

—¿Desde hace cuanto conoces a Edward? —pregunto animadamente.

—Desde que tenía cuatro años, aunque un tiempo estuve viviendo lejos.

—Entonces debes conocerlo bien… —dijo ella pero Johanna me jalo del brazo para que no entrara al coche.

—¿Cómo que esa Foxy* es la novia de Edward? ¿No se supone que serias tú? —pregunto furiosa, me había llevado lejos del coche.

—No… digo… es que el… y yo…

—¿No lo quieres? —puso sus puños en la cadera.

—Wow… cálmate… las hormonas te traen mal…

—No trates de zafarte, contéstame Sarah —nunca me había llamado por mi hombre completo.

—Si Johanna… lo quiero…

—Nunca me habías dicho Johanna —las lagrimas comenzaron a salirle—, ¿Y entonces porque no están juntos?

—Joh ya súbete no tarda en llegar Anthony.

—Te salvo Alice… seguimos platicando después… —me miro con los ojos entrecerrados mientras subía al coche con ayuda de su hermano.

—¿También a ella la conoces desde pequeña? —pregunto Roxy para hacer platica.

—Si, aunque ella lo conoció más antes que yo… nacieron el mismo día… —me dio ternura al recordarlo.

—¡Ay que lindo!

—¿Ahora yo te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Seguro…

—¿Por qué no le preguntas todo esto directamente a Edward?

—Oh… no quiero estar preguntando… quiero que el me cuente por su cuenta… —dijo tímidamente, lo que me extraño, la chica era hermosa e irradiaba confianza y seguridad.

—Listo… —Edward entro al coche y ya no pudimos seguir platicando.

Oliver me envolvió en sus brazos mientras que Roxy tomaba la mano de Edward, Nessie y mi hermano iban plática y platica.

Después de la comida esperamos media hora para entrar al mar.

—¿Qué ves? —sentí los brazos de Oliver envolverme por detrás. Me había quedado viendo a Joh y a Anthony— me pregunto como te veras así…

—Oliver… espero que no sea pronto… al menos hasta que termine y deje de ser interna…

—Puedes serlo después…

—No, eso no esta en mis planes todavía… —comencé a reírme.

—Te verías más hermosa…

—No lo dudo… es solo que mi madre me tuvo cuando tenia veinte… no quiero parecerme a ella…

—Pensé que querías a Leah…

—Ella es mi madrastra… mi madre biológica quien sabe donde este…

—Oh… lo siento… —me encogí de hombros y nos quedamos ahí viendo a Joh y a Anthony— a esto se refería Roxy con quiero que me cuente por su cuenta…

—Soy más bien como un libro abierto… —me tendí sobre el agua y el se fue con mi hermano.

—Salgan del mar —escuche gritar al señor Edward. Me incorpore rápido pero cuando estaba por nadar a la orilla una aleta sobresalió del agua.

—Sassy… —Oliver trato de volver al agua pero no lo dejaron. Comenzaba a tener miedo. Podía sentir el agua moverse por dentro, el agua en el que el animal se desplazaba.

Un enorme nudo comenzó a formárseme en la garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Mi vista la tenia fija en el animal, no quería voltear a ver a alguien de mis amigos o a mi hermano, no quería que recordara mi mirada antes de que… no, no iba a pensar en eso.

El tiburón venia directo hacia mi, cerré los ojos y dije lo único que se me vino a la mente en esos momentos.

—Te amo Edward…

**Pv. Edward Jr.**

Ahí estaba ella, apunto de ser devorada por un tiburón. No pude evitarlo y jale del brazo a Oliver y subimos al viejo bote que había en el pequeño muelle.

—Se esta alejando —dije aliviado.

—No, solo esta dando la vuelta —dijo Oliver guiando el bote—, tómala del brazo y la sacamos… —no le respondí pero espere que llegáramos junto a ella. Y cuando estuvimos cerca la jalamos fuerte para sacarla, inmediatamente la abrace mientras Oliver nos llevaba de regreso y lidiaba con el animal.

—Sassy… Sassy… —por más que la llamaba no respondía.

Entonces hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, con un poco de fuerza la golpee en la cara para que saliera del shock.

Ella comenzó a llorar y se aferro a mí fuertemente, instintivamente la abrace apoyando mi cabeza en la suya.

Al llegar a la orilla todos comenzaron a preguntar si estaba bien. Oliver se encargo de tranquilizarlos a todos mientras yo la llevaba a su cuarto. Estaba temblando de frio cuando llegamos.

La desvestí con cuidado y la metí al baño, termine todo mojado pero no me importo, le puse una bata de baño y la senté para secarle el cabello, en ese momento entro Oliver con una bolsa de plástico, alcance a ver algunas jeringas.

Sassy seguía llorando cuando le inyectamos tranquilizante, comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

—Edward no te vallas —dijo tratando de mantenerlos abiertos.

—No lo hare… —la tome de la mano y cerro los ojos completamente.

Levante la vista a Oliver, el me miraba extrañado, pero solo me sonrió y se dio la vuelta antes de salir del cuarto. No supe como reaccionar a eso, pero le había dicho a Sassy que no me iba a mover de ahí y no lo iba a hacer.

Un par de horas después mi mamá entro con un emparedado y un baso de leche.

—¿Cómo sigue? —pregunto mirando extrañamente mi mano unida a la de ella.

—Se pondrá bien… lo bueno que el tiburón no la alcanzo —dije aliviado. Ambos la volteamos a ver cuando ella se movió.

—Edward… —suspiro entre sueños y apretó mas mi mano.

Eso me hizo sentir un extraño calor en el pecho y una tonta sonrisa curvo mis labios.

—¿Crees que puedas comer con una sola mano? —se rió y salió del cuarto.

Mi estomago rugía así que me las ingenie para comer.

—¿Dónde voy a dormir yo? —entro Roxy confundida al cuarto.

—¿El mío? —no se me ocurrió otro, Nessie se movía mucho en sueños, no haría ni que mi peor enemigo durmiera con ella para terminar todo adolorido y casi no dormir.

—Pero esta Oliver… —dijo con vergüenza.

—Hay dos camas… no tienes nada de que preocuparte… —rodé los ojos.

—Ok… —tomo sus cosas y se fue de ahí azotando la puerta antes de salir.

…

Me desperté gracias al ruido afuera del cuarto, más que nada mis primos, Nessie y los chicos.

Me moví para tratar de aliviar la tención de mi cuello, había dormido en una mala postura. Pero cuando quise levantarme un peso encima de mi lo impidió, abrí los ojos y era Sassy que me estaba usando de almohada.

Comencé a reírme y ella comenzó a moverse. Despertó y sus ojos café oscuro se fijaron en los míos, nos quedamos viéndonos uno al otro sin decir nada.

Ella fue la primera en apartar la vista, todavía con su cabeza en mi estomago giro para ver al techo.

—Gracias —volvió a verme.

—Sabes lo que siento por ti… daría mi vida para que tu estuvieras sana y salva —con mi mano libre aparte un mechón de cabello de su cara. Ella volvió a girar su cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —pregunto después de un rato.

—¿Lo del tiburón? —pregunte confundido— si lo hubiera visto a tiempo…

—No, me refiero a lo de antes… ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo de hacerlo sin la influencia del alcohol?

—Que merecías una mejor primera vez… que no hubiéramos estado tomados, que no lo hubiéramos hecho en algún lugar mas romántico…

_Oliver iba a ver como había amanecido su novia cuando antes de entrar escucho que ella platicaba con Edward. Sospechaba que había pasado algo entre ellos dos pero nunca le pregunto a Sassy. Ahora sabía la razón de las miradas furtivas que tenia uno y otro._

_No quiso seguir en ese lugar, después de todo seguía amando a la chica que lo había engañado y no le parecía justo que esos dos estuvieran separados porque ambos tenían pareja. Tomo sus cosas y salió a escondidas del cuarto. Roxy alcanzo a verlo en la salida, volteo a ver sus cosas pero no había nada. Se levanto para ir a ver a Edward y Sassy estaban bien._

—Pero estas con Roxy… —_escucho en la puerta._

—Siempre pensé en ti… ¿Se te hace justo que haga eso? —_al parecer Edward estaba tratando de convencerla de algo, pero ella no entendía bien._

—¿Y se te hace justo que yo deje a Oliver por ti?

.

**== 4 AÑOS DESPUÉS ==**

.

Cuatro años habían pasado y todo estaba mejor que nunca.

Mis padres festejaban su veinteavo año de casados. No era una gran fiesta, solo los amigos de la familia.

—Hace veinte años decidí hacer oficial el amor que sentía por Bella —comenzó mi papá su discurso mirando a mamá intensamente.

—Y te tardaste —grito mi tío Emmett al fondo haciendo que todos riéramos por la cara de mi papá.

—Si bueno… tú no te quedas atrás hermano —bromeo mi papá, por lo que sabía por esas fechas su matrimonio estuvo a punto de terminarse. Mi tío solo tomo a mi tía en brazos y la beso, después miro retadoramente a mi papá.

—Como iba diciendo… solo era cuestión de hacerlo oficial… por que nuestro destino fue estar juntos desde el día en que nos conocimos… —volteo a verme a mi— si hubiera sabido que ella esperaba un hijo mío no la abría dejado… —volvió a mirar a mamá— pero claro no carburaba bien por esos tiempos —se pego con un par de dedos en la parte derecha de la frente, haciendo que todos volviéramos a reír.

—¿Solo en aquellos tiempos? —volvió a decir mi tío, nuevamente todos se rieron y mi tía le dio un codazo.

—Genial Emmett… hiciste que perdiera la inspiración… —dijo mi papá fingiendo molestia.

—Eso es bueno… comenzaba a aburrirme —ambos comenzaron a reírse, contagiándonos al resto.

—Ok, el punto de todo esto es decirle a esta hermosa mujer que la amo y le agradezco por todo lo que me ha dado en la vida y no haberme dejado hace ocho años... —a mamá comenzaron a salírsele las lagrimas y mi papá la beso. Todo mundo comenzó a aplaudir y uno que otro grito de la emoción.

Voltee a ver a todos los amigos que nos acompañaban.

Tía Alice, como ya le volvía a decir, junto con su familia a la izquierda, su esposo la tenia rodeada con sus brazos, John era el que había comenzado a chiflar, Johanna estaba cargando al pequeño Jonny y de igual forma Anthony los estaba abrazando a ambos.

Jacob un poco mas cerca abrazando a Leah con un brazo mientras ella aplaudía. Me hubiera gustado que Charlie viera esto, seguramente estaría igual de feliz como nosotros, pero ahora estaba con Sue, ambos viendo esto desde el cielo.

En esa misma mesa habíamos colocado a Diane y a su esposo Seth, Roxy venia esta vez acompañada de uno de los directivos de Cullen's Corporation. Era bueno que estuviera rehaciendo su vida.

Al lado derecho la familia de mis tíos había crecido, ahora Nikki estaba casada con Joe y embarazada. Richy ahora estaba comprometido con Cecilia, su novia desde hace cinco años. Mis tíos eran los que más ruido hacían aplaudían y gritaban y cuando no, se abrazaban.

—Edward —la voz alarmada de Sassy hizo que volteara a verla de nuevo. Pero su cara y la mueca que estaba haciendo me sorprendieron.

—¿Ya? —pregunte sorprendido.

—Si… —pasó su brazo por su abultado vientre y comenzó a quejarse.

—Sassy… bebé… en camino —me apresure a decir mientras la ayudaba a levantarse—, ¿Qué hago?

—Ve por las cosas del bebé —se apresuro a decirme mi papá.

—Si, las cosas —subí corriendo las escaleras y abrí el closet para sacar una pañalera y otra maleta mas que ella había preparado.

Baje corriendo y salí de la casa para meter las cosas al coche, lo cerré bien y subí.

—Tranquila amor llegaremos rápido —conduje unos cuantos metros mas y voltee a ver a mi lado pero Sassy no estaba en el coche.

…

_Mientras tanto…_

—¿Dónde esta Edward? —_pregunto Sassy con lagrimas de dolor en los ojos._

—No lo se pero vámonos —_grito Bella mientras ayudaba a Sassy a subirse al coche de ellos._

_Sassy soltó otro grito de dolor, las contracciones eran mas frecuentes. Cuando el coche comenzó a avanzar Eddie se alcanzo a ver en la entrada con el coche._

—Son los nervios —_dijo Bella tratando de disculpar a su hijo._

_Otro grito de dolor salió de la garganta de Sassy, pero este fue mas intenso que el otro haciéndola perder la conciencia._

_Edward piso el acelerador después de hacerle señas a su hijo para que los siguiera. Un par de minutos mas tarde ya estaban llevándose a Sassy al quirófano, Eddie acompañándola en todo momento._

—Sassy —_le tomo la mano mientras comenzaban con la cesárea._

—Es una niña —_el doctor la sacó e inmediatamente la pequeña comenzó a llorar. Edward la contemplo unos instantes sintiendo una inmensa alegría que hasta lagrimas se le salieron._

—Hay una hemorragia —_anuncio el interno que estaba en esa operación._

_A Edward se le borro la sonrisa del rostro y volteo a ver a su esposa a la cara, ella estaba tan pacifica que se le encogió el corazón del miedo._

—Mas gasas —_escucho gritar al doctor._

**.**

**== TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS ==**

**.**

—Papi —mi pequeña gritaba en los brazos de mi mamá.

—No ah dejando de preguntar por ti y… por Sassy —me dijo mientras la cargaba en brazos.

—Ven pequeña vamos a jugar —le dije mientras la quitaba de los brazos de mamá.

En ese momento entro mi hermana. Cerrando la puerta tras de ella y recargándose mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa hija? —pregunto mi mamá.

—Termine con John —dijo después de limpiarse las lagrimas.

—¿Por qué? —pregunte confundido, según decía lo quería mucho.

—Por que… —las lágrimas le siguieron saliendo, las limpio y levanto la cara al techo tomando aire— estoy embarazada.

Ambos nos quedamos sin habla, pero mi mamá fue la primera en reaccionar para felicitarla.

—No, espera… —aparte de mi mamá y le entregue a la niña— ven —la tome del brazo y la senté en la silla a un lado del recibidor—, ¿Entonces porque terminaste con el? —pregunte agachándome a su altura.

—Por que el hijo que estoy esperando es de…

—Ya vine —escuche la voz, esa hermosa voz que tenia días sin escuchar.

—Mami —grito la pequeña estirando sus bracitos para que la cargara. Volteo a verla y su cara cambio completamente.

—Susan mi pequeña —la fue a cargar y a abrazar.

—¿Y que hay de mi? —pregunte abrazándolas por atrás a ambas mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

—Los extrañe —se volteo y me beso rápidamente— ¿Qué paso aquí? —pregunto al ver a Nessie llorando.

—Mi hermana esta embarazada —le dije quitándole a la niña de los brazos para que me ayudara con ella.

—¿Entonces porque lloras? —pregunto mi hermana quitándole un mechón de cabello de la cara.

—Porque… el padre es Jake… —siguió llorando.

Todo mundo se quedo sorprendido sin saber que decir.

…

—¿Se lo dirás? —le pregunte a Sassy mientras nos acostábamos.

—Le prometí a Nessie que no le diría pero… mi hermano no quiere saber nada de ella…

—¿Por qué se complicaron tanto la vida? —pregunte abrazándola cuando se recostó sobre mi pecho.

—¿Así como nosotros? —ella sonrió ligeramente.

—Pero siempre te ame… fuiste tu la indignada que no me dejaba acercarme.

—Ok… no comencemos a recordar eso… el punto es que ahora estamos juntos —me beso en los labios—, con una hermosa niña —bajo a besarme el cuello.

—Lo que siempre quisimos —le dije girándome para que ella quedara debajo de mi.

—Doctor Cullen comienza a dolerme la cabeza —dijo con cara de fastidio.

—¿Ah si? —ella asintió con la cabeza haciendo ojitos de cachorrito.

—¿Qué me receta? —pregunto traviesamente.

—No lo se… espero que su esposo no mate si se entera —entonces la bese apasionadamente mientras acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que ya conocía perfectamente y que tanto había extrañado durante todo el mes que se fue al congreso de cardiología.

—Te extrañe —me dijo al oído.

—No dejare que te vallas de nuevo —la abrace e inhale su embriagador aroma.

—Eso digo cuando vas tú

—Te amo… —volví a besarla.

—Yo también.

Eh tenido muchos momentos felices y muchos tristes en toda mi vida. También he dicho que no puedo ser más feliz. Lo cierto es que hasta este momento realmente no puedo ser más feliz.

Tengo el trabajo de mis sueños. Mi propia familia a la cual amo con todo mi corazón. Las cosas materiales salen sobrando.

Si… no me puedo quejar… a pesar de no haber planeado nada todo salió perfectamente y no me arrepiento de las decisiones que eh tomado en mi vida.

**FIN**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oTEAMoOoJACOBo&oTeamoOoEddieoOo_

***Foxy: Roxy al cambiarle la R por F suena como Zorra = Foxy XD**

**Este es el final de The Cañero Saga: Decisions…**

**Agradezco a cada una de las chicas que me dejo Review, agrego a favoritos y alertas, pero sobre todo por leer…**

Paulinita Rathbone** oOo**Pacita Delitah Cullen**oOo**Sonitha Cullen**oOo**Teambellsed** oOo**Lorraine Cullen Swan** oOo**mmenagv**oOo** Ela Cullen

AlexaCullenShields**oOo**EmmaCullenO'SheaPotterKiryuu** oOo**krencullen** oOo**Princcipessa Cullen Masen Pat**oOo**PrInCeSiTa **oOo **Saha Denali** oOo**Tast Cullen

VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi** oOo** vanessa**oOo** Mariiarias** oOo** ANONIMO** oOo**CamilillaRompeCamas** oOo**Daly33** oOo**darkmoonkari** oOo**joli cullen

karla-cullen-hale** oOo**loveja92** oOo**Mary de cullen**oOo**Mrs. Gaby Cullen 25**oOo**PameHaleMcCarthyCullen**oOo**Ro-Ro Hale** oOo**Samillan** oOo**rm-luz-de-luna

Victoria THE VAMPIRESS** oOo** ana cullen** oOo** ana**oOo** carol** oOo** daiu**oOo** Dd** oOo** Hanny** oOo** JuLy** oOo** .L** oOo** DDLaCullen** oOo** Sonia Mariel

Ms. Cullen Black** oOo**babymoon cullen** oOo**Breyito-Black-Lupin** oOo**CullzMonster-JocelynN'Annie** oOo**cullendoll16** oOo**Emma-Cullen08** oOo**FranBells

FraNN Lutcinelli-Bhone Cullen** oOo**GrISeL.3** oOo**gianivani** oOo**I aM sUiZa. I LoVe E y J**oOo**JaNNy CuLLeN PaTiNSoN** oOo**lexa0619**oOo**lady blue vampire

** oOo**Shiio95**oOo**sabri-c**oOo**Sally31** oOo**sabri-c**oOo**saloh**oOo**Solchizz**oOo**shyntiahn** oOo**Zoe Ch

**oOo**

alejita0524 **oOo** Alice Cullen Night S **oOo** Andre Swan de Cullen **oOo** anekka **oOo** Belewyn **oOo** ConnyCullen1514 **oOo****oOo** DepressRebeldGirl 

desam13noaynessie **oOo** Dianight vampire **oOo** Emeteka25 **oOo**** oOo** Gabyx94 **oOo** ginalci **oOo** gioviss **oOo** jaZzDward **oOo** JoshiCullen 

KatiiaCullenJ **oOo** ladea **oOo** Liath Bennet **oOo** lorenis **oOo** lunaisabella **oOo** Nathrushka **oOo** nessiecarliecullenswan** oOo** nyssaCullen **oOo** paahOLiitha'Gg 

Paloo Cullen **oOo** PaMrOdRiGuEz **oOo** PattyxCullen **oOo** pau19** oOo** priincesa de la Muerte **oOo** Renny Black **oOo** SherlyMina **oOo** soloemma **oOo** Tefyta-Cullen

tteagle** oOo** vaneiancullen **oOo** vicmicullen 

**oOo**

anitappv**oOo** anybuff **oOo** Ary-Bel **oOo** AtRaM Potter **oOo** Bebel Cullen **oOo** BlossomFlower **oOo** ChayPattinson **oOo** dan'smasenevans **oOo** DanielaR 

Gimena cubas **oOo** Ilovemybaby **oOo** Ire 2.0 **oOo** Isabella Whitlock ** oOo** Juds' **oOo** lorenis **oOo** luzalejatb **oOo** MonyDA **oOo** normiux **oOo** Rakane Uzumake

SabrinaCullenBlack **oOo** sailor lady **oOo** StephMidnight **oOo** Twilight115 **oOo** Valhentyna Masen Cullen 

**oOo**

**Ok… ahora con respecto a la historia de Nessie… The Cañero Saga: Errores estará listo después de vacaciones de verano. Será una historia diferente… ya lo notaron con el adelanto que les deje… así que espero su apoyo en esa y en mi nueva historia…**

**INTERCAMBIO: **-TODOS HUMANOS- La vida de Rose era prácticamente normal hasta que la llegada de su hermano gemelo hace que su vida de un giro drástico, ella quiere conocer a su mamá y el a su papá… ¿Por qué no cambiar de lugar? RsxEm JzxAl OoC

**Así que espero verlas próximamente… **

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBlAcK-HoW'Sh3a**


	11. NOTA

Hola chicas!

Les dejo esta nota para avisarles y anunciarles que ya está la secuela de la secuela!

**Errores:** Jake:—Deja a John y ven conmigo a Zurich… solo serán unas semanas… serán como unas vacaciones… Nessie:—¿Me estas insinuando que deje a John para estar disponible para ti las veinticuatro horas del día los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año? **Lemmon**

.net/s/7382200/1/Errores

Ya saben antes va la dirección de fanfiction vale?

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


End file.
